Entre la espada y la pared
by Peque de Himura
Summary: Kenshin, un empresario exitoso y un gran sensei con una vida complicada en el amor. Kaoru una chica de sentimientos escondidos con ganas de incursionar en el mundo samurai. Podrán estos dos corazones dejarse llevar ante el amor, y sobrevivir al engaño y enredos de Tomoe la ex novia de Kenshin..y Enishi el eterno enamorado de Kaoru.. Historia llena de lemon (cap.11 arriba)
1. quiero estudiar el arte samurai

_*Entre la espada y la pared*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un kenshin /kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, por lo que no será recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles a dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

**Cap-1 quiero estudiar el arte samurái**

Kaoru llevaba recorrido todos los dojos de Tokyo pero ninguno le agradaba para tomar sus clases de laido.

-Enishi es imposible ninguno me gusta, lo mejor será que me de por vencida- Decía kaoru muy triste, ya que ese era su sueño estar en practicas de laido, manejar la espada esa era su pasión.

-Kaoru no te desesperes, ya veras que pronto encontraras un lugar que llene tus expectativas- Enishi trataba de darle ánimos a Kaoru, él no permitiría que la mujer que amaba se diera por vencida.

**-**Pequeña quiero decirte algo, mañana tengo que partir a Europa cuestión de trabajo, ya a pasado algo de tiempo desde que te pedí que fueras mi novia y..

En ese momento, kaoru, interrumpió a Enishi evitando que terminara lo que iba a decir.

-Por favor, ya lo habíamos discutido perdóname, pero yo solo te veo como un gran amigo, no me hagas las cosas difíciles, como te lo dije aquella vez , me

siento mal al negarme la oportunidad contigo, pero sabes como soy….. soy .. una persona que no es fácil de enamorarse.-

-Esta bien pequeña lo entiendo**-** Enishi estaba decepcionado por la respuesta de Kaoru, el en verdad la amaba y no se daría por vencido.

_"Algún día.. se que llegaras amarme Kaoru"_ y con este pensamiento, Enishi, se despidió de ella, no quería forzar las cosas, mucho menos incomodarle y a eso le

agregaba el que tenia que acomodar sus cosas para el viaje.

* * *

-Kenshin, Kenshin- Megumi llamaba a su hermano, ya que este no le hacía caso puso su mano enfrente de la cara de Kenshin y empezó a hacer movimientos con ella para así llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

- Qué sucede Megumi?- Kenshin volteo hacia con ella.

- Te noto muy extraño, tienes días en los que estás muy pensativo que es lo que te ocurre, me preocupas. -

-Todo está en ordén – Kenshin volteo para otro lado y simular su mala expresión

**- **¡Kenshin, hermano te conozco mejor que nada y a ti te ocurre algo, confía en mí!

el pelirrojo suspiro largamente,dejando salir el aire acumulado en sus pulmones lentamente.

-Es respecto a Tomoe... ya no se que hacer, está relación cada vez va empeorando más y más, ya estoy harto de esta situación, y mi madre que no lo

entiende, tal parece que la quiere más a ella, que a mi que soy su hijo** –** se agarro la cabeza y con sus dedos peino su desarreglada cabellera roja

su rostro reflejaba demasiada frustración , pues las tonterías y los celos desmedidos de Tomoe lo estaban sacando de quicio.

_" Ya no es amor lo que siento por ella, si no lastima"_ se decía mentalmente.

-Tú sabes qué mamá la quiere, por que la conoce desde que era una niña- Megumi interrumpió los pensamientos de Kenshin.

**-**Si mal no recuerdo desde que ella y tú, iban en la primaria era muy allegados, por lo tanto, de la casa no salía; mama le tomó afecto desmedido y a eso le añadimos que al tiempo te la hiciste novia, pues la señora mas que feliz. Hermano, por lo que a mi respecta sabes que nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción así, que yo te apoyo, sea cual sea la decisión que vayas a tomar- finalizo Megumi.

* * *

Aoshi caminaba con paso calmoso hacia la oficina de Kenshin, una vez que llego tocó la puerta de la oficina interrumpiendo la plática entre sus hermanos.

- Adelante- se escuchó desde el interior de la oficina, Aoshi retomo el paso y entro a la oficina.

-Kenshin, hoy salgo de viaje para finiquitar la venta en Kyoto, me quedaré dos meses haya. Mi amigo Hanya quiere que lo apoyé a unas conferencias que les darán a los alumnos de la carrera de negocios internacionales.

Megumi reía desmedidamente ante los buenos modales de Aoshi –Primeramente buenas tardes y segundo….-

la chica se disponía a darle cátedras de modales a su maleducado hermano, cuando recordó lo de las conferencia para estudiantes.

**-**Noooooo, Aoshi hermanito, tú conferencista..? Con esa paciencia tuya, de seguro dejaras sin alumnos al pobre de Hanya!–

-¡Si!** -** dijo Kenshin ** - **¡tendrás que hacer dos o mas sesiones de meditación antes de entrar a la sala de conferencias! ya que no pienso ir a sacarte de

la cárcel por el homicidio masivo causado por ti– Kenshin, Megumi reían como locos y Aoshi estaba furioso ante el comentario de sus hermanos.

-Par de idiotas**-** dicho ésto, Aoshi se retiro de la oficina, pensando en que sus hermanos tenían toda la razón, y sin terminar de decir lo que tenia que hablar

con el pelirrojo.

Una vez que Aoshi se retiró, Kenshin y Megumi se pusieron serios, asimilando el bello cumplido de su hermano para ellos. Se voltearon a ver las cara, el uno al otro y se echaron a reír nuevamente.

-Ya se le pasara- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

El día paso rápido para Kenshin, Megumi y por su puesto para Aoshi, ya que tenían que finiquitar los arreglos de la documentación de compra venta que

shinomori realizaría en kyoto.

Llegada la hora de partida, Kenshin y Megumi llevaron a su hermano Aoshi al aeropuerto para su viaje.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente hasta que se convirtieron en un mes y medio.

Kaoru seguía su rutina diaria, de su casa al trabajo y viceversa, su vida empezaba a tornarse aburrida desde que su prima Misao se fue a Kyoto

a las conferencias que inapelablemente tenía que asistir para graduarse, y ser toda una licenciada en negocios internaciones.

Por otra parte también, echaba de menos a su amigo Enishi, ya había transcurrido mes y medio désde que se había marchado a Europa y ni siquiera la había

llamado, su inquietud no significaba que sintiera algo por él, ¡no claro que no! , pero si era preocupación..

_" Y si le paso algo, no Kaoru no seas tonta todo esta bien_" pensaba mientras tomaba sus llaves para entrar a su casa.

_"La soledad me esta pegando duro, papá mamá cuanto los extraño "_ pensaba melancólicamente.

Tenía momentos de depresión, ya que había tenido que soportar la muerte de su padre a cusa de un accidente cuándo ella tenia tan sólo diez años

y a los dieciocho con la de su mamá de una enfermedad que nadie sabia que estaba ahí , tenia seis hermanos los cuáles, ya tenían sus vidas hechas , ella era

la única que faltaba de consolidarse con alguna pareja y realizar su sueño pero desgraciadamente, ningún hombre llenaban sus expectativas.

Kaoru bostezo y se arreglo para irse a la cama -mañana será otro día- dicho esto se dispuso a dormir.-

* * *

Kenshin estaba desayunando en su casa cuando de pronto sonó su celular.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoe..?** -** dijo kenshin disgustado, pues lo ultimo que quería era recibir la llamada de su loca novia.

-Amor me podrías invitar a comer, es que...**-** Tomoe dudo en que decirle - te extraño tanto, no puedo soportar el verte hasta en la noche- la mujer lo decía

como si deberás necesitara verlo, tenia que sonar convincente.

-Esta bien.. paso por ti a las dos y media**-** Kenshin colgó el teléfono _"Aguantarla nuevamente"_ pensó hastiado ya de su novia.

Tokio la mama de Kenshin se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que Kenshin reflejaba ante la llamada que había recibido.

–Era Tomoe..? – pregunto sin ninguna vacilación.

-Si madre, era ella- contesto sin emoción alguna, Tokio se dio cuenta de la desgana de su hijo y esto no le gusto mucho que digamos

Seijuro Himura padre de Kenshin, se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su hijo ante el tema y decidió cambiar de platica.

-Por cierto como va caminando la empresa.? desde que los deje a cargo me he desconectado totalmente, más sin embargo, les reitero mi apoyo-

-Todo va bien padre**-** contesto Megumi **-**mis dos maravillosos y guapos hermanos, han realizado un excelente trabajo**-**

_"No cabe duda, que no me equivoque en heredar a mis hijos en vida. Corporativo Hitten seguirá siendo la mejor empresa de Tokyo"_

Hiko se sentía orgulloso de sus hijos aunque Aoshi y Megumi no lo fueran de sangre.

-Megumi me voy a la empresa, te vas conmigo?**-** pregunto Kenshin levantándose de la mesa y despidiéndose de sus padres.

- No ken, primero pasare a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan para el consultorio de la empresa, ultimamente a la gente les da por cortarse los dedos

de echo ayer, llego uno al consultorio con el dedo colgando y no pude atenderlo por que no tenia el material necesario**-** aclaro megumi imitando al pelirrojo

al levantarse de la mesa y despedirse de sus padres **-**tuve que mandarlo con permiso especial a que lo atendieran en el hospital, pobres no debe ser fácil

para ellos forjar katanas, y todo esos artículos para artes marciales!**-** finalizó la mujer frunciendo la nariz graciosamente.

todos rieron, pues megumi era demasiado graciosa al contar sus vivencias ocurridas, como doctora del gran corporativo hitten.

-Cierto- dijo Kenshin, **-**ve y compra lo necesario para las curaciones, no queremos que nuestros trabajadores de producción tengan un mal concepto de la doctora verdad? le dedico una sonrisa a su familia -Ahora si me voy, nos vemos luego- salio de su casa se monto a la camioneta y se marcho a la empresa.

* * *

El celular de Kaoru sonaba insistente, cuando por fin lo contesto se llevo una gran sorpresa…

-Bueno – contestó Kaoru

-kaoru pequeña como estás?

-Enishi que sorpresa? , tanto sin saber de ti..!-

-Lo se pequeña, en el trabajo me traían demasiado ocupado pero dime como estás?

-¡Bien gracias!, y tú que me cuentas? –

-Pues te cuento que mañana regreso a Tokyo, por cierto ya encontraste por fin el dojo de tus sueños –Enishi se echó a reír

-Enishiiiii no te burles!**-** rió kaoru -Pero no, aún no he encontrado el dojo de mis sueños**- ** esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de gracia.

-Bien, pues te tengo una noticia, mi cuñado puso un dojo y a la descripción que me dio mi hermana, te va a encantar. Que te parece si el viernes te

invito a tomar algo y vamos para que lo veas, cheques una clase y decidas si te convence o no?

-¡Si, me parece magnifico!**-** la pelinegra estaba emocionadísima, acaso por fin haría su sueño realidad.? Lo que ella ni siquiera imaginaba, es que no solo seria su sueño de practicar el arte samurái, si no también conocería al hombre que inconscientemente, ella estaba esperando.

-Pasare por ti el viernes a las cinco-

-De acuerdo Enishi** –** dicho esto terminaron su llamado dejando aún Enishi ansioso por volver a ver a Kaoru, y una Kaoru emocionada por conocer ese

maravilloso dojo…..

* * *

Notas de autora….

Hola chicos como pueden ver soy nuevísima en esto, lo único que espero es que lean y les guste esta historia y dejen review, ya que es un aliciente para seguir con esto.

Tal vez deje algo de dudas pero todo se ira esclareciendo conforme a los capítulos. Aprovecho para decirles que estaré actualizando seguido ya que no pretendo dejar mi historia votada, si entre semana no puedo seguro el sábado tendrán las actualizaciones prometido.

Hasta la próxima…..


	2. vida fastidiada

_ *Entre la espada y la pared*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

Esta historia es un kenshin /kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, por lo que no será recomendable para personas menores de edad o sensibles a dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

"P_ensamientos_"

**Cap-2 vida fastidiada**

Después de un largo día de trabajo entre papeles, toma de decisiones y supervisión del personal, Kenshin regreso a su casa encontrándose con la novedad de que sus padres harían un largo viaje, tal vez estaba mal decirlo pero se sentía bien. Así descansaría de las preguntas acosadoras de su madre sobre su relación con Tomoe.

Decidió darse un baño, aun faltaba algo de tiempo para encontrarse con ella, se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua purificara su agotada alma, de verdad que era difícil tener contenta a una novia enferma de celos.

El agua caía por toda esa masa de cabello rojiza como el fuego y cada gota abrazaba su cuerpo, dándole esa tranquilidad que el tanto necesitaba…. Con pesadez salió del baño a alistarse para su no tan agradable cita con Tomoe.

Kenshin ascendió de su casa, se subió a su Cheyenne negra y dio marcha para ir con su novia….

* * *

Kaoru estaba en su oficina recibiendo unas facturas, para el cuadre del reembolso cuando con sus dedos comenzó a darse masajes circulares en la cien, -como me duele la cabeza– le decía con evidente agotamiento a su jefe.

Sanosuke miraba a kaoru con notable preocupación era lógico que su compañera y por supuesto buena amiga se sintiera así. Ya que el peso de las sucursales de refacciones para automóviles de tokyo y de otras ciudades mas, caían sobre ella, ya que era la administradora en contabilidad general y por si fuera poco su mano derecha.

-En realidad te vez mal- menciono Sanosuke.

- Es cansancio- respondió Kaoru.

-Vete a descansar soy tu jefe y como tal te lo ordeno- le gano la risa, no le quedaba el ser serio mucho menos el papel de dueño malo.

**-**Qué clase de propietario eres...? deberías preocuparte por que saque tus cuentas correctamente y no por mandarme a descansar** – ** esto ultimo Kaoru lo dijo muy divertida, se paro aun lado de su escritorio y voltio con Sanosuke –Pero… te tomo la palabra, me siento fatal- le dirigió una sonrisa cansada pero sincera.

Sanosuke asintió –Descansa- se despidió de ella.

* * *

Kenshin se estaciono afuera de la casa de tomoe se bajo de su camioneta, camino hacia la puerta una vez allí toco esta no tardo en abrirse revelando a una tomoe eufórica que de un salto se le colgó al cuello.

-Mi amor..! Siempre tan puntual**-** Tomoe capturo los labios del pelirrojo en un beso apasionado. Beso que fue acortado abrutamente por él

-Tomoe**- ** dijo kenshin tomándola de los brazos que lo estaban aprisionando, y de un rápido movimiento, el retiro de su cuello –Sabes bien, que el melosismo no va conmigo- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta, dejando a tomoe andando a sus espaldas.

-Mmm melosismo.. y que no va contigo..? Antes no pensabas así!- dijo la chica en tono molesto acercándose a la puerta del copiloto, él la esperaba con la puerta abierta, Tomoe subió y él la cerro de un portazo, el pelirrojo camino para encamararse en el lado del conductor.

Tomoe seguía haciéndole reclamos al Kenshin **–**Y mucho menos lo piensas cuando estamos en la cama...-

Kenshin encendió la camioneta y encaro a Tomoe para responderle lo que minutos atrás ella le había dicho.

-En primera antes no lo pensaba, por que no imaginaba que te convertirías en lo que hoy eres. Por si se te a olvidado te lo recuerdo; ME HAS INVENTADO AMANTES HASTA EL CANSANCIO, ME HAS HECHO PASAR MALOS RATOS, Y NO OLVIDEMOS TUS ESCENAS DE CELOS!- Kenshin le grito fuertemente estaba muy alterado, esa mujer tenia un don especial para hacerlo enfadar.

-Y en segunda**-** el chico prosiguió con su argumento – En la cama.. no se piensa, se actúa-

Tomoe estaba sumamente asustada nunca le había hablado de esa manera, Kenshin vio el terror que la chica expresaba en su rostro, el pelirrojo opto por tranquilizarse suspiro profundamente y apago el motor de la camioneta.

Tomoe por fin pudo reaccionar ante el asombro de lo que acababa de suceder y no tardo en responder.

-Si... ahora resulta que son producto de mi imaginación, tu falta de tiempo lo dice todo- dijo la chica empezando a llorar desconsoladamente.

Kenshin pasó una mano por su cabellera, sintió un ligero toque de arrepentimiento, por haberle hablado de esa manera. Ya más calmado volvió a retomar la palabra

-Tomoe... sabes de antemano la responsabilidad que tengo en la empresa y a eso añádele las clases del dojo, dan como resultado poco tiempo en mi vida, además…- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa -cada vez que hacia lo posible por verte tu…- respiro profundamente -Te encargabas de matar las ganas que tenia de verte…**-** Kenshin agacho su rostro y sus hermoso ojos ámbar miraban a la nada estaban fijos en un punto inexistente.

Ante el silencio del pelirrojo tomoe pensaba en alguna solución "M_aldición este idiota se le ve la intención de mandarme al diablo, lo mejor será ya no responderle y para eso tendré que cancelar la salida con él, con lo alterado que esta, si seguimos con esta pelea optara por terminar la relación..."_

* * *

Kaoru recibió la llamada de su prima misao, no cabía de la felicidad.

-Cuéntame misao como la estas pasando.? cuando regresas.? Todo esta bien.? que has hech… Misao, se puso a reír sin dejar que su prima terminara sus preguntas.

-Kaoru cálmate, una pregunta a la vez... Aunque pensándolo bien, que bueno que fue de golpe, así te las respondo rápido. No dispongo de mucho tiempo pero prometo que pronto nos veremos primita.

-Cuéntame- decía Kaoru ansiosa.

**-** Bien, las conferencia fueron geniales, ahorita estoy haciendo mi tesis pero te cuento que el conferencista es mi novio- Misao se emocionaba al contarle todo esto a Kaoru.

-Novioooooo- decía kaoru sin poder creerlo.

- Si, novio. Es tan guapo, tan alto tan haaa!- suspiro - divinooo-

- Pero sabes todo de el, de su familia como son? me refiero a si son recatados, honestos pudorosos… no te vaya a salir un secuestrador o de moral dudosa- la pelinegra en realidad estaba preocupada por su prima Misao.

- Kaoru cálmate- misao casi se orina de la risa **–** Mi Aoshi es de buena familia y acomodada económicamente mm… demasiado diría yo son dueños del corporativo hitten la empresa mas grande de tokyo, el vive haya solo vino a hacer unos negocios a Kyoto. Es amigo de mi profesor y el ayudo a las conferencias, tiene tres hermano bueno en realidad son medios hermanos pero se la llevan excelente sus padres aún viven mm….. que mas me falta**-** Misao pensaba hasta en el mas mínimo detalle.

-Misao... dijiste.. corporativo hitten?**-** kaoru no cabía del asombro –¡La empresa más grande que fabrican desde un simple shinai o espada de bamboo, hasta las mejores katanas y todo lo relacionado con las artes marciales!-

**-** Si que tal mami, queda aprobado para mi? – Misao estaba que reventaba de la risa le había dado al blanco con haberle dicho lo de la empresa, no por que fuera interesada, si no por que sabia que a su prima le encantaba todo lo relacionado con espadas y esas cosas.

-Aprobadisimo. Creo que me la llevare muy bien con mi primito, bueno solo si me hace un descuento en la compra de espadas- la pelinegra reía junto con su prima misao.

-A lo mejor alguien mas te las regala – _"Te presentare a mi cuñado y no solo tendrás descuento quien quite y te las regale"_ pensaba misao ya que ella sabia por boca de su novio a Aoshi lo mucho que su hermano Kenshin sufría con esa relación y lo mal que estaba caminando _"Ustedes dos son almas atormentadas y tienen tanto en común estoy segura que serán el uno para el otro"_ Misao seguía en sus cavilaciones, hasta que Kaoru la saco de ellas.

- Tu me las regalaras? Pregunto Kaoru en forma de sarcasmo.

- Si, claro…...- Misao dijo con mordacidad mientras se sumía nuevamente en sus pensamientos "Mas bien, Kenshin Himura mi cuñado, lo hará…"

Continuara...

**NOTAS DE AUTORA...**

**andreita lópez :**

Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes no la pienso dejar inconclusa.

**karen:**

Si abra algo de las parejas que mencionas pero no voy ahondar mucho con ellos en cuanto a encuentros y todo ese romanticismo. Como lo dije, esto es un kenshin kaoru y me enfocare mucho mas en esa pareja. Lo que si es que cuando les toque convivir a las tres parejitas si escribiré uno que otro momento amoroso.

**Eloina**

Tu review lo sentí algo cruel... me refiero a que me lo dijiste sin tacto alguno o sera que yo andaba muy sentimental cuando lo leí. No soy escritora y se me dificulta mucho plasmar mis ideas y mis diálogos, no podemos pedirle a un niño que corra, cuando recién comienza a caminar. En lo que si no tengo nada que objetar y tienes toda la razón de critica, es en mis faltas de ortografía, por hacer las cosas rápidas no analice bien mi capitulo.

Prometo poner mayor atención a esto y de igual manera cualquier cosa me gustaría me informaras, eso me ayudara a ir mejorando (_eso espero, si no me tendré que dar por vencida )_ pero no tan fuerte jajajjaajaja por que soy como los cantaritos de tónala.. sentidita la niña...

**Emilia tsukino:**

Hola gracias por la bienvenida, a decir verdad no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán, a lo que ami respecta me encantan los fics largos yo planeo que el mio sea uno de por seguir mi historia y déjame decirte que ya leí tus historias ( _a decir verdad me las chute de un solo jalón jajaja_) y me gustaron prometo dejar review.

**kiranamie:**

Hola..! muchas gracias por la sugerencia reedite el capitulo, separe los cambios de escenas y le agregue algunas cosillas por si gustas pasar a leer nuevamente y me des tu opinión de este y el anterior, claro si no es mucho pedir. Nuevamente gracias por leerme y me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo.

eso es todo ;)

hasta la próxima...


	3. malos ratos y encuentros gratos

_*Entre la espada y la pared*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un kenshin /kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, por lo que no será recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles a dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

"P_ensamientos_"

**Cap-3 malos ratos y encuentros gratos**

Tomoe se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano para no dejar rastro del llanto que había derramado hipócrita mente, voltio hacia con Kenshin y con sus manos tomo el rostro del pelirrojo, girándolo hacia con ella para que la mirara.

**-**Te amo, las cosas van a cambiar .. que te parece si dejamos esta salida para otro día? la situación esta muy tensa entre los dos y no quiero seguir discutiendo-

-Lo mejor seria dejarlo hasta aquí!- bajo de la camioneta y camino para con Tomoe y en un acto de caballerosidad le abrió la puerta, por mas enojado que estuviera él seguía siendo un caballero. Tomoe bajo de la Cheyenne y se quedo parada frente a Kenshin temerosa por lo que acababa de escuchar, tenia que persuadir esa estúpida idea.

**-**Mi vida!.. no dijiste lo que creo que escuche verdad?- bramó con evidente nerviosismo –No me puedes terminar, no lo estas haciendo o si?- Exclamó con ojos llorosos y tirando un poco de su camisa.

Kenshin quedo en un profundo silencio y eso exaspero mas a la chica.

-RESPONDEME KENSHIN!- grito

Kenshin suspiro con pesar –Es… un hasta pronto…- su voz sonó casi sin fuerza **–**No estoy... terminando... la relación**-** finalizo muy pausadamente y sin ganas de haberlo dicho, lo que mas deseaba era quitarse a esa mujer de encima.

**-**Gracias, amor muchas gracias, te prometo cambiar y voy hacer todo lo posible, por que seas muy feliz conmigo- había triunfado se sentía orgullosa, su futuro asegurado estaba a salvo.

Kenshin asintió y se despidió de Tomoe con un pequeño beso, el cual no tenia ganas de profundizar. Beso, que contra penas, fue sentido por los labios femeninos. Una cosa era darle una oportunidad, por sabrá kami qué?, y otra muy distinta por qué la amara, en este caso la primera era la que predominaba. Por lastima…..

Tomoe se dio cuenta de la desgana de ese "beso" si es, que así se le podía llamar, mas sin embargo, no objeto y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

_"Estúpido, pensabas que te librarías tan fácilmente de mi hum… el secuestro fallo, pero la boda no"_ pensaba mientras observaba a Kenshin subir a la camioneta y arrancar como alma que lleva al diablo.

* * *

Kenshin seguía su destino, manejando como loco , rebasando e invadiendo el carril del sentido contrario, por la imprudencia del pelirrojo, por poco y choca con uno de los autos que iban en dirección opuesta a el, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos giro el volante hacia el camellón a frenando abrupta mente.

El conductor de la cera contraria retomo su camino proporcionándole una mirada asesina a kenshin –Pedazo de animal, fíjate por donde vas**-** vocifero muy molesto.

Kenshin, hizo caso omiso a la ofensa del conductor, eso no le importaba, si no, lo estúpido que había sido minutos atrás. Por que le había dado otra oportunidad.? por qué.? si esa discusión era la excusa perfecta. Ya había expuesto su sentir de dejar las cosas hasta ahí Recordaba una y otra vez sus palabras y las de Tomoe.

" _**-Lo mejor seria dejarlo hasta aquí !-"**_

_******"-Mi vida!... no dijiste... lo que creo que escuche verdad ?-** " " –N**o me puedes terminar..., no lo estas haciendo o si? "****- "-RESPONDEME KENSHIN!"-**_

_**********"****–Es… un hasta pronto…-" "** **–No estoy... terminando... la relación-"**_

-¡MIERDA! imbécil, imbécil- se repetía una y otra vez golpeando fuertemente el volante. Piso el acelerador giro el volante incorporándose nuevamente, le urgía llegar a su dojo, faltaban dos horas para que sus alumnos llegaran, tiempo suficiente para practicar un poco y descargar su frustración.

* * *

Una vez en el dojo, el chico se estaba preparando para su entrenamiento cuando sonó su celular, dudo en contestar **-**Y si es ella**-** murmuro caminando hacia su valija para tomar su móvil, dudoso, miro la pantalla y se dio cuenta que no era Tomoe, la llamada no era proveniente de ninguna ciudad de Japón, pero si extranjera. -Es de Europa- se dijo a si mismo, ya se imaginaba quien seria…

-Diga?-

-Kenshin soy Enishi-

-Qué es lo que quieres?**- **dijo kenshin torciendo los ojos y haciendo una mueca de verdadera molestia.

-Himura te llamo por una cuestión, Tomoe me comento que aperturaste un dojo. Tengo una amiga que quiere practicar la disciplina que impartes, se suponía que saldría hoy a Japón pero no fue posible, las investigaciones se extendieron, maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió ser químico fármaco-biólogo- los labios de enishi formaron una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero lo soy-

**- **Si, si claro...mm.. lindo tu discurso y donde entro yo?**-** le anuncio Kenshin con demasiado sarcasmo.

-En que me das la dirección para que ella vaya a tu dojo**-** le dijo despectivamente.

-haaaaaa menos mal que era por eso... ya estaba apunto de sacar el violín y ponerme a llorar** - **dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo. Kenshin le proporciono la información que Enishi necesitaba y digamos que una pequeña sugerencia con cara de advertencia.

**-**Y recuerda, nada de mencionar mi nombre, el que sea tu amiga no cambia las cosas, para todos mis alumnos soy el sensei battousai de acuerdo?- su voz sonaba demasiado fría y decidida.

Enishi sintió el desafecto, que reflejaban las palabras de kenshin, y por eso mismo tenia que hacerle notar el mismo sentimiento** –**Ya te he mencionado lo antipático que me resultas**-** manifestó con fastidio.

-Y yo lo idiota que eres?!- le respondió el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca de cinismo.

Enishi quedo rabiando por las palabras que le proporciono su cuñado, por lo que soltar un reproche fue su único recurso para desquitarse **–**Solo te anticipo que Kaoru no tiene la culpa de que tú y yo, nos llevemos mal… así, que mucho cuidado con lo que haces, a ella la dejas fuera de todo esto**-** manifestó con verdadera molestia.

Kenshin estaba muy divertido por el coraje que le estaba haciendo pasar a Enishi, y mas que el imbécil pensara que el mezclaría a una chica en sus pleitos, que clase de hombre pensaba ese, que el era? **–**No soy como tú- afirmo el pelirrojo – Y si me disculpas estoy ocupado, como para seguir con esta … mmm .. charla tan amena- corto la llamada _" ja vaya fastidio me han dado los hermanitos Yukishiro"_ pensó tomando su katana para empezar con su practica o mejor dicho; su terapia para la descarga de ira como últimamente la llamaba él.

* * *

Enishi se quedo demasiado encolerizado con la llamada que le hizo a su cuñado, tanto que no le daba la gana mandar a Kaoru a ese maldito lugar, pero su pequeña no tenia la culpa ella soñaba con empezar las practicas, aparte el había sido el tonto aquí no? era él, quién le había propuesto ir a ese dojo, por ese motivo no podía decirle "que siempre no". Pero cómo? si el no era nadie para quitarle esa ilusión, aparte que le diría "oye acabó de tener un altercado con mi estúpido cuñado, el mismo estúpido que iba hacer tu sensei y no se me da la gana que vayas a su estúpido dojo!_ " claro que no, si le digo eso, me mandara al demonio, creo que si le daré la dirección"_ pensaba para el mismo. Pero ahí del tarado ese, donde le hiciera pasar malos ratos, por que hay si dejaría votado el trabajo e iría a partirle la cara si Kaoru le daba alguna queja.

En ese momento tomo nuevamente el teléfono y se dispuso a llamarle. Fue breve le explico que no llegaría en la fecha acordada y que estaría unos meses mas fuera de Japón. Kaoru se entristeció pero enishi no dejo que ella pensara negativamente, le proporciono la dirección del dojo, nombre del mismo y el seudónimo de su cuñado, la chica se puso feliz, el echo de que enishi no pudiera estar aquí no le entorpecía sus planes.

-Gracias Enishi-

**-** No hay por qué, y recuerda sensei battousai, dojo mitsurugi ryu** –**finalizo. Ambos se dirigieron un hasta luego.

Kaoru fue a su cuarto para alistarse no quería perder mas tiempo, ella estaba esperando por que Enishi la llevaría el viernes, pero eso ya no seria posible, así, que para que esperar? **–** En marcha- se dijo así misma emprendiendo camino.

* * *

Media hora mas tarde kaoru caminaba por las calles más reconocidas y de gran alcurnia de la ciudad de tokyo. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en un letrero **DOJO MITSURUGI RYU**

_"Mmm por fin aquí es"_ la chica movía su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando ver un poco mas, al no poder visualizar lo que ella esperaba, decidió dejar su nerviosismo y entrar de una buena vez.

Comenzó a adentrarse al lugar, lo que comenzó a ver la dejo anonadada _"Que lugar tan sorprendente! sino fuera por el letrero y estos cuadros dudaría de donde estoy"_ pensaba mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo angosto que revelaba los hermoso cuadros que plasmaban los diferentes diseños de katanas. Pero eso no era lo mas sorprendente lo que en verdad la dejo sin habla, fue lo que vio al final del pasillo –Esto…. es increíble**- ** murmuro para si misma, más que un dojo parecía un bosque pero en una dimensión mas pequeña.

Su capacidad era de una cuadra completa, tenia todo el área cubierto de pasto y partes rocosas y hasta montañosas los arboles de sakura recibían a las personas con ese vaivén de sus hojas causadas por el viento fresco, Kaoru voltio a su derecha vio con asombro lo que allí estaba instalado _"Es.. es.. una cascada? _ _ Por dios este lugar es una replica modesta del bosque hinoara"_ la chica estaba fascinada con el lugar era hermoso se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, tal pareciera como si en verdad estuviera en ese bosque, aunque mas pequeño claro estaba. Si por ella fuera se quedaría ahí por siempre. Siguió observando detenidamente el lugar cuando de pronto miro a un hombre pelirrojo entrenando _"será ese el sensei?" _ pensó.

Kaoru, camino a dirección donde el se encontraba. Battousai sintió que alguien se acercaba, giro su rostro. Ojos ámbar encontraron unos bellos ojos zafiro

**-**Buenas .. tardes..- saludo Kaoru, apenas y salían las palabras de su boca con semejante cosa que tenia enfrente, hablar era lo de menos, estaba muy entretenida examinando al que posiblemente seria el sensei _"Es muy guapo_" se decía a si misma sin perderse un solo detalle de la anatomía de ese hombre

-Buenas tardes- respondió Kenshin –en que le puedo ayudar..? Pregunto

-Si…. Amm estoy buscando.. al sensei Battousai- respondió con voz decidida

Kenshin se dio la vuelta quedando completamente frente a ella –A sus ordenes señorita….- hizo una pausa para que ella expusiera su nombre

-Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya- la chica no podía dejar de verlo, en verdad que era muy guapo siguió mirándolo de arriba a bajo, hasta que su mirada reparo en una cicatriz en forma de cruz instalada en su mejilla izquierda, tenia que reconocer que era algo grotesca, pero aún así no le restaba en nada a su atractivo, al contrarió, lo hacia ver un chico rudo ,fuerte e interesante y que decir de ese cabello largo y rojo como la lava ardiente atado en una coleta por debajo de la nuca, y por supuesto que no estaba por demás añadir lo bien formado de su cuerpo, músculos fascinantes hechos a proporción de su casi 1.80 de estatura, Kaoru se dio una bofetada mental para dejar de pensar, y evitar el seguir encontrándole mas cosas buenas a su sensei. Por el simple echo de que él tenia novia y era la hermana de su amigo, no tenia ninguna oportunidad, así que lo mejor seria olvidar esa atracción surgida a primera vista...

- De pura casualidad, usted es la amiga de Enishi?- pregunto recordando la charla que tuvo con su no, tan querido cuñado.

-Si-

-mmmmm- musito el pelirrojo _"era demasiado bello para ser verdad, aunque el echo de ser su amiga no quiere decir que sea igual de insoportable que él" _pensaba para si. Kaoru pensó en esa respuesta no muy concreta, por lo que había comprobado por ella misma que en realidad no se llevaban muy bien, ella lo imaginaba por algunas platicas con Enishi pero, esto se lo confirmaba.

Kenshin comenzó a explicarle lo que se necesitaba para comenzar con las practicas, lo horarios y lo días de la misma, comenzaron a caminar para mostrarle mas afondo el lugar a Kaoru. La chica quedo fascinada y decidió que ese era el dojo de sus sueños, como decía Enishi.

-La mensualidad de cuanto es sensei?-

-No te preocupes por ello… puedo hablarte de tú?**-** pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Si claro- respondió

-Bien, tú también puedes hacerlo de acuerdo?- Kaoru asintió a lo que Kenshin prosiguió con su conversación -No te cobrare**-** su voz sonó seria pero cortés

-Perdón?, escuche bien?- la chica abrió los ojos como platos

-Perfectamente**-** kenshin seguía caminando para que su nueva alumna siguiera conociendo el lugar.

-¡No lo puedo permitir!**-** replico parando en seco su andar, el pelirrojo la imito y voltio a ver a la chica a los ojos, era una mirada triste careciente de felicidad al igual que la suya, pero llena de fortaleza.

-Las clases en mi estancia son... algo caras**-** contesto mirándola fijamente.

**-**Ya, y usted piensa que no tengo dinero para pagar las clases que imparte en SU ESTANCIA– estas ultimas palabras la recalco -tengo dinero para eso y mas- prosiguió su argumento alzando su barbilla a manera de orgullo, este tipo, la estaba haciendo enfadar, que se creía el cretino ese?

**-**Y no lo dudo, pero por favor no... me mal interpretes Kaoru- dijo apenado y pausadamente, no quería que ella pensara que él, la consideraba alguien sin recursos, pero en realidad eran caras la mensualidades y temía que por el costo, la chica no quisiera tomar la disciplina con él. -siempre lo hago con todos mis alumnos- mintió nunca regalaba mensualidades a sus alumnos, a parte no sabia el por que de ese acto. Por que regalarlas cuando si bien podía hacerle una rebaja, no tenia palabras para describir ese arrebato de generosidad.

-Como lo mencioné hace un momento… las mensualidades son caras, por lo que doy un periodo de tres meses, para que el alumno.. decida si le gustan clases que imparto como para gastar 6,000 mensuales, por tres días a la semana con dos horas de practica.-

Kaoru trago en seco_ "seis mil por kami, yo solo gano diez mil, que demonios voy hacer con cuatro mil. No me alcanzaría para nada, rayos en verdad me interesa tomar mis practicas en este lugar" _pensó suspirando_ "le tomare la palabra a este hombre."_

-De acuerdo sensei Battousai.. acepto los tres meses de prueba- dijo resignada y a la vez sumiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos _"ese tiempo me servirá para ir juntando poco a poco lo de las demás mensualidades." _ Kaoru le tendió la mano a kenshin a manera de cerrar el trato. El pelirrojo no tardo en responder a este gesto. El contacto con la mano de la chica, le hizo experimentar una descarga de sentimientos encontrados tales como la emoción, escalofríos, y calidez. A decir verdad ambos lo sintieron.

"Que hermosa es" se dijo así mismo, perdiéndose en la mirada de kaoru…

Continuara…...


	4. el destino

_*Entre la espada y la pared*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un kenshin /kaoru y datara en tiempos actuales por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, por lo que no será recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles a este contenido.

En este capitulo puse unos pequeños fragmentos de una canción que a mi en lo particular me gusta mucho, se que no esta permitido utilizar letras de canciones, desconozco a que sentido se refieren con eso de utilizarlas. Yo solo puse unas estrofas para darle mas ese sabor, a vida real, es como todo, a quién no se le ha dedicado una canción o mínimo un pensamiento al escucharla? Pues esa es mi idea en este capitulo, la interacción mental entre kenshin y kaoru. Como bien lo dije no estoy haciendo mal uso de ellas ni las estoy integrando demasiado, espero que esto no amerite un reporte por medio de ustedes. La canción se llama regálame todo tu amor y es de Álvaro Trespalacios. Recomiendo mucho escuchar la canción para aumentar un poco la emoción al leer la parte donde kaoru sale del trabajo para dirigirse al dojo. Sin mas que aclarar, seguimos con el fic espero y les guste…..

-Conversación-

"Pensamientos"

* * *

**Cap- 4 el destino**

Apenas era, el medio día del viernes y Kaoru ya había terminado de realizar sus reportes. Miraba constantemente el reloj, como si eso fuera hacer que el pasar de las horas transcurriera con más rapidez. Estaba demasiado aburrida, por lo que decidió ir a la oficina de Sanosuke. Tal vez el tendría algo de trabajo, que seguramente estaría gustoso de compartir. Kaoru toco la puerta, a lo que Sanosuke le dio el permiso de entrar con un pasa jo-cha

-Sano me muero del aburrimiento y… me preguntaba… si necesitas que te ayude en algo.?

-Estamos en las mismas, estoy igual, o mas aburrido que tú.-

Kaoru se resigno, dio media vuelta para retirarse a su oficina, pero Sanosuke la detuvo.

- Chiquilla, si te marchas seremos dos los que mueran del aburrimiento. Ven siéntate y charlemos un rato-

-Vaya! creí que nunca lo dirías- ambos rieron, no cabía duda, que se conocían muy bien. Kaoru se puso cómoda en la silla de oficina, tal vez seria una charla algo larga.

-Qué tal te fue ayer?, Descansaste?- pregunto Sanosuke retirando varios papeles de su escritorio

-Si- respondió kaoru. -Y no solo eso… fui a inscribirme a un dojo, tomare clases de laido.

-No sabia que te gustaba eso, nunca lo mencionaste- exclamo fingiéndose el ofendido

-Si, al igual que tú no me dijiste que ya tenias novia!**-** Kaoru también fingió, el estar muy ofendida, pero después cambio su gesto por una mirada pícara. Sanosuke casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-Co…como lo supiste?- trastabillo intrigado.

**-**Ayer llame a tu casa y… digamos que a tu mamá, se le quemaban las habas por decirlo.-

Sanosuke se aclaro la garganta **–**Bueno, apenas tenemos dos semanas…**-** hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño **-**¡Pero que rayos hago dándote explicaciones!, ¡si estamos hablando de ti, no de mi!**-** Sanosuke se recargo completamente en el respaldo de su cómoda silla posando sus brazos detrás de su nuca **-**Te gusta el laido, fuiste al dojo y que mas?- pregunto interesado o al menos eso daba a entender. Ya que, no quería que Kaoru lo cuestionara sobre su kitsune, como el le decía de cariño.

Kaoru parecía muy divertida con la situación, conocía de sobra a su amigo y bien sabia que él no admitiría que por fin se había enamorado, ya que su apodo del soltero indomable y mas codiciado de todo el Japón, estaba en juego. Después de soltar una pequeña risilla, Kaoru comenzó a contarle su experiencia con aquel dojo.

-Pues me encanto el lugar y me inscribí, el lunes comienzo con mi primera clase**-** exclamó emocionada. Sanosuke subió su mano derecha y con sus dos dedos rasco su barbilla, como quién quiere acordarse de algo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi cuñado también tiene un dojo!-

-Mmm… últimamente a todo el mundo, le da por tener cuñados con dojos- dijo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos.

-Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Sanosuke con sumo interés.

-Mi amigo, me dijo de ese dojo, que chistosamente al igual que tú, su cuñado es el dueño- hizo una pequeña pausa -ayer fui quede fascinada, es un lugar hermoso. El dojo mitsurugi ryu es una pequeña replica del bosque hinoara, y que decir; sensei Battousai es muy…- kaoru buscaba la palabra correcta para describir a su sensei una que no delatara lo mucho que le había gustado –ge…generoso- titubeó un poco.

Sanosuke estaba con la quijada casi en el suelo, su amiga estaba hablando del mismo dojo de su cuñado Kenshin

-Jo-chan me dejas sorprendido, que pequeño es el mundo ese dojo es del her….- Sanosuke no termino de revelar a Kaoru, de quien era ese dojo, ya que una llamada telefónica lo interrumpió – diga….que?...no es posible que no, lo puedan resolver… dime entonces para que te contrate como encargado de tienda? Si no puedes resolver nada…. No hay pero que valga.- Sanosuke colgó el teléfono estaba irritado, como era posible? que su personal de Osaka lo hicieran viajar, por su falta de capacidad en resolver problemas internos. Kaoru le miro confundida.

-Sucede algo grave en Osaka?- pregunto preocupada.

-Nada que no se pueda resolver- dio un suspiro - Caray estaba aburrido no? Pues creo que me han dado trabajo para exentar dos meses de mi vida del aburrimiento**-** a pesar de su clara molestia, su el sentido del humor seguía presente. Tomo su portafolios **–**Kaoru tengo que viajar a Osaka, no se cuanto tiempo me tome, te quedas al frente de la sucursal.-

Kaoru asintió, salieron de la estancia. La chica se devolvió a su aburrida oficina, aburrida por que ese día estaba muy tranquilo para su gusto; no había mucho trabajo, por no decir nada.

* * *

Kenshin salió de la empresa. Se dirigió rápidamente al dojo para presentar sus clases. Una vez que finalizo su rutina como sensei en el dojo, se marcho a casa o mejor dicho a su lujosa mansión. Una vez allí en la mansión Himura, kenshin subió a su recamara para adentrarse a su cuarto de baño privado y darse una refrescante ducha, una vez aseado opto por ponerse cómodo, camino rápidamente al tocador, corrió el cajón y saco un pants color verde militar, la camisa la omitiría total estaba en el resguardo de su hogar, y no saldría a ningún lado, para que ponérsela?, aparte que en ese día, estaba haciendo un calor endemoniado. Recorrió, con paso apresurado la planta alta buscando algo; más bien a alguien, tanto silencio le extrañaba. Bajo las escaleras y ahora buscaba en la planta baja, al validar que su hermana Megumi no se encontraba le llamo, pues era algo tarde para estar fuera de casa. Kenshin era un poco sobre protector con su hermana y eso que el era menor que ella, eso era lo de menos, ya que los años menos que se llevaba de Megumi, no le restaban valentía ni fuerza. El teléfono seguía timbrando sin dar señal alguna de la voz de Megumi, kenshin ya se estaba preocupando_ "Ella no llega tan tarde y menos estando sola"_ pensó mientras remarcaba nuevamente el numero_ "Aparte cuando salimos de la empresa me dijo que se vendría directo a casa y no saldría por que Sanosuke tuvo que salir de viaje, y de esa platica ya transcurrieron 6 horas. Ya es para que hubiera llegado, desde hace un buen rato" _ la voz de Megumi lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Hola kenshin! dime que ocurre?**-** pregunto Megumi.

-Llegue a casa, no te vi y me preocupe ¿dónde estás?**-** cuestiono el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh! Kenshin discúlpame por favor, Tae me invito al cine y olvide llamar para avisarte- respondió la mujer apenada por su falta de atención hacia su preocupadísimo hermano.

**-**No es necesario que te disculpes, solo prométeme que andarás con cuidado ¿quieres que vaya por ti ? al llegar a casa me di cuenta que dejaste tu auto-

-Si, lo deje por que Tae pasó por mi, en un rato mas me llevara de regreso, así que no te preocupes tanto Kenshin-

-Megumi, como me pides que no me preocupe, lo que me sucedió hace un año te podría ocurrir a ti también**- **dijo un poco exaltado.

- Lo se Ken, pero estas de acuerdo que no podemos vivir encerrados por el miedo, eso no es vida, yo se que tenemos que cambiar algunas cosas y entre ellas esta el tener que reforzar mas las precauciones- hizo una pequeña pausa -Y yo hermanito, no me separo de mi gas pimienta- finalizo entre risas para tranquilizar a kenshin.

- Esta bien, pero no llegues muy tarde, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-

Kenshin corto la llamada, camino hacia el mini bar. Cuando estaba preparándose su whisky en las rocas, sintió como resbalaban por su bien formado torso desnudo, algunas gotillas que destilaban sus rojas hebras sueltas, por el reciente baño. Camino hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble, con su mano izquierda sostenía su whisky, con su mano derecha recorrió las tres cicatrices que adornaban su abdomen, cicatrices que guardaban una historia….

"mi secuestro" pensó dándole un buen trago al whisky. Sacudió la cabeza despejándose de esos recuerdos, ya que de ser así, era capaz de ir por su hermana Megumi, cosa que a ella le molestaría demasiado _"mejor me tranquilizo ella ya tomo sus precauciones"_ pensó mientras daba otro trago a su whisky. En ese instante, unos ojos zafiros llegaron a su mente, cuya dueña era una mujer con el nombre de kaoru _"el lunes volveré a verle"_ pensó suspirando _" es tan bella, no me extraña que traiga como idiota a enishi"_ ese pensamiento le desagrado, enishi, por un instante imagino a su cuñado insistiendo con la chica, y ella respondiendo a sus peticiones.

_Novios….._ de pronto una ráfaga de imágenes golpearon otra vez su mente. Sintió un hueco en el estomago al imaginar a Enishi novio de Kaoru, de un solo trago bebió totalmente lo que le quedaba del whisky _"no eso seria imposible el tiene rogándole mucho tiempo, y por lo que se gracias a Tomoe esa niña no le corresponde"_ se tranquilizo y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

_"Hay esperanza….."_

Ya era más de media noche, una vez que vio a Megumi entrar a casa sana y salva, y por su puesto después de haber bebido 4 whiskys más, subió a su habitación para ya dormir, estaba algo cansado y ansioso por soñar con un ángel…. Kaoru…

* * *

El fin de semana transcurrió rápidamente, trayendo consigo, nuevamente el inicio de esta. _"Lunes….. el gran día"_ pensaba Kaoru mientras organizaba todo el papeleo de su escritorio.

La hora de salida llego velozmente. Kaoru se marcho de inmediato al dojo, iba emocionada, tarareando una canción mientras esperaba el camión colectivo, pero desde cuándo hacia ella eso? Si siempre renegaba al tener que transportarse en el bus, desde que a su hermoso mustang rojo convertible le había pasado un pequeño accidente y por consecuencia tendría que estar digamos unas semanas más a manos del mecánico, pero que importaba eso. Ya no tarareaba la canción, ahora la cantaba mentalmente _"Ven y regálame un sueño amor, tu eres a quien yo quiero, no pretendo ya buscar, tu eres mi otra mitad contigo la vida es"_ Kaoru seguía cantando, sin darse cuenta, que esa canción se la dedicaba inconscientemente a cierto sensei pelirrojo.

* * *

Kenshin termino de dar su clase, despidió a sus alumnos. Una vez que se marcho el ultimo, miro su reloj _"Faltan 10 minutos para la clase de Kaoru"_ pensó. Se acerco a una repisa donde tenia un estéreo, lo encendió nuevamente pero esta vez no puso las canciones japonesas para prácticas samurái, sintonizo una estación de radio dejando una canción que no había escuchado, tal vez era nueva y recién comenzaba a salir en la radio. El pelirrojo la escucho con atención…

_Ven y regálame todo tu amor, regálame un beso, que me lleve hasta el sol, que no sepa de dolor, que me cure el corazón, ven y regálame un sueño amor… tu eres a quien yo quiero. _

Justo en esas estrofas, los pensamiento de Kenshin, los ocupaba cierta chica hermosa de piel morena clara, cabellos negros como la noche, ojos grandes y de color azul zafiro, que casualmente estaba a punto de llegar _"KAORU"_ suspiro fuerte mente.

-Sensei- escucho el pelirrojo a sus espaldas. Se giro y vio a la dueña de tan melodiosa voz y por su puesto de sus pensamientos. Ambos quedaron frente a frente mirándose el uno al otro. La canción a un seguía.

_ven y regálame un sueño amor, tu eres a quien yo quiero, no pretendo ya buscar, tu eres mi otra mitad, contigo la vida es …un sueñoooo. _ Una vez que finalizo la canción Kaoru fue la primera en reaccionar

**-**Te gusta esa canción sensei? A mi me encanta!, esta hermosa**-** exclamó la chica brindándole una bella y cálida sonrisa, sonrisa que el respondió con el mismo gesto

**-**Es la primera vez que la escucho, pero si, me gusto. Te doy completamente la razón es hermosa- _"como tú_" pensó el chico mientras acomodaba el modo CD del mini componente. La música japonesa retomo su lugar, y Kaoru comenzó sus clases por primera vez. Las dos horas transcurrieron súbitamente, por lo que Kaoru y Kenshin se despidieron con pesar, tomando sus respectivos rumbos con desgana, pues ambos querían seguir en la compañía del otro

Continuara…...

Espero le haya gustado, por favor no olviden dejar review, que eso es, lo que a uno lo impulsa a seguir con la historia.

Hasta la próxima ;)


	5. cita planeada

_*Entre la espada y la pared*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

Esta historia es un kenshin /kaoru y datara en tiempos actuales por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, por lo que no será recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles a este contenido.

-Conversación-

"Pensamientos"

**Cap- 5 cita planeada**

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, ya había pasado un mes desde que Kaoru tomo su primer practica con Kenshin, convirtiéndolas ya en un total de doce clases. En ese lapso, ellos formaron una gran amistad, pero no al grado de llegar a salir juntos, solo aprovechaban los días de prácticas para charlar, ya que Kaoru respetaba la relación que su sensei sostenía con Tomoe, la hermana de su amigo Enishi. A pesar de la confianza que ambos construyeron, Kenshin aún reservaba algunas cosas como lo de su secuestro y lo mal que marchaba la relación con tomoe. Eso no quería decir que no confiara en ella, simplemente no quería agobiarla con sus problemas. Lo que él quería era conocerla mas, esa mujer le interesaba y mucho.

-Sensei Battousai- lo llamo Kaoru mientras dejaba su shinai en el pasto.

-Kaoru, mi nombre es Kenshin, me gustaría mas que me llames así- dijo el pelirrojo mientras apagaba el mini componente

-De.. de acuerdo sensei- respondió la chica titubeando un poco. Kenshin frunció el ceño a lo que kaoru rectifico rápidamente -perdón, Kenshin.-

**-**Mucho mejor – contesto –Ahora si que ibas a preguntar?-

-Mmm este mes, me he dado cuenta que….- hizo una pequeña pausa -Que no se han presentado mas alumnos, es decir …yo soy … la única y me preguntaba, si en realidad este horario.. ya existía antes de que yo viniera a inscribirme?

Kenshin la observaba divertido **–**Claro que existía, solo que nadie venia a así que yo lo tome para entrenar un poco- mintió ** –**pero cuando tu llegaste y me expusiste tus necesidades, opte por darte clase en este horario**-** a Kenshin no le gustaba mentir pero era necesario, o si no que le diría; por supuesto que venia gente, pero las cambie a una clase anterior a esta, por que soy un celoso compulsivo y no me apetecía que mis alumnos te vieran y a eso agrégale que quería tenerte a solas…" sencillamente lo mandaría al inframundo y eso no seria todo, si no, que también pensaría que es un hentai. Mejor se quedaba con la mentirilla piadosa.

-Oh gracias- Kaoru le sonrió muy cálidamente, acción que dejo al pelirrojo sin habla.

* * *

Kaoru daba vueltas en su cama constante mente, no podía dormir , se le venia a la mente una y otra vez su sensei _"Me gusta tanto, pero… el tiene novia tengo que esconder este sentimiento"_ se decía así misma restregándose la almohada en la cara.

Kenshin estaba en la misma situación, no podía conciliar el sueño, esa chica le había robado la tranquilidad y por que no decirlo, también el corazón. Puso su mano izquierda sobre su frente y su mano derecha recorrió una y otra vez esas cicatrices sobre su abdomen, le dolían un poco, tal vez abrían cerrado en falso," falso" esa palabra le recordaba que se aplicaba no solo en sus heridas, si no también a la falsa relación con Tomoe. Ya estaba decidido en la primera oportunidad terminaría con esa absurda relación, y poder ofrecerle a Kaoru lo que toda mujer buena como ella se merece; amor, fidelidad, comprensión y sobre todo una familia, bueno claro esta, solo si ella lo acepta. A decir verdad no había pensado en un posible rechazo de Kaoru, pues de ser así el también tenia derecho a luchar por ella.

A estas alturas lo que más le preocupaba en realidad era su madre, de sobra sabía, que tomaría demasiado mal esa ruptura. De pronto imagino a su madre histérica y rezándole una letanía completa _"uff doy gracias a kami que aun faltan meses para que regresen"_ Kenshin se levanto de la cama, bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, cuando ya iba de regreso a su recamara algo en la sala lo sobresalto, rápidamente encendió la luz y vio a Megumi sentada hablando por teléfono o al menos eso parecía, después de recuperarse del pequeño susto se fue acercando a ella.

-Megumi que rayos hacías aquí con la luz apagada?- alzo la voz un poco.

-shhhhhh no grites, estoy intentando comunicarme con Aoshi, ese insensato tiene mucho que no llama- replico la chica aun pegada al teléfono.

-bueno- dijo una voz al otro lado de la linea

-Aoshi- chillo Megumi poniendo el alta voz para que escuchara Kenshin y participara en la conversación.

-Megumi te has dado cuenta de la hora qué es?- reclamó el chico un poco adormilado.

-y t.u, te has dado cuenta que tienes mucho tiempo incomunicado?- Cuestiono la chica.

-perdón- dijo, Aoshi serio.

-cuándo regresas a tokyo?- pregunto Kenshin.

**-**Mañana por la mañana**-** hizo una pausa **-**Tengo novia**-** soltó de un de un tirón con voz fría pero con un toque de felicidad.

-Quéeeee?- preguntaron al unisonó Kenshin y Megumi.

-Mañana la conocerán y si me disculpan tengo sueño, yo si duermo- Aoshi corto la llamada. Kenshin y Megumi no cabían del asombro esto si que era un milagro. Aoshi con novia! Increíble.

* * *

Kaoru preparaba el desayuno, o al menos, el intento hacia. El timbre la interrumpió de sus labores culinarias poco comestibles a decir verdad. Abrió la puerta y una gran emoción embargo su ser.

-Misao- grito con entusiasmo y felicidad -Cuánto tiempo- dijo Kaoru abrazando a su prima con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Lo se, pero ya estoy aquí!- exclamó misao correspondiendo al abrazo de su prima Kaoru.

-Ven acabo de preparar el desayuno- invito a pasar a Misao al comedor misao puso cara de terror no dudaba que kaoru haya preparado el desayuno ya, de echo su nariz ya lo había olido _"wiud"_ pensó

-Este.. si quieres mejor … yo invito el desayuno amm.. fuera de casa, para que no te molestes en calentar**-** Misao quería cumplir su cometido de presentarla con su cuñado por lo que tenia que cuidar su salud y probando comida alguna de Kaoru, eso seria imposible ya que entre las cualidades de la chica no entraba la cocina.

-No, es ninguna molestia – le dedico una sonrisa a su prima con una mirada de gran afecto

-misao se aclaro la garganta **–**Kaoru.. no me lo tomes a mal, pero.. no creo que tus artes culinarias hayan mejorado en tan pocos meses- la chica cerro los ojos esperando una reacción violenta de parte de Kaoru.

-Misaooooooo!- el afecto se acabo...

-Quéeeee?- dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa y escapando de su prima.

* * *

Megumi, Aoshi y Kenshin estaban reunidos en la mansión Himura. Platicaban de todo un poco. Aoshi: les relato sobre su estancia en Kyoto y como era que se habían echo novios, Misao y el. Megumi; de cómo se había echo novia de Sanosuke y lo mal que se llevaban, pero lo mucho que se amaban, kenshin: simplemente de lo mal que seguía la relación con Tomoe y de su nueva alumna. Aoshi jamás mencionó los apellidos de misao ni Kenshin el nombre de su alumna, si no, ambos hubieran reparado en el parentesco. Después de un platica muy amena, Aoshi le hizo una invitación a un bar para ese mismo día.

**-**Hoy por la noche? Pero Sanosuke aún no regresa de Osaka- Megumi rechazo la invitación con desgana pues en realidad si quería ir, pero sin sano no seria lo mismo _"Ese cabeza de gallo me las pagara, miren que abandonarme tanto tiempo"_ pensaba algo disgustada pero triste a la vez. Lo extrañaba mucho.

-Entonces no iras?- pregunto Aoshi.

**-** No, gracias me quedare en casa , ya habrá otra oportunidad para interactuar con tu novia-

-Y tu Kenshin?- la pregunta ahora fue para el pelirrojo.

-No quiero hacer mal tercio, en otra ocasión será-

-no lo harás, también ira la prima de Misao**-** dijo Aoshi fastidiado, lo que menos le gustaba era rogar, pero muy a su pesar esta vez lo tendría que hacer ya que el plan de misao, consistía primeramente en que se conocieran Kenshin y Kaoru por tanto el tenia que asistir.

Manos a la obra tendría que convencer a su testarudo hermano de ir, por kami que no quería soportar toda la noche a una misao emberrinchada haciéndole reclamos, por no haber llevado a su hermano. Con un par de movimientos desecho esas imágenes de su mente.

-Es una chica linda, vi su fotografía. Tal vez eso es lo que te falte para decidirte a dejar a esa mujer- exclamó cruzando lo brazos

-Si Ken**-** a segundo Megumi **– **Tienes 27 años y toda una vida por delante, aún estas a tiempo de rectificar y buscar a una buena mujer que te quiera por esto- coloco su mano derecha en el pecho del pelirrojo, justamente palpando su corazón **– **Nada pierdes con conocer a esta chica**-**

-Ya la encontré, y es mi alumna **-** replico kenshin recordando a Kaoru.

**-**¡¿Si?! Lo mismo dijiste de Tomoe y ve lo que encontraste!- Aoshi intentaba hacer reflexionar a su obstinado hermano. Kenshin solo movia su cabeza en forma de aceptación

**-**Nada pierdes en conocer a esa chica, dos opciones siempre son mejor que una**-** lo trataba de alentar Megumi.

**-**Bien, bien lo haré**-** no le dejaron alternativa, esos dos juntos eran dinamita pura.

-Por cierto...- pregunto Aoshi** -**papá y mamá donde están? Es raro que no hayan bajado, en cuanto llegue.

**-**Aún no llegan de viaje, estarán fuera aproximadamente 5 meses mas- respondió Megumi.

Aoshi tomo el teléfono para llamar a sus padres, Kenshin y Megumi lo detuvieron, ya que seria una perdida de tiempo; no se habían llevado sus celulares.

**-**Ni te molestes en hablarles, ellos son los que se comunican con nosotros. Tú sabes... una segunda luna de miel** –** dijo Megumi con gestos extremadamente acaramelados.

* * *

Con el medio hermano de tu novio?- exclamó Kaoru extrañada.

-Si-

-Misao pero… yo no necesito que me acomodes citas- en ese momento cierto pelirrojo cruzo por su mente.

-Vamos Kaoru te va a gustar, ya vi una foto es guapo, tiene un dojo y no creo que sea necesario que te recuerde de que empresa es dueño o si?- Misao trataba de despertar el interés en Kaoru revelándole que ese sujeto se dedicaba a todo lo que a ella le llamaba la atención, así por lo menos se animaría a conocerlo, guiada por la curiosidad de preguntarle algunas cosas referente a la elaboración de espadas e intercambiar algunas ideas en cuanto a las técnicas del laido y así poco a poco fuera creciendo la atracción y por que no? También el amor.

-También tu cuñado tiene un dojo?- interrogo Kaoru estupefacta.

-Si por que te sorprende tanto?- repuso Misao.

-Por nada olvídalo- _"Pero que demonios? A todo el mundo se le ha antojado tener cuñados con dojos, por kami esto es epidemia"_ pensaba mientras recordaba lo que le acababa de decir su prima, la platica a medias con Sanosuke y por supuesto su amigo Enishi. Todos tenían algo en común, un cuñado sensei.

-Esta bien solo lo conoceré, no me casare- por fin se decidió kaoru, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa _"tal vez y solo tal vez así me pueda sacar a kenshin de la cabeza, no puedo guardar esperanza alguna el tiene novia y es la hermana de Enishi mi amigo"_ un deje de tristeza cubrió su rostro cosa que no paso desapercibida por Misao…

Continuara…...


	6. plan cupido

_*Entre la espada y la pared*_

Disclaimer

Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece, si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki

Esta historia es un kenshin /kaoru y datara en tiempos actuales por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, por lo que no será recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles a este contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

**Cap- 6 Plan Cupido**

Kaoru y Misao terminaban de arreglarse para la gran noche de diversión.

-Kaoru ya estas lista?- Misao estaba algo impaciente, pues los chicos ya no tardaban en llegar por ellas.

-Si… pero mucho me temo que tendré que alcanzarlos en el bar. Olvide por completo que hoy, me cito el mecánico, lo mas probable es que me entregue mi auto- dijo agarrando su bolso.

-Bien, pero no tardes- expuso Misao tomando un papel para escribirle el domicilio a kaoru. La chica tomo el papel y salió de su casa.

* * *

Ya daban las 7:00 de la noche con quince minutos, Aoshi salió a la cochera. Subió a su camioneta del año, una lobo blanca de lujo. Kenshin salió tras él, se acerco a la lobo e intento abrir la puerta para subir, el chico ni lento ni perezoso activo los seguros para impedir que el pelirrojo abordara con él.

-¡Hey Aoshi quita el maldito seguro!-

-No- fue la fría respuesta del Aoshi –vete en tu camioneta- finalizo.

-¿Para qué? Si vamos a donde mismo, y regresaremos al mismo lugar. No veo el caso de…- el rostro confundido de Kenshin paso a uno divertido. –O es que a caso del bar no piensas regresar a casa?- el pelirrojo le propinaba una mirada picara a su hermano. Aoshi entendió rápidamente a lo que se refería su hermano, y un tono carmesí cubrió su rostro. El chico en cuestión retiro los seguros dejando acceso libre a kenshin para que subiera.

-Idiota mal pensado. Si esa hubiese sido mi intención, ¡créeme que no te hubiera invitado!- dijo irritado.

-¡Si claro! Esa no era tu intención- Kenshin sonaba burlesco –Y es por eso que querías que me llevara mi camioneta- finalizo con sarcasmo declarado.

Aoshi torció los ojos ante el comentario. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron casa de kaoru y Misao. Bajaron de la camioneta y caminaron hacia la puerta, mas tardaron en tocar cuando una Misao ya estaba agazapada y besando a un Aoshi con cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba tan efusiva bienvenida. Aoshi, presento a misao como su novia a kenshin, se dieron la mano a forma de saludo. Misao tomo el brazo de Aoshi jalándolo consigo para subir a la camioneta, estaba ansiosa por salir a beber unos tragos con su amado y su cuñado total kaoru llegaría al bar directamente. Aoshi se detuvo, giro la cabeza de izquierda a derecha buscando a alguien Kenshin hizo lo mismo, pues se ponía que en total serian 4 personas, y no tres.

-Misao y tu prima?- preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Nos alcanzará en el bar. Fue a donde el mecánico por su coche- kenshin y Aoshi, asintieron ante la respuesta de Misao. Subieron a la camioneta dando marcha hacia el bar shikku.

* * *

Kaoru estaba molesta, el mecánico solo le había echo ir al taller para pedirle mas dinero!. En que pensaba ese tipo, qué no se lo pudo haber dicho por teléfono?. Era tan necesario hacerle perder tiempo así?. Camino hacia la avenida y pidió la parada a un taxi -al bar shikku por favor- le dijo al taxista cerrando la a portezuela de este.

Una vez en el bar, bajo del taxi no sin antes pagar y después de un gracias. Entro al bar observando minuciosamente las mesas, ya que el lugar estaba algo obscuro, tenía una visión excelente pero aún así se le dificultaba distinguir muy bien a las personas. Después de unos segundos ubico la mesa donde se encontraba su prima Misao. Camino con pasos firmes, a pesar del nerviosismo causado por estar apunto de conocer al novio de su prima y al hermano del este. Paro su andar, alzo su mano derecha y con un delicado movimiento acomodo algunos mechones que rebelde mente se habían deslizado por su rostro, incorporándolos nuevamente a su flequillo de lado.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludo cortésmente. Misao al escuchar la voz de su prima voltio al igual que Aoshi; ambos chicos se pusieron de pie. Misao realizo las presentaciones entre Aoshi y Kaoru, se estrecharon la mano a forma de saludo y un ``mucho gusto.´´ Misao llamo al pelirrojo.

-HIMURA- lo interrumpió la chica, ya que por estar entretenido en su celular mandando un mensaje, no se percato de que la famosa prima ya había llegado. –Mi prima ya esta aquí- exclamó.

-Oh disculpen!- excuso el chico levantándose de la mesa girando y su vista hacia la recién llegada.

-Ka..Kaoru?- estaba impresionado apenas y pudo articular su nombre.

-Sensei?- exclamó kaoru sorprendida, no lo podía creer su sensei ahí?. Un momento entonces si él estaba ahí solo podía significar una cosa… _"¡es el hermano del novio de misao!"_ no sabia si llorar, gritar, enojarse o ponerse feliz, se suponía que conocer al supuesto cuñado de Misao era lo mas viable para olvidarse de su sensei, pero tal parecía el universo estaba en su contra, tanto que, hasta su posibilidad de olvido lo derrumbo; haciendo que el fuera el hermano del novio de su prima.

Kenshin observaba a kaoru de arriba a bajo, estaba embelesado se veía preciosa con ese corto short azul marino que contorneaban una deliciosa cadera ancha y dejaba al descubierto sus lindas y trabajadas piernas de gruesa pantorrilla, piernas que el con gusto aceptaría que le rodearan su cuerpo abrazando su espalda. Y que decir de ese strapless blanco que resaltaba esos senos redondos y bien proporcionados .Su pequeña cintura por kami, que lo invitaba a tomarla con sus grandes manos. Era la primera vez que le veía suelta su larga y negra cabellera enmarcando su rostro con ese flequillo de lado, su cara era angelical llevaba un poco de maquillaje que se mezclaba a la perfección con sus finas facciones. Ante los ojos del pelirrojo había una diosa.

-¿Sensei?- preguntaron Aoshi y Misao -Entonces ya se conocían?- continuaron cuestionando.

-¡Si!- contesto kaoru. La chica comenzó a relatar la historia de cómo buscaba dojos para estudiar laido: el arte samurái, de lo mucho que batallaba, ya que ninguno le agradaba hasta que un día Enishi su amigo le menciono sobre el dojo que recién había apertura-do su cuñado, siendo así, la manera en la cual ella dio con el dojo de Kenshin convirtiéndose en alumna de este. Cuando Kaoru mencionó el nombre de Enishi, Aoshi hizo una mueca de desagrado acompasándolo con un comentario de `` el hermano de la loca novia de kenshin´´ las chicas quedaron extrañadas por tal comentario pero aún así, prefirieron no entrar en detalles. Kenshin le dedico una mirada profunda y asesina, sus dos orbes color ámbar centellaban intensamente, y no por él le dijera loca Tomoe, el motivo de su enojo era por el simple echo de mencionarla ya que no le apetecía recordarla. Aoshi entendió lo que el pelirrojo le quiso decir con esa fulminante mirada.

Misao se acerco a Aoshi –"ya se conocían, así que será mas fácil"- le murmuro en el oído a su novio. Ahora el chico fue quien se acerco al oído de ella –"Qué es lo que esta maquilando esa cabecilla tuya?"- pregunto el chico ya que el poco tiempo que llevaban de novios se había dado cuenta lo atrabancada que era. -" ya lo veras"- respondió la chica entusiasmada formando en sus labios una sonrisa picara.

-Les gusta el whisky- pregunto el pelirrojo ignorando el cuchicheo entre su hermano y su cuñada. Todos asintieron ante la pregunta. Kenshin se levanto de su lugar a lado de Kaoru dirigiéndose a la barra por una botella del mejor whisky ya que el mesero no se dignaba a darles turno para atenderlos. El pelirrojo venia de regreso con la botella, se sentó en su lugar tomo las copas y comenzó a preparar las bebidas. Kaoru lo miraba sumiéndose en sus pensamientos "se ve tan guapo" analizaba reprimiendo un suspiro. No solo ella lo pensaba, si no también todas las chicas que estaban en aquel lugar. Lo veían descaradamente casi comiéndoselo con la mirada, kaoru al percatarse de eso sintió celos le molestaba de sobremanera, que esas mujerzuelas quisieran llamar su atención, aunque a decir verdad no se les podía culpar, ya que su sensei se veía endemoniadamente sexy con ese pantalón negro ajustado a sus caderas y piernas, que claramente hacia juego con su camisa también negra de manga tres cuartos que se adherían formidablemente a esos gruesos y fuertes brazos. Llevaba los tres primeros botones desabrochados que mostraban su pecho adornado por un crucifijo, que se mostraba como división entre sus marcados pectorales que incitaban al pecado. Kaoru sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos.

Cada quien tomo su copa comenzando a beber de ellas. Misao fue la primera en romper esa pausa, que si bien no era en su totalidad ya que la música servía a la perfección en esos momentos faltos de palabras.

-Y Megumi, por que no vino?- pregunto Misao sorbiendo un poco de whisky

- Su novio Sanosuke viajo a Osaka- respondió kenshin -y que sin el se aburriría. Que en otra ocasión aceptaba con gusto- finalizo el pelirrojo bebiendo de su copa.

Kaoru, al igual que todos, le tomaba al whisky. Al escuchar las palabras del chico, casi se atraganta.

-Dijiste Sanosuke?- pregunto Kaoru volteando a ver al pelirrojo con gesto de impresión, quería estar segura de haber escuchado bien el nombre que minutos atrás el chico expusiera.

-Si... por qué la pregunta?-

-Cómo se apellida?-

-Sagara. ¿Lo conoces?- cuestiono Kenshin intrigado.

-¡Por su puesto!- exclamó Kaoru - Es mi jefe- hizo una pequeña pausa -¡Claro! ahora entiendo- dijo tronando los dedos y comenzando a reír dejando a los presentes muy confundidos.

-Entender? Qué?- preguntó Misao.

- El por qué todos mis conocidos incluyendo a mi prima, tenían cuñados con dojos- exclamó divertida. Bebió nuevamente del whisky. -Como les dije hace un momento, yo buscaba dojos donde impartieran la disciplina del laido, ninguno me agradaba Después Enishi me llamo preguntando si ya lo había encontrado a mi gusto, por lo fue mi respuesta fue negativa, por lo que el me dijo del dojo de su cuñado- volteo con el pelirrojo -Fui, me gusto y me inscribí, al día siguiente en el trabajo, le conté a Sanosuke que me había inscrito al laido y me salió con que su cuñado también tenia un dojo. Y ahora en la mañana, mi prima, con que el hermano de su novio también era sensei y tenia su propio dojo- Kaoru hizo una pausa para tomar de su copa –En resumen todos se referían a ti sensei- la chica finalizo apuntando con su dedo a Kenshin, soltando sonora carcajada.

El pelirrojo la veía divertido, le encantaba esa sonrisa. Levantaron sus copas para brindar por la velada que juraba ser inolvidable.

La noche transcurría y las dos parejas seguían bebiendo y platicando divertidos, misao irrumpió el momento, dando su opinión de ir a un lugar más tranquilo, era hora de poner en marcha su plan. Kenshin y Aoshi pagaron la cuenta, segundos después salieron del lugar. Kaoru estaba un poco mareada, pero eso no era obstáculo alguno para terminar con la velada, la estaba pasando bien su organismo aún aguantaba unos whiskys más.

-Kaoru dejemos tu coche en casa para transportarnos en la camioneta de Aoshi- propuso Misao

-no será necesario, no me lo entregaron- respondió la pelinegra de mal humor al recordar al idiota del mecánico.

Los cuatro subieron a la lobo. Como era de esperase a Kenshin y Kaoru les toco juntos en la segunda cabina. La camioneta se puso en marcha, por lo que rápidamente Kenshin propuso ir a su apartamento, aunque él no viviera ahí lo conservaba amueblado y muy limpio ya que cada tercer día mandaba a que le hicieran aseo general. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Ya era media noche cuando llegaron al lujoso apartamento. Kaoru estaba maravillada esté hombre tenia muy buen gusto para la decoración y conste que ella aún no tomaba en cuenta la gran colección de katanas que adornaban varios compartimentos de un gran librero que daba una vista preciosa a la enorme sala. Kaoru no cabía de la impresión, si eso era un departamento, su casa en que concepto quedaba?

Kenshin les indico que se pusieran cómodos, mientras él preparaba las bebidas con whisky. Kaoru le ofreció al pelirrojo, ayudarle a llevar las bebidas a la mesa de centro, así que el chico aprovecho para encender el mini componente y amenizar un poco más la velada. La chica retomo su lugar en el sillón de dos asientos y quedar frente a su prima Misao y Aoshi que ocupaban el de tres. El pelirrojo seguiría aprovechando la oportunidad de estar cerca de Kaoru, por lo que se dispuso a ocupar el lugar a un lado de ella. Después de beber tres copas mas, Misao comenzó con el primer paso de su plan Cupido.

-¡Juguemos!- chillo emocionada, estaba ansiosa por comenzar con el pequeño empujoncito para esos dos. Misao dirigió una mirada a Aoshi dándole a entender que ya era hora, el chico lo comprendió pero a pesar de eso la confusión afloraba en él, Kaoru y Kenshin quedaron en el mismo estado "A que juego se refiere" se preguntaban mentalmente.

-¡Yo comienzo! Kaoru verdad o reto?- pregunto la oji verde con deleite.

-Misao, no se te hace que ya estamos… em grandecitos para estos juegos?- Kaoru objeto ante la idea un tanto infantil de su prima, sin tener siquiera la más remota idea del verdadero objetivo del ´´jueguito infantil.´´

-No seas aguafiestas, vamos a recordar viejos tiempos con los juegos de secundaria. No me vas a negar que eran muy divertidos- recordaba con nostalgia su primer beso, pero claro estaba que no eran mejor, que los de su ahora novio. Aoshi voltio con Misao de reojo, ese comentario no le agrado en lo absoluto. Recordó los retos que se imponían en la escuela y tan solo el imaginar que jugara así, le molestaba demasiado. Misao vio la expresión del chico, le regalo una tierna sonrisa, ya se imaginaba las perversidades que él había pensado con ese comentario de ``eran muy divertidos´´ que había echo segundos atrás.

-Cariño no pienses mal- acaricio el rostro de su novio, después de ese gesto retomo su pregunta.

-Verdad o reto Kaoru?-

-Verdad- la chica se dio por vencida y opto por prestarse al juego, era imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a su terca prima. Mientras kaoru esperaba el reto que le impondría Misao, bebía tranquilamente de su whisky.

La respuesta de kaoru decepciono a misao un poco, pues ella creía que escogería el reto. La noche era joven aún y tenían mucho tiempo por delante no había prisas para ejecutar el primer acercamiento. -Qué tipo de ropa interior traes puesta?-

Kaoru estaba roja de la vergüenza, como se le ocurría preguntar semejante cosa. Llegando a casa la mataría. –bo…boxer c...cachetero- respondió tartamudeando. Kenshin estaba divertido al ver a Kaoru en ese estado, le guiño un ojo, acción que la hizo cohibirse mas. El pelirrojo comenzaba a tener pensamientos un tanto pecaminosos en los cuales, visualizaba las miles de maneras en que podía despojarla de cierta prenda. La voz de misao resonó nuevamente.

-¡Tu turno Kaoru!

-Verdad o reto?- inquirió la chica a su prima Misao.

-Reto- repuso con decisión

-Kenshin tienes vodka?-

-Si- el chico se dirigió hacia el mini bar por la botella – Aquí tienes- dijo pasándole la botella a Kaoru. La chica sirvió un poco mas de la mitad del líquido en la copa vacía de Misao.

-Tómalo de dos tragos- la pelinegra sonrió, pues sabia a la perfección el rechazo que Misao sentía para el vodka, y que mas podía esperarse después de tremenda borrachera que le dejó resaca de tres días, y aparte uno entero sin salir del baño a causa de las nauseas que este le provoco. Misao la miro con horror por qué Le hacia eso? Recordó aquella vez en la que casi deja el estomago en el baño por los constantes vómitos, y todo porqué? Por esa maldita borrachera con el estúpido vodka.

-Kaoru este… podrías cambiar el reto por favor- mas que una petición sonaba a suplica.

-No- hizo una pequeña pausa - tienes que cumplir. Recuerda es un juego muy divertido- la venganza era dulce, y Kaoru la saboreaba lentamente. Eso era por haberle echo decir, el tipo de ropa interior que llevaba puesta. Misao no tuvo alternativa, tomo el liquido y después fue a saludar al baño; la chica regreso con mal semblante, pero no le importaba ya después vendría la recompensa de tal sacrificio.

"Y es hora de finiquitar este juego con el objetivo principal" divagaba Misao en su mente. – ¡Mi turno!- exclamó posando la vista en su novio. –Aoshi verdad o reto-

-Reto-

-5 minutos de encierro conmigo – Aoshi no objeto, se levanto del sillón tomando de la mano a Misao. Caminaron hacia el baño, Kenshin y Kaoru voltearon a verse con cara maliciosa, soltando tremenda carcajada; si ni siquiera imaginar que reto a Aoshi para cederle el turno a él y que el tiempo a solas que la chica demando, era para ponerlo deacuerdo en el reto que debía ordenar y fuera él quién ejecutara su plan. Transcurridos los 5 minutos regresaron a la sala.

-Es tu turno cariño- Aoshi la miro dudoso, pues no estaba seguro si seria buena idea. –Misao sonrió fingidamente –vamos estamos esperando- le dijo con la mandíbula tensa apretando los dientes. El chico suspiro tendría que hacerlo.

-Kenshin verdad o reto? Finalmente pregunto. Misao rezaba por que el pelirrojo no escogiera verdad.

-Reto- contesto el chico, pues era preferible, hacer malabares o alguna idiotez ordenada, antes que responder alguna pregunta incomoda.

-Tienes que darle un beso a Kaoru durante 15 segundos.-

-¿¡Qué… me quéee!?- pregunto Kaoru pasmada. Kenshin salió de su asombro, por consiguiente, miro profundamente a la chica acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Que… te bese…- le respondió en un susurro observando esos labios, que lo tenían hipnotizado. El pelirrojo quedo a milímetros de distancia de Kaoru, tomo su rostro y fue acercándose más y más, hasta que logro capturar los labios femeninos con los suyos. Al principio Kaoru no reacciono al beso, aún estaba perturbada por la respuesta que dio el chico a su pregunta. El la seguía besando fervorosamente haciendo que saliera de su estupor, por lo que, la pelinegra comenzó a corresponder al ferviente beso, dejándose envolver ante la placentera sensación que este le dejaba en cada roce. Sus bocas jugueteaban la una con la otra dándose húmedas caricias, y leves mordiscos. Un olor exquisito embargo los sentidos del pelirrojo, ese olor a jazmines que la chica desprendía de cada partícula de su cuerpo y de su negra cabellera; ahora no solo el alcohol lo tenia embriagado. Por un momento Kaoru sintió la necesidad de elevar sus manos ante esa mata rojiza de cabello y enterrar sus dedos en ella, para acercarlo totalmente a consigo misma y profundizar aquel beso, como si eso fuera factible, ya que mas cerca imposible. Misao estaba emocionada, sus lenguajes corporales no mentían, esos dos sentían algo el uno por el otro. Aoshi se revolvió un poco incomodo de ver a esos dos casi comiéndose, aunque también un sentimiento de felicidad se instalo en él, por el simple echo de observar, el rostro lleno de jubilo que irradiaba su hermano por esa cercanía con la chica.

-El reto fue de 15 segundos, no de 25- les recordó Aoshi a los almibarados chicos.

-Oro- exclamó Kenshin separándose rápidamente de Kaoru. Ambos estaban apenados y con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza que Aoshi les hizo pasar ante peculiar recordatorio, pero aún así, sus corazones estaban satisfechos por este, su primer acercamiento.

Continuara…..

Notas de autora..

Primeramente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y segundo que en los reviews que me han escrito, hay mas criticas que comentarios alentadores para seguir con esta historia. Aclaro que a mi forma de ver y sentir fueron algo agresivos y un tanto dolosos por lo cual los elimine. Hay que tener en cuenta que las criticas dichas con mas tacto, son criticas constructivas que ayudan a mejorar a la persona, sin hacerla sentir mal. De antemano les digo que a las personas que les incomode leer una historia como la mía, pues simplemente, no lo hagan. Admito que mi ortografía no sea excelente, creo yo que todos somos humanos, y como tal, no somos perfectos (solo dios) y desgraciadamente mi imperfección mayor es la mala ortografía y a eso le sumo que mi tiempo libre es muy corto, da como resultado falta de atención o dedicación a la corrección ortográfica causada por mis escasas horas de ocio. No me quiero justificar ni mucho menos, pero si creí necesario aclarar este punto, y decirles que seguiré adelante con el fic por lo que le pondré mayor atención en lo que me han criticado, claro esta, tanto como mi despejado ritmo de vida me lo permita por lo mismo, que dije en lineas anteriores que no me da mucho tiempo para corregir muy bien mis barbaridades escritas, y aparte que mi compu hay algunas palabras que no están agregadas correctamente para la auto corrección, por lo que aveces me cambia palabras correctas por incorrectas. En los signos de puntuación la coma es mi pesadilla pero también trabajare en ello en fin. Los capítulos anteriores los iré acomodando poco a poco.

Sin mas por el momento, nos leemos hasta el próximo capitulo... ;)


	7. fin al pasado,para el inicio del futuro

_*Entre la espada y la pared*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un kenshin /kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá Lemon, por lo que no será recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles a dicho contenido.

En este capitulo hay una escena que esta un poquito fuerte, es entre Tomoe y Kenshin. Cuando él va a su casa, la mujer intenta seducirle. bueno yo ya cumplí con avisar, ya es responsabilidad de quien lo lee. No sera difícil percatarse en que párrafo esta, ya que puse las anotaciones en donde comienza y donde termina. Sin mas, vamos con el fic.

**-Conversación-**

"_Pensamientos"_

**Cap- 7 El final de un pasado para el principio de un futuro**

Kaoru se revolvía entre las sabanas iniciando una lucha interna por levantarse o no de la cama. El sol pegaba duro al ventanal de su recamara lo cual aseveraba más el dolor de cabeza a causa de la resaca, coloco su brazo para tapar sus enrojecidos ojos, la luz molestaba demasiado. Suspiro fuertemente "vaya noche o mejor dicho vaya desvelada" pensó recordando la cantidad de whisky que había bebido. Las remembranzas comenzaron hacer posesión de su mente y con ellas las palabras resonaban, como si nuevamente estuviese viviendo lo sucedido en la casa de su sensei.

_**-"Kenshin verdad o reto?"-**_

_**-"Reto"-**_

_**-"Tienes que darle un beso a Kaoru durante 15 segundos."-**_

_**-"¿¡Qué… me quéee!?"-**_

_**-"Que… te bese…"-**_

Kaoru se sentó de golpe en la cama. Cerro los ojos, levanto su mano y con sus dedos acaricio lentamente sus labios, recordando las sensaciones que el pelirrojo le había echo sentir con aquel beso. Inesperadamente sus pensamientos repararon en el nombre de la persona por la cual esto no debió ser _"Tomoe"_ se regaño mentalmente, instalando un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho; remordimiento.

Un rico aroma la saco de sus cavilaciones, despejo su mente y salió para encontrase con Misao, que a juzgar por el exquisito olor había preparado algo delicioso para el desayuno.

-Buenos días- saludo Kaoru

-buenos días? Buenas tardes querrás decir- respondió Misao fingiendo un regaño -¿Qué contenía el beso que te dio Himura, anfetaminas? ¡Ya son las 4 de la tarde!-

Kaoru esta roja y avergonzada por el comentario burlesco de su prima –¡Quieres cerrar el pico y no recordarme eso!- respondió la chica tomando con ambas manos su cabeza, sentía que iba a explotarle en mil pedazos.

-No se me da la gana- contesto Misao cruzándose de brazos y girando su cabeza hacia un lado con el mentón alzado. Segundos después volvió la vista hacia su prima la curiosidad la carcomía. –Anda cuéntame.. ¿cómo besa? ¿Te gustó?- preguntaba impacientemente. Kaoru recordó nuevamente ese beso pero por supuesto que le había gustado….y la tristeza hizo de las suyas.

-Misao él tiene novia y es la hermana de mi a migo Enishi ¿comprendes?- enfatizo la pelinegr.a

-Y que con eso. Himura no la ama- Kaoru se sorprendió ante tal revelación, su interés por esta charla se incremento.

-Tienen demasiados problemas Himura no la soporta- finalizo Misao muy tranquilamente.

-Y tú cómo sabes eso?- interrogo con algo de desconfianza ya que el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Kenshin él jamás menciono algo igual, tal vez su prima lo estaba inventando sabrá kami por qué.

-Recuerda que mi novio es su HERMANO- recalco la ultima palabra –Aoshi me lo dijo en Kyoto, es por eso que yo maquile lo de la salida y lo del juego para propiciar el be..beso para que fuesen un poco mas.. Cercanos- esto ultimo lo mencionó titubeando un poco.

Kaoru suspiro –Debí imaginarlo, tú y tus ocurrencias. Pero volviendo a Kenshin, él jamás menciono tener problemas con Tomoe- aclaro la chica con desilusión, pues en realidad, el que Aoshi le haya comentado eso a Misao no quería decir que fueran muy graves sus indiferencias, tal vez solo eran cuestiones pasajeras, por las cuales todo mundo pasa.

-Tú ya le has contado tu vida personal sin omitir detalles?-

-No-

-Lo vez, es lo mismo, hay cosas que uno guarda profundamente y no las anda contando por ahí a todo el mundo. El no la ama Aoshi me dijo que Himura estaba a un paso de terminar con ella. Date la oportunidad de conocerlo, pronto será un hombre libre- Misao trataba de convencerla.

-no… lo se… yo… Enishi que pensara él es mi amigo lo perderé- Kaoru estaba dudosa y por supuesto temerosa ya imaginaba a un Enishi reclamándole por no corresponderle a él y por quitarle el novio a su hermana.

-Al diablo Enishi, eres tú la que importa, o qué? acaso tu felicidad no cuenta!?- recrimino duramente a su terca prima. – Kaoru yo lo vi anoche sus cuerpos no mienten, se gustan el uno al otro- su voz se suavizo al hacer mención de lo que había observado en el departamento de Kenshin.

-¡Tienes razón! Además… Enishi no tiene por que enterase aún!? Su estancia en Europa será larga, lo suficiente para saber si el destino nos permite estar juntos a sensei Battousai y a mi- Kaoru estaba decidida si kenshin demostraba interés en ella, con gusto le correspondería. Y si eso sucediera tendrían que ser discretos ante los ojos de Enishi y Tomoe, hasta estar completamente solidificados. Misao sonrió triunfante, por fin había comprendido, objetivo cumplido ya lo demás dependía de Kenshin. Apostaba a su sano juicio, ya que el interés que se le veía por Kaoru era extremadamente notorio. Confiaba en que el pelirrojo le pediría a su prima que fuera su novia.

* * *

-Kenshin, Aoshi y Megumi estaban reunidos en el amplio comedor degustando de una riquísima comida.

-Se les ofrece algo más?- pregunto unas de las encargadas de las labores domesticas.

-Gracias Naoko, ya se puede retirar- dijo amablemente el pelirrojo, la mujer asintió con una reverencia y se marcho a seguir con sus labores.

-Ahora si cuéntenme cómo les fue?- la voz de Megumi sonaba ansiosa , quería saberlo todo.

-Mi alumna y la prima de Misao son la misma persona- contesto Kenshin.

-La chica que te trae atarantado. Amiga de Enishi?-

-La misma- Aoshi respondió por Kenshin.

-Mira que hasta suerte tienes!-

-Si tanta que hasta en la primera salida le dio un beso de 25 segundos- dijo Aoshi serio pero a la vez denotaba una pizca de diversión. Megumi que en ese momento le tomaba a su jugo de naranja, giro el rostro pues de no haberlo echo hubiera bañado a Kenshin con la bebida, ya que de la impresión no pudo pasarlo por su garganta y solo atino arrojarlo a chorro de propulsión. Volteo a ver al pelirrojo percatándose del gran enojo que se instalaba en él. Aoshi también se percato del estado en el que se encontraba, pero no se inmuto ni un poco, y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

-Explícale como fue que sucedió! Anda explícale que TU NOVIA fue la que propuso ese jueguito, y de cómo TU EXPUSITE EL RETO DE TENER QUE BESARLA!- objeto Kenshin al borde del colapso ante el comentario de Aoshi, como se le ocurría al estúpido evidenciarlo de esa manera con su hermana. No estaba molesto por haber besado a Kaoru, si no, por la manera en que Aoshi le contaba a Megumi una verdad distorsionada, que pensaría ella, que su hermano era un patán aborasado.

-Te rete con un beso de 15 segundos, no de 25, así que… eso ya no fue por mi, si no por ustedes. Además…- hizo una pequeña pausa – Eres un malagradecido, gracias a mi probaste sus labios, en vez de estar cabreado conmigo, deberías hablar con Tomoe y mandarla al diablo; de buena mano te digo que Kaoru es mucho mejor mujer que tu noviecita. Esa chica me agrada para ti- dicho esto Aoshi se retiro a su recamara. Megumi estaba divertida ante la situación esperaba que las palabras de su hermano mayor hicieran efecto en Kenshin.

El pelirrojo quedo pensativo Aoshi tenia razón ya era hora de actuar, estaba decidido terminaría su intento de relación, para estar libre y poder conquistar a esa chiquilla que poco a poco se fue metiendo en su corazón, y que después de haber probado sus labios, se rehusaba a seguir siendo solamente su sensei, quería ser mas que eso, quería ser el hombre que ella amara. Tomo el teléfono y le llamo a Tomoe.

-Qué piensas hacer Ken?- pregunto Megumi para estar totalmente segura y no desertar en su suposición.

-Terminar con Tomoe- en ese instante una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola cariño qué sucede? Te adelantaste a la hora en la que quedaste en llamarme-

- Tomoe necesito que nos veamos, tengo que hablar contigo-

-Si querido encantada! Te veo en mi casa a las 8 de la noche, esta bien?-

-De acuerdo – dijo el pelirrojo para después acortar la llamada.

Megumi estaba contenta, por fin Kenshin tomaría las riendas de su vida, y haría lo que debió de haber echo hace mucho tiempo. –Me alegra que por fin te hayas decidido- se acerco a él propinándole un abrazo.

-Si, yo también- le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo. En ese momento Megumi noto algo. SU pequeño hermano sonreía de manera sincera, una sonrisa que se había vuelto fría a causa de Tomoe, sonrisa que hoy renacía con verdadera felicidad y que hoy tenía dueña "Kaoru."

* * *

Kenshin llego a casa de Tome. La chica salió recibirlo y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse para darle un beso en los labios, él se giro rápidamente acción que produjo que ese beso fuera directamente a su mejilla. Esto molesto a la mujer pero no reparo en ello, lo menos que quería era propiciar un pleito como últimamente se acostumbraban a dar. No pondría en riesgo la oportunidad que se había ganado al seguir siendo novia de Kenshin Himura uno de los millonarios exitosos del Japón.

-Pasa cariño- se aparto aún lado para permitirle la entrada a la casa, lo invito a ponerse cómodo. La chica fue a la cocina a preparar dos tequilas, tenían que entrar en calor, esa noche lo metería en su cama. Le ofreció la bebida aun Kenshin que estaba dudoso de si aceptarla o no, al final termino accediendo, tal vez le vendría bien un poco de licor.

-Tomoe necesito hablar seria mente contigo-

-Soy toda oídos-

**``AQUÍ COMIENZA LA ESCENA**** POCO FUERTE**

Kenshin se levanto del sillón, Tomoe lo imito. Camino hacia el pelirrojo, una vez que quedo a espaldas de este, lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en la espalda de él, mientras sus manos se escabullían por debajo de la camisa acariciando el abdomen del pelirrojo libidinosamente. Bajo sus manos un poco mas internándolas en la cremallera de los jeans para intentar acariciar cierta parte intima del chico, quería provocarlo. Ella comenzó a besarle la espalda por encima de la camisa. Kenshin estaba cayendo en las provocaciones de la chica, gimió un poco por lo que Tomoe dio por asentado que Kenshin deseaba que siguiera con esos mimos. Sus ágiles manos lograron escabullirse en aquel punto deseado por ella, comenzó a acariciarle el miembro para que entrara en estado de excitación, pero lo único que logro fue él que reaccionara con un respingo apartando bruscamente esas manos que intentaban profanar un cuerpo que hace mucho tiempo ya no le pertenecía a ella. Se giro para encararla. Tomoe quedo confundida, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él.

**``TERMINA LA ESCENA, LAS PERSONAS SENSIBLES O LOS MENORES DE EDAD PUEDEN SEGUIR LEYENDO´´**

-Qué te pasa? Por qué tu rechazo?- cuestiono frunciendo el entre cejo.

-Tomoe lo nuestro termino- soltó de golpe con voz fría.

La no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. La estaba terminando? "_No, claro que no, eso jamás"_ pensaba mientras trataba de controlar la ira que se estaba instalando en ella. –No, yo te amo no me puedes dejar así!-

-Ya no siento nada por ti, por favor entiéndelo, es lo mejor-

No, no y no- negaba una y otra vez. En un acto de desesperación, Tomoe se abalanzo al cuello de Kenshin queriéndolo besar, el chico forcejeaba con ella para evitar el ser besado, agarro sus manos zafándolas del fuerte agarre que ejercía en él. La chica seguía insistiendo, el pelirrojo cansado de eso la abanico lejos de él con rudeza.

-¡Entiéndelo esto no funciona!- alzo la voz guiado por la desesperación.

-No por favor- Tomoe seguía suplicando con ojos llenos de lágrimas, que no se contenían y se derramaban al instante. Tenia que hacer hasta lo imposible por que cambiara de parecer, no se resignaba a perder todos esos millones.

-Haré lo que me pidas, pero… no me dejes- las suplicas no cesaban.

-No- fue la tajante respuesta de Kenshin.

Tomoe iba a protestar nuevamente cuando una llamada telefónica interrumpió el momento, contesto disgustada. A quien rayos se le ocurría llamarle justamente en el momento, en el que su relación se estaba pulverizando. Todo su coraje se derramo como agua, al escuchar la voz de Enishi, su hermano.

-Tomoe hermana- su voz estaba cargada de tristeza.

-Enishi que pasa?- pregunto la mujer.

-Tienes que irte de inmediato a Fukuoka-

-Por qué?- la chica cuestiono a Enishi, alejándose Kenshin para que él no escuchara los motivos por los cuáles no podía darse el lujo de viajar a la ciudad dónde radicaba su madre. –El idiota de Kenshin me ha terminado en este preciso momento. Comprendes el motivo por el cuál no puedo irme?-

Tomoe, eso puede esperar… ¡mamá esta grave!-

Tomoe quedo petrificada, ella era una persona ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos, pero no con su misma sangre, amaba a su madre y ella la necesita, su asunto con Kenshin quedaba pendiente.

-Pero… dame mas razón de ella, que fue lo qué le pasó? – Kenshin alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta cargada de angustia que le hacia Tomoe a su hermano frunció el ceño y camino hacia la recamara de la chica.

-No se con exactitud lo que le ocurrió, solo se que esta muy mal. Yo salgo para Japón en una hora, si mis cálculos no me fallan, llegaré en dos días a Fukuoka-

-me iré ahora mismo, pero por favor no te demores mucho, no creo poder sola con esto- finalizo Tomoe colgando el teléfono. Esto en verdad a meritaba posponer sus planes.

- Qué sucede?- pregunto Kenshin. Tomoe se abalanzo a sus brazos.

- mi madre… esta muy grave- soltó llorando.

-Lo siento, necesitas que te lleve al aeropuerto?-

- Si- acepto la chica el ofrecimiento -Kenshin..- lo llamo

-dimé?-

-Prométeme que cuando regrese hablaremos, probablemente dure unos meses fuera. Quiero regresar con la esperanza de que me escucharas y darás una oportunidad. Toma este tiempo como una prueba… la misma que dirá que aún, me sigues amando- suplicaba nuevamente.

-Esta bien- mintió, él ya había dado por zanjado el tema, el día en que ella regresara, su respuesta seguiría siendo la misma, solo lo decía para que ella se fuera tranquila a donde su madre. Ese tiempo lejos de Tomoe no le diría nada por que él estaba seguro; ya no la amaba, ahora su amor tenía nombre: Kaoru.

Una vez en el aeropuerto Kenshin ayudo a tomoe a bajar su equipaje, se adentraron a comprar el boleto más próximo. El pelirrojo veía la tristeza de su ahora ex novia. Sentía mucho lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Yumi, y Le entristecía ver a Tomoe así, pero no podía evitar el pensar que este viaje se le acomodaba a la perfección. Se sentía liberado y que Kami lo perdonara por eso.

-El vuelo mas próximo a Fukuoka- le dijo tomoe a la chica.

-El mas próximo sale en 15 minutos- dijo la mujer tendiéndole el boleto, Kenshin hizo una seña a Tomoe de que él pagaría el boleto.

-Gracias Kenshin-

-No hay por que. Date prisa-

Tomoe abrazo a Kenshin. _"Regresando me jugare mi ultima carta; tu madre, ella no permitirá que me dejes, y si no, recurriré a mi as bajo la manga… volverás a sufrir un nuevo secuestro y este si, no fallara. Dejare en la ruina a los Himura gracias al pago de tu rescate. Prepárate Kenshin Himura, por que si no puedo ser dueña de tus millones siendo tu esposa lo seré siendo la causante de tu desgracia, lo que si no te aseguro es que salgas con bien de esta."_ Lucubraba en su mente mientras se separaba del abrazo que le propino al pelirrojo, abrazo que el no evito, pues era una forma de darle un poco de confort.

* * *

Kaoru acababa de salir de la ducha, cuando Misao le dijo que enishi había llamado para decirle que en dos días regresaba a Japón. La chica se torno en un manojo de nervios se preguntaba el por que Enishi regresaría tan pronto cuando se suponía que regresaría en un par de meses. _"Se habrá enterado del beso que nos dimos Kenshin y yo"_ se preguntaba preocupada. _"Tal vez él se lo confeso a Tomoe y como era de esperarse ella se lo dijo a Enishi"_ seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, como rayos iba hacer para explicarle a su amigo lo que había sucedido entre su cuñado y ella, su rostro comenzó a tornarse en uno de enojo como era posible que su sensei le hiciera eso? por que le habrá dicho eso a su novia lo que había ocurrido en su apartamento, si ella no había propiciado nada. _"Tal vez se lo dijo por que aún la ama y le dio remordimiento"_ tristeza y dolor se instalaron en ella. Había perdido la esperanza de ser mas cercana a su sensei y por si fuera poco la amistad de Enishi.

Misao se dio cuenta de todas las ráfagas de sentimientos que reflejaban el rostro de su prima, no fue muy difícil imaginar todas las tonterías que ella estaba pensando.

-Kaoru tranquila, él solo llamo para saludarte y avisar que regresaría a Japón. Se disculpo por no poder venir a verte, ya que no vendrá a Tokyo, se ira directo a Fukuoka. Yumi su madre esta muy grave.-

Kaoru volvió a la vida, esas palabras fueron su tranquilidad. Le daba tristeza por lo que estaba pasando Enishi, pero gracias a eso le daría tiempo de acercarse mas a su sensei y cerciorarse si lo que decía Misao era verdad, quería estar segura de que en verdad el pelirrojo sintiera algo por ella y si eso era verdad, si él la quería a su lado, ella gustosa lo aceptaría y enfrentaría la situación contra quien fuera.

* * *

Ya era lunes día en que Kaoru tenía clase en el dojo. Kenshin aprovecho el lapso de tiempo libre entre una clase y la otra para practicar un poco. Acomodo los tatamis para realizar unos cuantos cortes, total, aún faltaban unos minutos para que Kaoru llegara. Inesperadamente sintió una punzada en el pecho. Y si ella no regresaba? Sino quería verlo después de que aquel beso? Sus cortes se tornaban cada vez más rápidos, un corte sobre otro. En ese momento, Kenshin descargaba toda su frustración, como si el tatami fuese el culpable de su desgracia a causa de su idiotez. Esto no ocurriría, si se hubiera negado al reto aplicado por el imbécil de Aoshi. Su mirada ámbar brillaba peligrosamente, como era posible que se hubiera dejado llevar por ese estúpido jueguito, tal vez Kaoru no lo había tomado del todo bien, su carita lo decía todo después del beso ella no hablo mas, solo lo hizo para exponer que sentía mal y que si de favor la podían llevar a su casa. Esa dulce mirada zafiro no lo volvió a mirar en todo el trayecto a su casa. De nada servía lamentarse, si ella no iba a donde él, él iría hacia ella y si se le ocurría esconderse de nada le valdría, por que él la buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras por que después de haber probado la miel de sus labios no le apetecía vivir sin volver a degustar de ellos. Nuevamente un sentimiento de culpa se instalo en él, se sentía miserable por haber adelantado los hechos, mínimo debió invitarla a salir un par de veces.

-¡Mierda!- vociferó el chico aventando su katana a un lado de sus pies.

Kaoru iba llegando se acerco a su sensei. Kenshin no sintió a la chica, mucho menos se percato de que ella se encontraba a sus espaldas. La pelinegra poso suavemente su mano en el hombro fuerte del pelirrojo, con ese leve contacto él sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, ya que fue directo gracias a la camisa negra sin mangas que él llevaba puesta.

-¡Sensei!- murmuro la chica. El giro su rostro hacia ella, la dueña de esa cálida mano que le brindaba un toque delicado en su hombro desnudo.

-Kaoru, yo creí… que… ya no vendrías después d..de lo que ocurrió la madrugada del domingo- le dijo trastabillando, se giro completamente para quedar frente a la chica.

-Somos adultos y como tal debemos afrontar nuestros actos- Kaoru expuso con voz razonable – Además…- pauso un momento –Estábamos bajo el influjo del alcohol- dicho esto, ella le brindo una sonrisa algo tímida. Kenshin no supo si alegrarse o entristecerse, había dicho que el beso fue por el efecto del alcohol, eso le dolía. El jamás se dejo llevar por eso, tal vez ayudo un poco a vencer el pudor, pero él, en realidad deseaba besarle. Kenshin le obsequio una sonrisa cargada de ironía pero muy bien disfrazada de satisfacción, por lo disque maduro que había tomado la situación, si bien, lo que el había esperado era que ella le dijera que lo habían echo parte por el juego y parte por que lo deseaban en fin mientras ella estuviera tranquila, que mas daba lo que él pensara.

Kenshin le explico a Kaoru las nuevas katas que tendría que dominar, ella comenzó a realizar los nuevos movimientos ordenados por su sensei. El pelirrojo la dejo un momento para ir a la cabaña que tenia internada al fondo del dojo, por un vaso con agua, a su regreso observaba detenidamente como la su alumna batallaba con la nueva técnica asignada, la chica trataba de hacer una y otra vez un Gyakukesagiri: que consistía en simular con su shinai un corte diagonal hacia arriba. Kenshin la miraba divertido, se le hacia sumamente gracioso como su Kaoru pataleaba el césped cada vez que le fallaba el movimiento, parecía una chiquilla emberrinchada a la cual sus padres le han negado un dulce. Ella ni se dio por enterada de que unos ojos ámbar la miraban detenidamente, él aprovecho lo entretenida que estaba y con paso sigiloso se acerco a ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él se encontraba a espaldas de la chica. Rodeó con sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo de ella, tomando con sus manos las de ella con todo y shinai. Kaoru reacciono a tal acercamiento, su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza al tener tan cerca a su sensei. El pelirrojo aspiro ese olor a jazmines que tanto le gustaba y lo volvía loco.

-'No sobre gires tanto tu cintura, por que la diagonal en vez de salir recta, saldrá en un medio círculo'- le dijo a la chica muy quedito en el oído. Kaoru sintió su cálido aliento golpeteando en su oído y parte del cuello, se volvió a estremecer. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de ese momento. Kenshin movió las manos y junto con ellas las de Kaoru, haciendo el movimiento correctamente.

-'Esta es la manera de hacerlo'- siguió explicando el en el oído de su alumna con una voz sumamente pastosa cargada de deseo. El se percato de las reacciones que provocaba en Kaoru a causa de cada palabra que el decía en su oído, y decidió profundizar mas el contacto que experimentaban sus cuerpos, hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas, quito la espada de entre las manos de kaoru tirándola lejos de ellos. Sus manos ya no sostenían las de la chica, si no que ahora rodeaban la cintura de ella posándolas sobre su vientre. La pelinegra sentía morirse disfrutaba tanto el estar así con él, sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago, el fuerte pecho masculino se pegaba por completo a su espalda. Kenshin retiro su mano derecha del agarre de la cintura y la comenzó a elevar al rostro de ella, tocando con su dedo pulgar la mejilla y con el resto sostenía la clavícula, con un suave movimiento le giro el rostro hacia el suyo, su frente se posaba sobre la frente de la pelinegra.

-'¿Qué me has hecho?'- Kenshin apretaba mas el agarre como si sí quisiera unir la espalda de ella al pecho de el.

-Ken… Kenshin… yo…- tartamudeaba, en realidad la cordura la había abandonado.

-Shhhhhh- él la a silencio, aspirando como un adicto el olor de su cabello que desde hace un rato ya, se había soltado dejándose caer en cascada. –Aceptarías el corazón que te ofrece esta sensei? Aceptarías formar parte de mi vida?

Kaoru sentía las piernas tambaleantes, tanto que si él la soltara, en ese preciso momento ella azotaría contra el pasto. –Yo… yo- la pelinegra no dejaba de balbucear por culpa de la impresión, no imaginaba que sucedería tan rápido.

-No tienes que responderme hoy, piénsalo. Solo quiero que sepas que nada se interpone entre nosotros mi relación con Tomoe ya termino- le dijo suavemente disfrazando el miedo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, temía tanto el que lo rechazara. Las últimas palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, fueron las que le dieron cordura nuevamente a Kaoru para poder responderle a su sensei

-No tengo nada que pensar- por fin pudo realizar frases completas sin trastabillar. Se giro para quedar frente a él ahora las manos de Kenshin posaban sobre la espalda baja de ella, quedando pecho con pecho, retóricamente ya que el estaba mas alto que la pelinegra. Kaoru coloco sus manos sobre el pecho varonil. –Por qué lo que más quiero es estar a tu lado.- Elevo su mano derecha al rostro del chico y con sus dedos, recorrió esa cicatriz en forma de cruz. Kenshin cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa delicada caricia que ella le brindaba a su marcada mejilla izquierda. Se sentía dichoso, su Kaoru lo había aceptado, era, el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Acercaron sus rostros lentamente fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Así sellaron un pacto de amor, para comenzar el principio de un futuro….

Continuara…...

**Notas de autora...**

**HitomiMisakisaa:** hola gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic. Sobre la estatura de Kenshin se que en el anime y ovas es pequeño pero yo tengo cierto trauma con los hombres bajitos , a mi me encantan altos y de músculos un poco voluminosos jaja. Solo espero que no te desagrade mucho el pequeño cambio que hice en nuestro pelirrojo.

**elianamz-bv: **me alegra que la historia se te haga interesante gracias por pasar a comentar.

Gracias a los anónimos que pasan a leer y dejan reviews y a los que no se animan a dejarlos también ;)

Me despido esperando que les haya gustado este capi, por favor no olviden comentar eso me ayuda bastante. Nos leemos hasta la próxima ;)


	8. protección

_*Entre la espada y la pared*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un kenshin /kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, por lo que no será recomendable para menores de edad, o sensibles a dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Cap.- 8 protección**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Kenshin y Kaoru se hicieron novios. Para darles la noticia a sus hermanos, organizo una cena en la cuál también estuvieron invitados Sanosuke y Misao. Todos quedaron maravillados con esa buena nueva. Sanosuke al principio no cabía de la impresión, pero al igual que a los demás le daba gusto que su amiga y mano derecha en los negocios estuviera con su también amigo y por supuesto cuñado Kenshin, ya que él era una buena persona y que por circunstancias de la vida había sufrido mucho.

El pelirrojo decidió dejar a sus padres fuera de esta noticia, ya se encargaría de ellos a su regreso a decir verdad la difícil seria su madre, estaba completamente seguro de que se opondría a su reciente relación, al contrario de su padre que él, si lo apoyaría ante el nuevo cambio que claro estaba era para bien.

Kenshin le explico a Kaoru lo especial de su mamá y que él se cargaría de la situación, la chica se desilusionó un poco pero aún así estuvo de acuerdo, ella también expuso que era necesario dejar a Enishi y a Tomoe fuera de esto y al regreso de los hermanos se enfrentarían a lo que se viniera, el pelirrojo asintió.

* * *

**DOS MESES DESPUES…**

Ya era sábado, Kaoru llamo al Kenshin para manifestarle sus ganas de salir a un antro por la noche en compañía de Aoshi, Misao, Sanosuke y Megumi, él acepto sin ningún reparo, se encargarían de dar aviso a sus hermanos. La organización salió perfecta las parejas se verían en el bar **Makumba. **

Kaoru estaba en la soledad de su casa arreglándose para esa noche de diversión ya que Misao salió primero que ella, Aoshi la había invitado a cenar antes de ir al antro.

La pelinegra miraba una y otra vez que ponerse, después de un sacadero de ropa opto por una minifalda negra, quedaba cortita pero no caía en la indecencia. Ahora tenia que decidir la blusa que vestiría, su atención reparo en el coordinado perfecto; una blusa blanca tres cuartos ajustada al cuerpo con un escote considerable pero sin dejar a la vista mucho, ya que portaba bajo la prenda un estraple negro, para terminar se coloco un cinto grueso un poco mas arriba de la cintura. El calzado fue rápido; opto por unos botines negros de tacón con el frente descubierto dejando ver sus dos primeros dedos, de sus medianos pero hermosos pies. Se miro al espejo cuidando todos los detalles, quería verse hermosa para su Kenshin. Peino su largo cabello negro decidió que lo llevaría suelto, acomodo su flequillo de lado. Puso un poco de maquillaje en su rostro y en los labios un gloss rosado con sabor a frambuesa.

El timbre comenzó a sonar anunciando que su sensei por fin había llegado tomo su bolso y salió rápidamente de su habitación, abrió la puerta y lo vio allí parado con esa sonrisa seductora que tanto le fascinaba. Kenshin quedo anonadado, se veía hermosa, le daban ganas de mandar al diablo el antro, para robársela y llevarla a un lugar solitario y así poder comérsela a besos y hacerle el amor toda la noche, deseaba tanto tocar su cuerpo, tenerla bajo él o arriba que mas daba, lo que quería era tenerla solo para él.

-¡Hola!- saludo Kaoru.

-¡Hola mi amor estas preciosa!- Kenshin no podía dejar de mirarla estaba embelesado, ella sonrió internamente, esa era la reacción que quería lograr en él.

-Gracias… tú también estas guapísimo- un rubor se posesiono de ella por tal declaración, creía necesario hacérselo saber. Se veía demasiado bien con esos jeans azul deslavado, camisa negra que mostraba parte de su pecho, se miraba genial con su cabello largo y rojizo amarrado el una coleta baja, se preguntaba como es que se verían esas hebras liberadas de la liga que las aprisionaba, no pudo evitar imaginárselo, mordió ligeramente su labio ante la excitante imagen de su sensei con el pelo un poco revuelto.

Kenshin se acerco a su rostro para depositar un beso en los labios femeninos, pero ella se lo impidió con un ligero movimiento. El chico quedo desconcertado, no se esperaba esa negativa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba.

-Es que… si me besas te dejare todo pintado de los labios- respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Poco me importa, ven acá que muero por besarte- el pelirrojo se acerco nuevamente a ella, la chica se paro de puntitas pues aún con todo y tacones no lograba alcanzarlo completamente, alzo sus manos abrazándose al cuello de kenshin. El la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo. El tan ansiado beso se dio, pequeño pero cargado de mucho amor.

-Mmm frambuesa mi favorito- dijo el chico muy bajito, separándose perezosamente de sus labios.

Kaoru soltó a carcajadas. –Si gustas más, aquí traigo el repuesto, para las veces que sea necesario-

-¡Perfecto!- expuso volviendo a besarla.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta Ram negra, Kenshin era un aficionado a las camionetas por lo que no era raro verlo estrenar diferentes modelos.

* * *

Llegaron rápidamente al antro Kenshin bajo de la camioneta y con paso rápido llego a lado de Kaoru y ayudarle a bajar ya que había observado a varios fisgones intentando ver mas allá de la mini falda de Kaoru, la tomo posesiva mente de la mano para que todos se dieran cuenta, que la dueña de quien portaba la mano, era solamente suya, y que nadie mas que él, tenia derecho a deleitarse con su belleza y solo él podía aspirar el ver mas allá de sus ropas.

-Sr. Himura buenas noches, es un placer tenerlo por aquí, ya tiene reservación?- recibió la hostess amablemente.

-Buenas noches Ayame. No, aún no tengo reservación, en total seriamos 6 personas, ¿todavía hay cupo para poder hacerla?-

-Por supuesto. Zona vip?- preguntó la chica.

- Si Ayame- respondió Kenshin. La chica comenzó hacer las anotaciones para la reservación.

-Síganme por favor- los guió hacia la zona vip, que a diferencia de la zona normal, la conformaban por grupitos de sillones muy cómodos.

-Ayame, vendrán mi hermano y mi hermana te encargo que los dirijas- la hostess asintió ante la petición de Kenshin.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos los chicos iban llegando en compañía de la hostess, al lugar donde habían situado al pelirrojo, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a preparar sus whiskys de inmediatamente ya que la botella estaba ahí esperando a ser bebida.

-Se ven demasiado bien juntos- decía Megumi a Kenshin y a Kaoru, haciendo movimientos rítmicos con su cuerpo al compás de la música.

-Y pensar que todo comenzó con un juego de verdad o reto- asegundo Misao divertidamente.

-¿Un juego? Jo-chan, no sabia que aún conservabas ese espíritu de estudiante de secundaria- rió Sanosuke observando los rostros descolocados de los chicos en cuestión. –Pero cuéntenme cómo fue?- la curiosidad no se hizo esperar.

-Fácil, inicie un juego en el que casi al final le anime a Aoshi a retar a Kenshin a be…- Misao no termino de contar su relato, Kaoru se lo prohibió asestándole en la boca el vaso con whisky haciéndola callar. La chica comprendió, que su prima no quería que tocará ese tema.

Kaoru propuso ir a bailar, Kenshin negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo dos pies izquierdos- dijo negándose a la petición de la pelinegra. Kaoru se cruzo de brazos y retomo su lugar a lado del pelirrojo, se sintió desilusionada el echo de haberle negado una pieza de baile.

-Hay que amargado hermano- respondió Megumi jalando a Sanosuke para llevarlo a la pista.

-No, no, yo tampoco se bailar, mejor quedémonos sentados. Yo te abrazo y tú me besas- expuso Sanosuke a la invitación de Megumi.

-Te quedas sentado tú, y si quieres abrazas al sillón y lo besas también por que a lo que se refiere a mi, yo si iré a bailar-

-No, tú no vas a ningún lado kitsune-

-Estúpido cabeza de gallo, no me digas así sabes que no me gusta- dijo la doctora sumamente molesta por el distintivo con el que solía llamarle su novio.

-Ok kitsune-

-Sanosukeeeee-

Ahora fue el turno de Misao. –Vamos Aoshi, pongámosle el ejemplo, vamos a bailar-

-No- respondió Aoshi serio –Si esos par de idiotas que suelen salir más a menudo a este tipo de lugares no saben bailar, menos yo que no estoy acostumbrado a ciertos escándalos.

Las tres chicas quedaron disgustadas y aburridas de que servía salir a un antro, si no podían bailar. Megumi no se resigno, así que se zafó del abrazo de Sanosuke que estaba renuente a dejarla ir.

-Vamos chicas, bailemos nosotras, no necesitamos de estos hombres aburridos que piensan que la única diversión es estar aplastados y bebiendo a horrores- Sanosuke y Aoshi iban a protestar, pero Kenshin salió a defensa de ellas.

-Déjenlas que vayan, ellas no tienen la culpa de que no sepamos bailar y que no lo queramos intentar- los chicos asintieron de mala gana e hicieron caso a la petición de Kenshin.

-No se alejen mucho. Tenemos que estar al pendiente de que no les falten al respeto, aquí hay demasiados pervertidos- dijo Aoshi parsimonioso de dientes para fuera.

-Y más tu Kaoru, que traes mini falda- asegundo Kenshin observando a su alrededor como los hombres saboreaban a su novia. A decir verdad ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber abogado por ellas, ya no podía retractarse, aparte él tenia la culpa por no atreverse a intentar el coordinarse en un buen baile sin pisar a Kaoru, ya que, el pasar vergüenzas no era para él. Ya tendría el tiempo y la calma suficiente para practicar a solas con Kaoru unos bailes… y esa idea si que le agradaba. Las chicas asintieron y salieron disparadas a la pista de baile, ellos sólo observaron cómo sus novias se alejaban y comenzaban a bailar. Con sumisión siguieron bebiendo.

* * *

Kaoru, Misao y Megumi disfrutaban de la música, bailando al ritmo de las notas. Unos sujetos observaban detenidamente a las tres mujeres, uno de ellos se acercó a Kaoru y la sujetó de la mano.

-¿Por qué tan sólita? Bailamos lindura?- dijo el hombre casi desvistiéndola con la vista. La pelinegra sintió asco la manera en la que ese idiota la miraba y le hablaba se zafo del agarre y se alejo de él replicando ante su osadía de querer pretenderla.

-Para su mayor información no vengo sola, mi novio me acompaña, y aún si lo hiciera, su generosidad- esto lo dijo despectivamente – no seria requerida-

El hombre hizo unos ademanes con las manos y dos sujetos mas llegaron a unirse a la contienda molestando a Megumi y a Misao.

-Hey preciosas divirtámonos un poco- se dirigía uno de los recién llegados con Misao.

-Déjennos en paz, no molesten, que parte del venimos a acompañadas no entienden- respondió una Misao furiosa.

Los tipos comenzaron a carcajearse y el tercero abordo a Megumi – mis amigos y yo no somos celosos- dijo burlándose.

-tal vez ustedes no, estúpidos, pero nuestros novios si lo son. Si tienen deseos de seguir conservando en buen estado sus rostros de imbéciles urgidos, no molesten mas porque si no nuestros acompañantes no se la pensaran dos veces en partirles la cara- finalizo Megumi irritada por esos tipos tan fastidiosos.

Kenshin se percato de la escena y le propino una mirada asesina a los sujetos que molestaban a las chicas, pero esa mirada gélida se intensifico mas para el que minutos atrás abordara a Kaoru. El tipo se dio cuenta de la mortal mirada pero no se inmuto poco le importo.

-Creo que ya vi a tu chulo de playa, ja no me duraría ni dos segundos- le dijo el sujeto a Kaoru, riéndose y sosteniéndole la mirada al pelirrojo a manera de reto.

Kenshin se enfureció al ver que su mirada no había sido suficiente para que se retirara de con ellas, en especial de Kaoru, alerto a su hermano y a Sanosuke de lo que sucedía. Se pusieron de pie caminando peligrosamente hacia la pista. La tres chicas cansadas de las estupideces de esos tipos decidieron dar media vuelta para sentarse con sus respectivas parejas, lección aprendida no volverían a separarse de ellos, si querían bailar lo harían desde su lugar. Vieron con terror que Kenshin, Sanosuke y Aoshi caminaban hacia ellas con rostros desencajados, no era difícil imaginar la intención que tenían en mente de ponerles un estate quieto a los tres sujetos que las habían estado molestando, llegaron con ellos antes de que se acercarán mas y los detuvieron, intentando convencerlos de que ya habían solucionado el problema, y ya no molestarían mas, ellos se rehusaron tenían que darles su merecido. La manera en que terminaron convenciéndolos fue el decirles que ya no se separarían de ellos bailarían en su lugar, por fin accedieron, regresando a sentarse a sus lugares. Las chicas quedaron de pie a lado de los sillones disfrutando nuevamente del baile en cercanía de los suyos, sin darse siquiera por aludidas que algo no muy agradable estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Los mismos sujetos inconformes ante la negación de las chicas y el reto por parte se sus noviecitos, caminaron hacia donde se encontraban nuevamente. El individuo que molestaba a kaoru minutos atrás se coloco a espaldas de ella y con su mano le tomo la cintura y la arrepegó a su cuerpo. Kaoru respingo volteando furiosa con el tipo que se había atrevido a semejante barbaridad y le propino tremenda cachetada, pero eso no era suficiente. Claramente se vio una ráfaga rojiza, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le azotaba tremendos golpes al insolente.

-Te voy a enseñar a respetar lo ajeno- le grito Kenshin al sujeto, estaba real mente cabreado sus ojos ámbar centellaban peligrosamente era una mirada que intimaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a verla. El chico comenzó a gritar de dolor, suplicaba que lo perdonara, toda su valentía se esfumo al sentir la fuerza implacable del pelirrojo, pero este cegado por el coraje no escuchaba y aunque lo hiciera no accedería. Un golpe tras otro. Nada era suficiente, lo estampo contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello unos pocos centímetros del suelo, claramente veía como la sangre comenzaba a brotarle de la nariz y labios cosa que tenia extasiado al pelirrojo, una satisfacción lo embargo al ver la sangre de ese animal pervertido.

-Cometiste un grave error en atreverte a tocarla, y faltarle en la manera que lo hiciste. Y esta es la consecuencia a tu gran idiotez de haberlo echo frente a mis ojos. No a nacido el perro que ose a retarme y salga ileso- aseveraba con voz grave.

-Discúlpeme, piedad, suélteme por favor- el tipo imploraba gimoteando a causa del terror que le causaban los ojos peligrosos de Kenshin y por el dolor a tremenda golpiza que le estaba arremetiendo.

-Un hijo de la gran perra como tú, no merece consideraciones- Kenshin estaba poseído, se le venían las imágenes de cómo había apretujado el hermoso e indefenso cuerpo de Kaoru, a su asquerosa anatomía.

Los acompañantes del miserable que estaba siendo castigado por el pelirrojo miraron con frustración e intentaron defenderlo, corrieron hacia ellos, por lo que Aoshi y Sanosuke se los impidieron.

-Hey es uno por ofendido, ustedes también tienen una deuda pendiente con nosotros, por molestar a nuestras mujeres- dijo Sanosuke agarrando de la camisa e iniciar la pelea con el que había estado molestando a Megumi. Aoshi se encargo de arremeter contra el maníaco que hizo lo mismo acercándose a Misao.

Kaoru, Megumi y Misao veían con pavidez la exhibición de golpes protagonizados por sus parejas solo atinaban a gritarles que ya era suficiente, pero ellos no las escuchaban estaban demasiado encolerizados para poder parar.

* * *

Unos ojos a lo lejos miraba como sus tres amigos estaban siendo brutalmente golpeados se acerco a Kenshin que era el que estaba más ensañado con su amigo los demás aún daban algo de batalla, por lo cuál decidió ir sobre el pelirrojo que tenia acorralado a su camarada. El sin duda alguna, era el que necesitaba más ayuda, después se encargaría de salvar a sus otros dos amigos con la ayuda de su pequeña compañera que le serviría para amansarlos. Kenshin, que de lo entretenido que estaba dándole lecciones de respeto al pervertido que recibía una y otra vez los golpes dados por él, no se percato de qué había un cuarto hombre que se colocaba a sus espalda.

-¡Suéltalo maldito!- dijo el cuarto acompañante de los tres sujetos que habían molestado a las chicas. Kenshin sintió algo puntiagudo que presionaba el costado derecho de su abdomen, eso no lo amedrento y asesto el golpe final ya era suficiente ahora era turno del cobarde que le amenazaba con una navaja. El hombre que sostenía la cuchilla en el abdomen de Kenshin se dio cuenta de la intención el pelirrojo, ahora quería golpearlo a él, la amenaza no surtió efecto alguno, era un demonio, antes de que Kenshin soltara el mal trecho cuerpo de su camarada enterró la navaja en la carne de Kenshin pronunciando un corte, retiro el arma después de lograr su cometido pues la necesitaría encaso de no haber sido suficiente para aplacar la furia del demonio como lo calificaba él. A pesar de su herida Kenshin no reparo en ella, se giro hacia su agresor y de un estratégico movimiento lo desarmo arrojando la cuchilla lejos de él, una vez desarmado le asesto un tremendo golpe que fue suficiente para tumbarlo y dejarlo en calidad de bulto sin poderse parar en un buen rato.

Los de seguridad llegaron rápidamente, tomaron a los cuatro tipos tremendamente golpeados.

-Sr. Himura una disculpa a nombre de Makumba, sacaremos a estas escorias de aquí nos acaban de informar lo sucedido, nuevamente una disculpa- se excusó el de seguridad pues conocían muy bien al empresario Kenshin Himura y de antemano sabían que pertenecía a una familia de gran clase social, lo respetaban con demasía. Kenshin asintió pues no era culpa de ellos.

- No pasa nada- respondió con voz agitada. Kaoru corrió a abrazarlo, él le correspondió quejosamente por la fuerza que ejerció la pelinegra al pegar su cuerpo con el de él, la seguía abrazando tranquilizándola ya todo había terminado. A pesar del dolor punzante que le provocaba la herida no quería separase de ella la necesitaba, aspiro su olor a jazmines ese olor embriagante y a la vez cura de todo sus males. Otro moviento de Kaoru, hizo que el colocara su mano izquierda a su costado derecho cubriendo la reciente herida, el dolor había aumentado. Kaoru sintió la intrusión de esa mano que limitaba su cercanía con él e incitada por una humedad en su blusa la hicieron separase de su sensei. Miro con horror de que se trataba, la humedad sentida era una mancha que teñía de rojo lo blanco de su prenda. Poso la vista en el lugar que se encontraba la mano que Kenshin se había llevado a manera de cubrirse algo, un estremecimiento de espanto la sacudió al ver que esa mano estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre. Lagrimas de miedo y desesperación comenzaron a formarse abrillantando lo azul de sus ojos.

-¡ES...ESTAS HERIDO!-

-No es… nada gra… grave- respondió Kenshin pausadamente y titubeando a causa del dolor. Con la mano libre retiro las lagrimas que se derramaban sobre el rostro de la chica.

Kaoru alarmada corrió hacia Megumi y Aoshi informándoles sobre el estado de Kenshin. Todos se movilizaron a salir, el pelirrojo declaro que quería que lo llevaran a su departamento, Megumi iba a protestar pero rápidamente recordó que en la tarde había realizado unas compras de material para curación y entre ellas estaban consideradas las herramientas para suturar. Solo restaba checar la profundidad de la herida.

-Aoshi, yo me llevare a Kenshin y a Kaoru- argumento Megumi a su hermano.

-De acuerdo me iré adelantando- Aoshi tomo de la mano a Misao y caminaron para abordar la camioneta.

-Vamos Kenshin con sumo cuidado- Sanosuke ayudo al pelirrojo a subir a su lujoso auto deportivo.

-En marcha Kaoru-

-No Megumi yo me llevare la camioneta de Kenshin, se manejar no tiene caso dejarla aquí- expuso Kaoru, pidiéndole la ballet parking le entregara rápido la camioneta Ram.

-¡Kaoru!- llamo el pelirrojo, ella se giro y camino hacia donde él se encontraba. – mañana mandare por ella, ahora sube conmigo al carro de Sanosuke.

La chica suspiro fastidiada – Kenshin yo me llevare tu camioneta. No me contradigas, por favor, tu herida no nos permite perder tiempo de esa manera- suplicaba, era absurdo dejar la camioneta ahí desaprovechando sus dotes de buen conductora, ella bien podía llevársela sabia manejar perfectamente.

-Bien, entonces me iré contigo- finalmente accedió, pero con el ultimátum de no que no se iría sola.

Megumi y Sanosuke protestaron ante la última decisión de Kenshin, protesta que el ignoro. Bajo del deportivo y tambaleándose camino hacia su camioneta para internarse en el lado del conductor, Sanosuke se apresuro para ayudarlo. Kaoru también se subió, encendió el motor, cuando se disponía a ponerse en marcha, Kenshin le sujeto la mano que posaba en la palanca.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó la chica

-Ayúdame a quitar la camisa, necesito presionar mas la herida y así me es imposible-

La pelinegra asintió, le desabotono la camisa y cuidadosamente lo despojo de ella. La doblo a que quedara más acolchonable y se la coloco para que él comenzará a ejercer presión nuevamente. Aunque la situación era precaria no pudo evitar admirar el torso desnudo, era una visión maravillosa, se dio una patada mental, como se le ocurría pensar en esas cosas precisamente hoy, después de semejante tragedia don de él; herido, sangrando. Y ella; pensando en lo maravilloso sus músculos _"Kaoru eres una idiota"_ se dijo mentalmente dando marcha hacia el departamento de Kenshin.

* * *

Megumi comenzó a limpiar y suturar, a su hermano, media hora después su labor había terminado sin ninguna complicación pues la herida no era tan profunda como para haber tocado algún órgano vital.

-Listo hermano, tendrás que tomarte estas pastillas para el dolor- dijo dándole una, para que de una vez la tomara y no se presentara ningún dolor.

-Gracias. Megumi podrías preguntar a Aoshi si puede llevar a Kaoru a su casa, pero antes dile a ella que entre Por favor- Megumi asintió a la petición de Kenshin. Salió de la habitación, le expuso a su hermano mayor sobre llevar a la chica a su casa, Aoshi acepto.

-Kaoru, Kenshin me pidió que te dijera que pasaras a verlo antes de que te marches.- le dijo Megumi a la pelinegra.

Kaoru entro a la habitación, fue recibida con una cálida sonrisa que ella correspondió al instante. Se sentó a lado de de su sensei.

-Me siento tan culpable- la chica bajo el rostro.

-¡Eso ni lo pienses!- dijo el pelirrojo sujetándola de la barbilla para alzarle el rostro.

-Por mi culpa estas así. Si tan solo, no nos hubiéramos parado a bailar esos tipos ni de chiste nos abrían molestado, tú no te hubieras enfrentado a dos de ellos y jamás te hubieran herido-

-No quiero que vuelvas culparte por eso. Ese malnacido se atrevió a tocarte, a faltarte… yo no me iba a quedar tranquilo, tenia que darle su merecido- la voz de Kenshin volvió a sonar grave y sus ojos volvieron a centellar de coraje.

-¡Pero te hirieron!- grito exasperada. Kenshin la acerco mas hacia él y le propino un beso, volviendo a degustar ese rico sabor a frambuesa que sabia aún mas delicioso mezclado con el sabor natural de sus labios.

-Tratándose de ti, poco me hubiera importado morir – hizo una pausa –Además tuvo la suerte de tocarme por que el muy cobarde me tomo desprevenido y me hirió a traición- dijo recordando que algo similar le sucedió cuando lo secuestraron. -Si hubiera llegado de frente el herido habría sido otro- finalizo. La chica ya no protesto mas, en ese momento solo quería una cosa.

-Kenshin quisiera… mm bueno si es que no te incomoda, quisiera quedarme con..tigo para cuidarte- un rubor subía a sus mejillas.

-¿Incomodarme? Por Kami mi amor, si la simple idea de que seas tú quién me cuide me pone de mejor humor-

Kaoru le entrego las llaves a Misao, les dijo que ella se quedaría con Kenshin a cuidarlo Misao sonrió digamos que de una manera divertida mezclada con picardía, que la partiera un rayo si en verdad solo lo cuidaría, mas bien lo agotaría, Kaoru fulmino con la mirada a su querida prima que por su cara adivinaba las ideas pecaminosas de ella. Como se le ocurría pensar perversiones, ella no era ninguna desconsiderada claro que ella lo cuidaría. Las dos parejas se retiraron pues Kenshin se quedaba en buenas manos…

Continuara…

**Notas de autora.**

Hola a todos... Este capi iba hacer muy largo, por lo que decidí separalos en dos. Aprovecho también para avisarles, que en el siguiente que sera el capitulo 9 plasmare el primer lemon entre Kenshin y Kaoru. Decidí enterarlos antes para que vayan a sabiendas, por eso de las personas que se puedan incomodar con el contenido. En el 10 también puede que escriba algo de lemon ya que muy pronto llegaran los problemas de esta parejita y por eso decidí dejarlos disfrutar su amor al máximo.

Se también que por ahí sigue habiendo algunas faltas de ortografía y antes de que algún defensor de las reglas gramaticales tenga la intención de criticarme, les pido paciencia. Como mencione en capítulos anteriores mi tiempo es algo reducido y no puedo brindarle a la revision todo lo necesario para rectificar correctamente mis barbaridades escritas. Poco a poco acomodare las faltas.

Pasando al tema de los comentarios... son mínimos los que he recibido, y a esas personitas les agradezco su apoyo.

Sin más por el momento me despido esperando que este capitulo, haya sido de su agrado. Por favor dejen comentarios que eso es lo que me ayuda e inspira a seguir

Besos y abrazos desde México

hasta la próxima ;)


	9. Deseo desbordado

**Aviso: como lo mencione en el cap 8 este contendrá lemon, marcare el inicio para aquellas personas que no les agrade este contenido. La escena termina hasta el final del capitulo. **

**Como ya lo saben Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

* * *

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

_-Tratándose de ti, poco me hubiera importado morir – hizo una pausa –Además tuvo la suerte de tocarme por que el muy cobarde me tomo desprevenido y me hirió a traición- dijo recordando que algo similar le sucedió cuando lo secuestraron. -Si hubiera llegado de frente el herido habría sido otro- finalizo. La chica ya no protesto mas, en ese momento solo quería una cosa._

_-Kenshin quisiera… mm bueno si es que no te incomoda, quisiera quedarme con..tigo para cuidarte- un rubor subía a sus mejillas._

_-¿Incomodarme? Por Kami mi amor, si la simple idea de que seas tú quién me cuide me pone de mejor humor-_

_Kaoru le entrego las llaves a Misao, les dijo que ella se quedaría con Kenshin a cuidarlo Misao sonrió digamos que de una manera divertida mezclada con picardía, que la partiera un rayo si en verdad solo lo cuidaría, mas bien lo agotaría, Kaoru fulmino con la mirada a su querida prima que por su cara adivinaba las ideas pecaminosas de ella. Como se le ocurría pensar perversiones, ella no era ninguna desconsiderada claro que ella lo cuidaría. Las dos parejas se retiraron pues Kenshin se quedaba en buenas manos…_

* * *

**Cap.- 9 Deseo desbordado.**

Kaoru regreso a lado de Kenshin, al sentarse a su lado no pudo evitar repasar con la vista, el lugar donde se encontraba la gasa que cubría su herida. Su mirada siguió paseándose hacia otros extremos del torso del pelirrojo, dándose cuenta que había otras marcas más.

Deslizo sus dedos hacia esas cicatrices brindándoles una caricia. Kenshin observo el rostro de la pelinegra, denotaba una gran inquietud, él no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel toque que ella le brindaba a sus bordes que pensaba él; hacían que su cuerpo se viera no muy agradable a la vista.

– Te son muy desagradables- Kenshin no pudo más y rompió el silencio. Tenia que saber si lo que él se imaginaba era verdad.

-No, no es eso. Me preguntaba, qué fue lo que las causo, incluyendo la equis que se dibuja en tu mejilla y lo doloroso que debió haber sido- respondía acariciando ahora la marca de su rostro.

-Ya comenzaba a preocuparme. Como vez… se unió una mas a mi colección, admito que no son nada agradables y me mortificaba que les tuvieras algo… de repulsión- dijo palpando la gasa cuidadosamente que protegía la curación de aquella cortada.

-Eso nunca, te quiero Kenshin y amo absolutamente todo de ti, incluyendo tus cicatrices. Me atrevería a decir que te dan un toque mas… sexy- Kaoru se sonrojó, aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a decirle cumplidos a su sensei sin que le diera una gran pena. EL sonreía divertido le gustaba mucho esa faceta en ella, sonrojándose cada vez que le decía algo lindo.

-Las tres primeras marcas tienen una historia, la cual no te he contado aún. Hace un año me secuestraron- Kenshin comenzó a relatar la historia.

* * *

** ***flas back*** **

Kenshin tenía dos días de haber terminado con Tomoe de una manera no muy buena. Él se encontraba organizando unos papeles en su oficina cuando

comenzó a sonar su móvil. Lo tomó rápidamente y vio con algo de fastidio de quien se trataba. Comenzó a leer el mensaje de Tomoe en el cual le pedía hablar

con él, necesitaba esclarecer algunas cosas y quedar en los mejores términos, tal vez como amigos.

Suspiro profundamente. Decidió que se encontraría con ella, él pensaba que debía tenerle consideración a esos 4 años que habían tenido de relación. Le

concedería una última charla. Tenían que cerrar bien el ciclo y así ambos pudieran rehacer su vida.

Llego a casa de Tomoe, comenzaron a platicar pero como era de esperarse la chica comenzó a insistir en otra oportunidad, que lo más correcto era retomar

nuevamente sus planes de boda. Cosa que puso de mal humor al pelirrojo. Se negó a la petición y salió exasperado de la casa de su ex novia; le había

mentido con eso de que solo quería quedar en buenos términos. Le hizo perder el tiempo y también la paciencia.

Arranco su camioneta y a dos cuadras, se encontró con que dos carros de modelo viejos cerraban su paso. Observo con detenimiento; todo indicaba que se

trataba de una pelea que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Era claro que los tipos aquellos eran pandilleros, pero por que maldita sea se les ocurría montar ese teatro a media calle.

Apago la camioneta. Camino hacia aquellas personas pidiéndole de la manera mas amable que movieran sus vehículos ya que obstruían su camino, estaba

demasiado molesto pero aún así, hizo alarde de su buena educación. Los tipos se giraron hacia Kenshin riendo maliciosamente el pelirrojo los miro confundido.

En cuestión de segundos se abalanzaron a él queriendo someterlo. Kenshin comenzó a defenderse. No entendía porque de ser espectador de esa pelea,

ahora lo convertían en protagonista de ella, fuera lo que fuera el no se dejaría doblegar tan fácilmente.

Los tipos comenzaron a preocuparse no podían con el pelirrojo se defendía demasiado bien. Kenshin oyó clara mente cuando uno de ellos les decía a los demás sobre la advertencia de la mujer que los había contratado ** cuidado por que es practicante de artes marciales** la pelea seguía, inesperadamente al

pelirrojo le sujetaron ambas manos, colocándole en el rostro un pañuelo húmedo, esto le provoco debilitamiento.

A pesar de haber utilizado esa artimaña para adormecerlo, no les funciono como ellos esperaban Kenshin seguía forcejeando sin dejar que le dominaran. Uno

de los maleantes agarro una navaja y comenzó a dar cuchilladas en diferentes partes del abdomen. Kenshin dio un alarido de dolor y minutos después inevitablemente cayo en estado de inconsciencia.

Kenshin fue recuperando poco a poco la consciencia, observo con detenimiento del lugar donde se encontraba; era un cuartucho de mala muerte, sintió un

dolor agudo en su estomago, ráfagas de recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Volteo a verse y descubrió vendas que rodeaban su cuerpo. Después recordó lo que

dijeron los sujetos aquellos sobre de una mujer que les había advertido sobre su fuerza y sus habilidades; esto era un secuestro y a juzgar por los vendajes,

era claro que sus heridas habían sido atendidas, no les convenía que él muriera, al menos no todavía, primero tenían que obtener alguna jugosa recompensa.

Se tiro de su lecho, acallo un profundo gemido de dolor a causa del aterrizaje que tuvo. Comenzó a escudriñar algo en lo que le sirviera para romper la soga

que le amordazaba las manos y los pies. A lo lejos vio una pequeña navaja, había que ser tan idiotas como aquellos novatos para dejar armas de defensa a sus victimas, Kenshin agradeció infinitamente su gran estupidez.

Una vez liberado, siguió examinando el lugar el descubrimiento no se hizo esperar; vio un ventanal no era muy amplio, pero si alcanzaba a salir perfectamente con algunas nuevas heridas pero no importaba era un riesgo que debía correr.

Agudizo su oído, y solo escuchaba los ronquidos de aquellos delincuentes holgazanes que definitivamente eran unos idiotas. Recogió del suelo los retazos de

su camisa y chamarra, envolvió su mano con las prendas desgarradas y ensangrentadas. Trepo al ventanal con ayuda de una silla, agarro velocidad y ejerció la

mayor fuerza que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitió, los vidrios volaron en varios pedazos y él rápidamente salió ya que el estruendo podía alertar a los

secuestradores. Sintió claramente un picor y una humedad en su mejilla izquierda, los sobrantes de vidrios que aún que daban sujetos al ventanal lo habían herido inexplicablemente. Había logrado escapar llego a su casa recibiendo las atenciones necesarias a su estado critico.

** *** end flas black*****

* * *

-Fue así como quede marcado- dijo Kenshin al finalizar el relato de sus memorias.

Kaoru sentía el dolor que reflejaban esas palabras desde el inicio hasta al final de la historia que le acababa de confiar su pelirrojo. –Gracias a Kami estas vivo. Estás aquí conmigo, para comenzar una vida en la cual tú me has incluido- la chica se acercó a Kenshin y le dio un cariñoso beso en su mejilla cicatrizada.

–Es hora de descansar- le dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta y apagando la luz.

-¡Kaoru! ¿A donde vas?-

-Dormiré en la sala-

-No. Quédate conmigo-

-¡Estoy contigo!- exclamó Kaoru sonriendo.

-Pero en mi cama- le pido a la pelinegra sentía la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla toda la noche. Kaoru se puso evidentemente nerviosa, nervios que no pasaron desapercibidos por él. Kenshin tendió una mano y comenzó mover su dedo índice hacia adelante y atrás a manera de invitación para que se acercara. La pelinegra salió de su estupor, accedió a dormir con el pelirrojo.

Retiro las sabanas para recostarse en la amplia cama, estaba demasiado cansada y tantas emociones fuertes agradables y no agradables la tenían agotada solo quería dormir.

-¿Piensas dormir así?- pregunto Kenshin apuntando la ropa incomoda y un poco estropeada de la chica ocasionado por su propia sangre.

-Mi sexto sentido es muy bueno, pero no llega al grado de predicción. De ver sabido que mi novio- la chica comenzó a contar con los dedos las acciones de esa noche -Se agarraría a golpes con dos sujetos, saliendo herido por un cobarde y a eso agregarle que me quedaría en su casa para cuidar de él; créeme que si hubiera sabido todo esto, me hubiera venido preparada-

-Eso tiene solución- inquirió Kenshin divertido.

-Aaaaa si ¿y cuál solución propones?-

-Bueno… yo en ocasiones suelo dormir desnudo- respondió cínicamente el pelirrojo, esbozando una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro impresionado de Kaoru gracias a su pequeña e inocente solución.

-¡KENSHINN¡- un rubor se posesiono de las mejillas de la pelinegra.

-Es broma, bueno solo la propuesta a que imites mis costumbres. Lo demás es verdad, a veces suelo dormir como Kami me trajo al mundo- el chico sonrió nuevamente -En esos dos cajones, hay algo de ropa de Megumi. Una ocasión se instalo aquí, a causa de un disgusto que tuvo con mama. Siempre se me olvida llevarle su ropa, recuérdame de hacerlo mañana por favor- dijo alzando su mano señalándole a Kaoru un gran ropero.

Kaoru dudo en si tomarla o no. Quien le aseguraba que en realidad fuera de Megumi y no de Tomoe, ella no se pondría nada de esa mujer. El pelirrojo vio la duda reflejada en su rostro, imagino que se preguntaría si le disgustaría a Megumi el que utilizara sus cosas personales. Muy lejos estaba del verdadero pensamiento de su novia.

–Si quieres llama a Megumi, ella no se opondrá a que uses su ropa- le dijo tendiéndole el teléfono.

Esas palabras dieron seguridad a Kaoru y la plena certeza de que esa ropa no era de la ex novia. Camino hacia al ropero, saco la única prenda que se veía cómoda para descansar, era un coordinado que consistía en un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo. _"Megumi usa ropa muy provocativa para dormir" _pensó Kaoru mirando lo que usaría para reposar. Minutos después Kaoru regresaba del cuarto de baño ya cambiada, y muy ligera.

Kenshin la miro embelesado, que bien se le veían esas prendas de dormir, la noche prometía ser muy severa con él castigándolo por no poder siquiera intentar tocar el cuerpo hermoso que reposaría a su lado, tenia que controlarse o terminaría asustándola. La pelinegra Retiro las sabanas adentrándose en ellas y recostándose en la cama. Kenshin palpo el colchón, sintió que estaba muy lejos de él.

-Kaoru, acércate no me tengas miedo, no te comeré. Recuerda que estoy convaleciente-

-No es que te tenga miedo- reto la chica. –Suelo ser un poco complicada al dormir, a lo que si le temo es a lastimarte-

-No me lastimaras. Ven acércate, que te quiero abrazar-

Kaoru se movió hasta llegar a lado de Kenshin. Él la abrazo y la recostó sobre su hombro, ella también lo abrazo, con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo. Esa inocente pose en la que se encontraban los dos abrazados, causo que Kenshin sintiera la pasión desbocarse, quería besarla desde los pies a la cabeza, intentaba mantener su autocontrol. Acerco su rostro a la abundante cabellera color azabache, aspiro profundamente su olor que al igual que su cuerpo estaba impregnado a la fragancia de jazmines. Definitivamente el tenerla así no ayudaba mucho.

-Kaoru- la llamo muy cerca del oído haciendo que su aliento golpeteara levemente en el.

-Mmmm- fue la respuesta al llamado.

-Entonces, no me tienes miedo verdad?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-No. ¿Por qué?- contesto y cuestiono a la vez.

Kenshin beso el lóbulo de su oído, provocando que Kaoru se revolviera por las sensaciones que esto le provocaba. El pelirrojo se giro quedando en sima del cuerpo de la chica, hizo un ligero pero sensual movimiento con su cadera sobre la pelvis de ella, haciéndole sentir su excitación. Kaoru se quedo en estado de shock sin saber que decir o como reaccionar, en realidad no le molestaba esa situación, pero si sentía algo de nervios, ya comenzaba a imaginar del porque las preguntas de su sensei.

-Porque he decidido que si quiero comerte- respondió el chico por segunda vez, su voz se denotaba entrecortada y pastosa por el acaloramiento que sentía dentro de su ser, claro estaba que la primera respuesta fue la acción que acababa de hacer, pero decidió expresarlo ahora con palabras.

-No puedes, recuerda que estas convaleciente- le dijo triunfante al recordarle las misma palabras con las que él momentos atrás describía su estado actual.

** *** COMIENZA EL LEMON*****

-Al diablo mi convalecencia- fue la respuesta definitiva. Si su estado era el problema con eso estaba resuelto. Kenshin comenzó a besarle el cuello, subió con lentitud hasta posarse en su oído nuevamente.

-Te deseó tanto Kaoru- más que palabras la pelinegra las sintió como si le estuviera acariciando con los labios, eso le desato un cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y no pudo evitar el acariciar el cabello rojizo que comenzaba a desatarse de su amarre, se veía endemoniadamente sexy con esas hebras revueltas haciendo una combinación perfecta con su semblante cargado de deseo.

Kenshin comenzó a respirar pesadamente, sus manos ya no se encontraban a los costados de la cama por encima de la cabeza de Kaoru, si no, en ambos lados de la cadera de ella, comenzó ascender lenta y tortuosamente por los extremos de su cuerpo contorneando las curvas femeninas haciendo que a la altura de los senos los rozara levemente por los costados con sus fuertes y grandes manos. El cuerpo de ella era fuego puro sentía como lo incendiaba al tocarla.

-Kenshin… yo…yo…- Kaoru no podía articular palabras solo balbuceaba por el placer que él le hacia sentir.

Kenshin paro sus caricias, no quería forzarla hacer algo que ella tal vez no deseaba. –Tranquila. Por mas que te desee, si tú me dices que pare lo haré- su mirada se poso en los ojos zafiro de la chica. Esperaba su aprobación o desaprobación.

-No quiero que te detengas, quiero… quiero ser tuya-

Esas eran las palabras exactas que necesitaba escuchar, palabras que le hicieron arder la sangre en las venas, incendiando todo su cuerpo de pasión. Comenzó a deslizar la pequeña blusa que se interponía al contacto de sus cuerpos. Kaoru se sonrojo al ver como la mirada de Kenshin centellaban de apetencia al ver sus senos desnudos. Kaoru quiso taparse los senos, pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió -No te tapes, déjame contemplarte- su mirada intensa la recorría una y otra vez.

–Eres tan hermosa- le dijo mientras acortaba nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, comenzando a besar su cuello con suma pasión. Kaoru gemía ante los intensos besos que le eran brindados. Sentía unas ganas locas de acariciarlo de tocarlo, pero el hecho de ser primeriza no le ayudaba en como actuar. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la timidez que ella reflejaba y comenzó a incitarla para que se animara hacer lo que deseaba y por supuesto lo que él también esperaba de ella.

-El cuerpo me arde, por favor apaga ese ardor- Kenshin le farfullaba entre suspiros y jadeos, guiando la suave mano de Kaoru hacia la cremallera del pantalón, insinuándole que lo despojara ella misma de aquella molesta prenda que le aprisionaba dolorosamente su erección. Guiada por la intensidad del momento y gran deseo que estaba sintiendo empezó a desabotonar el pantalón lo mas rápido que le dejaba actuar su inexperiencia, comenzó a deslizar el pantalón ayudada por Kenshin, que al final él fue quien termino de despojarse de la prenda con hábiles movimientos de sus piernas.

-Kenshin, tengo algo que decirte yo no he estado con nadie esta seria mi primera vez y la verdad te mentí, si te tengo algo de miedo…- le confeso Kaoru mirando su gran miembro erecto que le hizo recordar la pequeña charla que habían tenido antes de que llegaran a esto.

Kenshin se lleno de jubilo ante esa confesión, le llenaba de infinita felicidad ser él, quien la convirtiera en mujer, en su mujer. También se dio cuenta de la impresión que causo en ella al ver lo grande de su hombría. Le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora. –No sabes lo maravilloso que es para mi, el que me hayas brindado el honor de ser yo quien arrebate tu virginidad. Y por lo segundo no temas que no te hare daño- lentamente la despojo del short era hora de estar en igualdad de condición

Kenshin volvió a posesionarse de los labios de Kaoru, besándolos fervientemente como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ella correspondía con la misma devoción. La pose que portaba estando arriba de la chica le daba el acceso deseado para restregar su cadera con mayor intensidad sobre la pelvis femenina. Ella sentía nuevamente la erección golpeteando en su entre pierna, Kaoru cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas oleadas de placer que comenzaban a surgir en su intimidad.

El chico seguía con sus movimientos rozando sus intimidades mientras se desprendía con dificultad de los labios de Kaoru para pasar a brindarle atención a aquellos botoncitos erectos de sus senos medianos pero voluptuosos que lo invitaban a degustar de ellos, haciendo que aumentaran la vehemencia de querer probarlos. Suavemente sus labios se apoderaron de su seno derecho succionando y besando con mucha dulzura, mientras que el izquierdo era masajeado con caricias efusivas pero cuidadosas, minutos después paso a darle la misma atención al izquierdo, Kaoru daba leves gemidos pronunciando el nombre de su sensei, tanto placer la haría estallar.

-Acaríciame tú también, necesito sentir tus pequeñas manos en mí- Kenshin estaba loco por sentir la manos de Kaoru recorrerle el cuerpo, la chica no lo hizo esperar mas, lentamente comenzó a deslizar sus manos acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo, después paseaba sus manos sobre los duros glúteos, Kenshin gemía sentía que se quemaba por dentro, ahora Kaoru fue quien atrapo los labios de Kenshin su lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra, mientras la manos de la chica recorrían el cuerpo masculino.

–Tócame- le decía Kenshin mientras le sujetaba la mano llevándola a su erección. Kaoru con mano temblorosa aprisiono con cuidado el miembro, iniciando los movimientos hacia adelante y atrás justamente lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba para calmar su enardecimiento.

-Así está bien- preguntaba la chica entre jadeos, comenzando un juego de palabras que hacían que la pasión de ambos se incrementara.

-Si… así esta perfecto… haaa- Kenshin no soportaba más, para ser una inexperta lo hacia demasiado bien o tal vez su inocencia era lo que mas le encendía. La chica seguía con los movimientos rítmicos con una sensualidad inigualable. Ahora era su turno, le haría sentir a ella lo exactamente lo mismo. Bajo una mano a su intimidad, iniciando una caricia en el clítoris y envistiéndola con dos de sus dedos, haciendo que se retorciera de placer, esto era demasiado para ella.

-Kenshin, no me tortures mas… te..te necesito dentro de mi-

No espero a que se lo dijera dos veces, le abrió un poco mas las piernas se acero un poco más llevando su miembro palpitante a la invitación de aquella cueva húmeda que estaba a punto de explotar. Poco a poco fue entrando en ella. La chica dio se tensiono un poco al sentir como iba entrando aquello en su cavidad.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien iré despacio- intento calmarla, ella asintió dándole permiso a proseguir. Una vez dentro una barrera le impedía el profundizar mas haya. La danza erótica dio inicio; comenzó a prepararla con pequeñas envestidas, haciendo que ambos soltaran más gemidos y pequeñas frases incoherentes de amor.

La fusión era cada vez mas aclamada por los cuerpos, arremetió llevándose a su paso aquella barrera que por fin accedió dejándole el paso libre. Kaoru ahogo un grito de dolor, Kenshin nada ajeno a lo que ella sintió se acerco a sus labios para besarla y hacer que olvidara un poco el suplicio que sentía, paro un poco el vaivén de sus embestidas para iniciarlas aún mas lentas.

Kaoru una vez acostumbrada a la intromisión a su feminidad, comenzó a moverse ella también llevada por una nueva sensación que se posesionaba de ella. Una dulce locura fue lo que lo embargo al sentir como Kaoru se restregaba a él, comenzó a dar estocadas con mas velocidad, la respiración de ambos era anormal, jadeaban, el corazón les palpitaba sublevado, sentían como sus cuerpo se consumían por el fuego.

-Te amo- le decía ella apretando sus piernas alrededor su cadera.

-Yo también te amo Kaoru, mi Kaoru-

Comenzaron a convulsionarse, los gemidos aumentaban, la pelinegra se retorció su cuerpo anunciaba que estaba a punto de estallar al igual que él.

-Déjate venir conmigo preciosa. Déjate venir- le decía Kenshin con sofoco. Quería que ambos llegaran al éxtasis. La chica enterró las uñas en la espalda masculina, causándole él más excitación. La estocada final fue el origen a que por fin explotaran en un placentero orgasmo, Kaoru se derramo al mismo tiempo que Kenshin expulsaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Se recostó en el pecho de la azabache terminaron agotados. Sus respiraciones aún eran agitadas, espero unos minutos para retirarse de ese pequeño y hermoso cuerpo que minutos atrás le habían echo sentir lo que nunca antes sintió con nadie. Al fin reunió fuerzas y pudo tumbarse a lado de Kaoru, envolviéndola en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz. Te amo, nunca me dejes. Si antes pensaba que no podría vivir sin ti, ahora con mayor razón lo digo- apretó más el abrazo a su ahora mujer.

-Jamás me separare de ti porque yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti sensei- la chica se abrazo mas a él acomodándose en su hombro y cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Kenshin sonrió ante la confirmación de Kaoru, deposito un beso en su frente. "agradezco el haberte conocido mi preciosa senpai" musito mientras se acomodaba sin soltarla de su abrazo enfrascándose en el mundo de los sueños…..

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas de autora.**

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de rogue85, wiloend y por supuesto a los que dejan comentarios anónimos.

Que difícil es escribir los lemon, casi muero en el intento no tenia ni idea de como iniciar y como terminar. No se si me quedo con demaciado enmielamiento o algo gráfico: pero creí necesario hacerlo así, ya que esta era la primera vez de Kaoru y tenia que ser algo largo y un tanto especial. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen reviews, reviews muchos reviews jajajajajaja.

Sin mas me despido. Besos y abrazos desde México

hasta la próxima ;)


	10. La propuesta

_*Entre la espada y la pared*_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnifico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, que datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, no será recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles ha dicho contenido.

**Bueno como lo mencione anterior mente, este capitulo también tendrá escena de lemon. Marcare el comienzo, el termino no tiene caso ya que termina hasta el final del capitulo. Sin mas vamos con el fic espero que sea de su agrado**

_CAPITULO ANTERIOR_

_Se recostó en el pecho de la azabache terminaron agotados. Sus respiraciones aún eran agitadas, espero unos minutos para retirarse de ese pequeño y hermoso cuerpo que minutos atrás le habían echo sentir lo que nunca antes sintió con nadie. Al fin reunió fuerzas y pudo tumbarse a lado de Kaoru, envolviéndola en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo._

_-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz. Te amo, nunca me dejes. Si antes pensaba que no podría vivir sin ti, ahora con mayor razón lo digo- apretó más el abrazo a su ahora mujer._

* * *

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Cap-10 La propuesta**

El reloj biológico de Kenshin, comenzó hacer de las suyas, sacando a su cuerpo de aquel estado de tranquilidad e inmovilidad, obligándolo a que abriera los ojos rápidamente. Una vez despabilado, giro el rostro hacia Kaoru, su vista inicio un recorrido por todo el cuerpo de su mujer, contemplaba aquel rostro que denotaba una tranquilidad excesiva, efecto causado por estar aún bajo el influjo de morfeo.

Con un suave movimiento la pego más a su cuerpo, ocasionando que Kaoru se revolviera entre las sabanas acurrucándose más hacia aquella fuente de calidez.

Kenshin sonrió al recordar la forma en la que habían echo el amor. La sonrisa le duro poco ya que inesperadamente sintió una fuerte punzada proveniente de su reciente herida. El efecto analgésico de las pastillas no duraría más de 12 horas, pero si debía reconocer que le habían ayudado bastante, pues de no haber sido por ellas, no habría aguantado aquellos movimientos enloquecidos dignos de un animal presa del placer y del deseo, claro estaba que no había sacado todo su potencial: una por aquella estúpida herida y la otra por que era la primera vez de Kaoru.

Una nueva punzada le devolvió aquel gesto de incomodidad, llevo su mano izquierda a la gaza que le cubría un tramo de su abdomen y ejerció algo de presión para calmar un poco el dolor.

Los espasmos que generaban el cuerpo del pelirrojo, lograron despertar a Kaoru de su letargo, abrió los ojos lentamente, brindándole una sonrisa a su sensei. Kenshin aguanto el dolor con tal de seguir viendo esa reluciente imagen de su mujer recién despierta y con su cabello hermosamente revuelto, desparramado por toda la almohada y parte de su brazo, otorgándole esa belleza natural.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! ¿Cómo amaneciste?- la saludo aguantando nuevamente el dolor.

-Buenos días Kenshin. Amanecí muy bien, solo con un poco de dolor- dijo Kaoru tocándose el vientre.

-Es normal, fue tu primera vez. Te daré una pastilla y de paso tomare una yo también- el pelirrojo ya no pudo esconder mas su pequeña molestia.

-¡TU HERIDA!- recordó la pelinegra preocupada. –Hay que revisarla- dijo envolviendo su desnudes con una de las sabanas, impulsando su cuerpo para sentarse en la cama y así acercarse más a su sensei.

-Mmmm pues en la madrugada no te preocupaste mucho por eso- a pesar del dolor, su sentido del humor jamás lo abandono.

-¿A sí? Pues te recuerdo que el que mando al diablo la convalecencia fuiste tú- se defendió Kaoru recordándole al pelirrojo lo que había dicho antes de abalanzarse a ella.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo tú ganas- lo había desarmado completamente, el chico rió quejosamente.

Kaoru retiro cuidadosamente la gasa e inicio con la revisión, respiro tranquila al ver que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, ya que no había rastro de sangre seca, ni indicios de que alguna puntada se hubiese reventado.

-Al parecer todo esta en orden- dijo la chica levantándose de su lecho. Camino hacia donde estaba el botiquín que Megumi había dejado por cualquier cosa que suscitara. Tomo lo necesario para hacerle la nueva curación del día y evitar que esta pudiera infectarse.

-¡Espera!- le detuvo Kenshin antes de que Kaoru comenzara con la faena de limpiarle. –Primero me daré una ducha, ya que salga me curas- inquirió el pelirrojo sentándose cuidadosamente, con apresuramiento tomo el rostro de la chica depositando un beso en esos labios que tanto le fascinaban.

Retiro las sabanas de su cuerpo, y sin pudor alguno, se levanto de la cama completamente desnudo dirigiéndose hacia el tocador donde estaban las pastillas. Se tomo una para que le ayudara con ese molesto dolor. Relleno nuevamente el vaso con agua después agarro otra pastilla para dársela a Kaoru, y la tomara también para disiparle el malestar del vientre.

La chica estaba furiosamente sonrojada al ver la anatomía desnuda de Kenshin, una cosa había sido verlo y sentirlo, y otra era verlo a plena luz del día sin obstrucción alguna.

Observo como caminaba hacia ella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza al estar mostrando su hombría. Por Kami que sentía morirse al ver los músculos de su cuerpo y.. y.. aquella carne que le había echo sentir maravillosamente bien, pero aún con todo y eso no pudo evitar el sentir pena ajena. Giro su rostro veloz mente hacia otro lado que no fuera Kenshin caminando hacia ella en su traje de Adán.

El pelirrojo, no era lejano a la perturbación, que ejercía su cuerpo desnudo en Kaoru.

-¿Que pasa mi amor? ¿No te gusta lo que vez? – pregunto divertido al ver como el rostro de Kaoru veía a lado contrario de donde estaba él, y por como intentaba contorsionar sus ojos, casi logrando darles la vuelta hacia atrás.

-Este… yo… yo no… si me gusta pero… ¡HAY KENSHIN! Me da pena verte así tan desinhibido. No se como puedes andar así mostrando todo- la chica titubeaba.

Kenshin soltó una carcajada al ver el estado de su novia, ahora entendía el por que ella no dejaba de cubrirse con esa molesta sabana que le privaba el verla totalmente expuesta, tal y como la había tenido en sus brazos en la madrugada, pero lo que más le causaba gracia era que no solo de daba pena mostrar su cuerpo, si no, que también le avergonzaba que él se mostrara ante ella sin cubrirse al menos la cintura. Se planto frente a ella, forzando delicadamente su rostro para que lo viera.

-Mírame- inquirió el pelirrojo con voz suave

-No- fue la respuesta negativa de la chica.

-Kaoru mírame-

-No-

-Sino lo haces no lo superaras, y créeme que a mi me encantaría, que me devores con la vista- trato de convencerla con un tono sensual.

-No quiero- se volvió a negar rotundamente, sentía las mejillas arder.

-Preciosa, mírame por favor- suplico el pelirrojo sosteniendo la cara de Kaoru ahora frente a él, pero con sus ojos cerrados.

-Me da vergüenza- dijo aún cerrando más los ojos como si ello fuera posible.

-¡Pero… si el que esta desnudo soy yo!- exclamó Kenshin.

-Pues por eso, me da vergüenza verte así-

-En la madrugada si lo hiciste y no solo eso, también me acariciaste– le recordó burlonamente y utilizando nuevamente el tono sensual.

-Si pero en la madrugada no había tanta luz, y te acaricie por… porque se dio y ya- dijo apretando más sus ojos y con la cara tan roja que casi se asemejaba al cabello de Kenshin.

-Bien, tú no me quieres ver, pero yo si quiero volver a ver- le dijo el pelirrojo con sorna tirando de aquello que la cubría.

-MENOS- chilló la chica apretando la sabana y evitar que él la despojara de ella.

La risa no se hizo esperar más, Kenshin por poco y reventaba de lo divertido que era esa discusión, estaba frente a una pequeña a la que a todo le ponía objeciones, pero lo que más le encantaba era la manera tan graciosa en la que defendía su postura del porque no quería verlo y del porque no quería dejarse ver. Al final salió ganando él, con su respuesta triunfadora.

-Kaoru por favor, como me dices eso después de que yo si te vi a la perfección, aún con la poca luz que se filtraba por la habitación, sin contar que te conocí hasta las anginas- nuevas risotadas se formaban en la garganta de Kenshin.

-¡Que diplomático!- dijo Kaoru abriendo por fin sus ojos dejando atrás su vergüenza, ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Tu ganas no te obligare a que me veas desnudo, como tampoco te obligare a que me dejes verte nuevamente. Pero no cantes victoria, lo pasare solo por el día de hoy- el pelirrojo tomo dos tollas con una se cubrió la cintura y la otra se la dio a Kaoru, la chica asintió con un pequeño mohín fingiendo terror pero sin esconder la evidente diversión. El pelirrojo propuso que ambos se dieran un baño que buena falta que les hacia, por separado claro estaba, y ofreció que fuera primero ella quien lo tomara.

-Kenshin pero mi ropa es un desastre- dijo Kaoru tomando su estropeada ropa

-Puedes tomar algo más de la ropa de Megumi, o si lo prefieres utiliza la lavadora y el secador- soluciono el pelirrojo.

-Gracias, la segunda opción es mejor. Iré a lavar mi ropa y la que tome prestada de tu hermana, así que mejor toma la ducha tú primero- la chica se levanto de la cama y recogió las prendas tiradas, Kenshin camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

-El cuarto de lavado esta al fondo a la izquierda, en la segunda puerta- dicho esto, el pelirrojo retomo su camino hacia el baño.

Unas ves aseados y vestidos, Kaoru trago su pastilla que había olvidado tomar cuando el pelirrojo se la ofreció, gracias a la calurosa y divertida discusión sobre la desnudes. Después ejerció la labor de hacer la curación a la herida de Kenshin, luego de esto tomaron el desayuno juntos preparado por su sensei, ya que sus malas artes culinarias, no eran un secreto para Kenshin. Minutos más tarde, retomaron el camino hacia la casa de Kaoru.

-Cuéntamelo todo ¿Qué paso? ¡Anda dime! Se besaron e hicieron cosas prohibidas pero bonitas?- Misao era un torrente de preguntas, a toda costa quería saber si su mentecita no se había equivocado al pensar que no solo lo cuidaría, sino, que también lo agotaría por así decirlo.

-No seas importuna Misao, que acaso yo te pregunto sobre tus cosas privadas con Aoshi?- la pelinegra intentaba que con eso cesaran los cuestionamientos de su prima.

-No, pero si quieres te cuento- Misao sonrió con malicia era obvio que no le contaría nada pero ella esperaba que de esa forma ,Kaoru, viera su solidaridad en cuanto a los secretos y se animara a decirle algo aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos.

-Misao estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir aparte ni confesándome tus mas íntimos secretos lograras que te diga algo, confórmate con saber que solo dormí y estuve al pendiente de Kenshin- Kaoru se acostó en su cama.

-Hay no que aburridas hormonas masculinas de Kenshin y también las tuyas- este era su ultimo intento tal vez así le diría algo.

-Si tenemos unas hormonas muuuyyy aburridas- dijo Kaoru colocando una almohada en su cabeza y riendo mentalmente al recordar lo que esas hormonas habían estado haciendo durante largas horas y no precisamente en estado de aburricion, más bien en estado activo, tan activas que la habían dejado agotada y terriblemente aporreada.

* * *

-¡Kenshin que bueno que llegas¡ déjame revisarte- Megumi recibió a su hermano eufórica y con evidente preocupación.

-Estoy bien. Kaoru ya me realizo la limpieza-

-No importa déjame ver, como tu doctora te lo ordeno-

Kenshin suspiro, definitivamente no podía con su necia hermana, se retiro la camisa y se recostó en el sillón dando acceso libre a Megumi para revisar su herida.

-Si efectivamente todo esta bien, me alegro que Kaoru te haya obligado a tener reposo, para que no se abrieran las puntadas- dijo despreocupada y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si yo también me alegro de que ella se hubiera quedado conmigo para… mantenerme quieto- estas palabras el pelirrojo las dijo con sarcasmo, que diría Megumi si supiera que en vez de mantenerlo quieto lo mantuvo demasiado ocupado, pegaría el grito en el cielo. La chica no capto el doble sentido de aquellas palabras dichas por su medio hermano.

-Por cierto Kenshin… Mamá llamo hace rato. Tal parece que regresaran en tres semanas, mas te vale idear lo que dirás respecto a tu rompimiento con Tomoe y tu nueva relación con Kaoru- la doctora en realidad estaba preocupada por la situación en la se encontraba su hermano de sobra sabia que se le venia una racha difícil, su madre no era fácil de persuadir y menos tratándose de la relación fallida de Kenshin y Tomoe

-Lo se, y créeme que no he dejado de pensar en eso, pero lo quiera o no, tiene que respetar mi nueva relación- . A pesar de la decisión que infundaba su voz, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de angustia, el tiempo de tranquilidad llegaba a su fin.

-Cualquier cosa tienes mi apoyo incondicional-

-Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti- dijo Kenshin colocándose la camisa, se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a su habitación, no sin antes revolver el cabello de Megumi a forma de cariño.

* * *

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde el altercado en la disco, Kenshin ya estaba bastante recuperado de aquella herida. Con fastidio tomo los papeles de su escritorio para guardarlos en las carpetas correspondientes. Sentía asfixiarse en aquella oficina necesitaba ver a la causante de su desespero: Kaoru.

En los meses que llevaban de noviazgo se le hacían eternas las horas para verla, y se le acortaban cuando estaba con ella, quería tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo. Fue ahí dónde reparo en una magnifica idea; le daría una sorpresa a Kaoru y de paso se daría él mismo, el anhelo más grande de su vida. "ya esta decidido" se dijo mentalmente.

Antes de salir de corporativo Hitten, camino hacia el consultorio de Megumi. Para exponerle la idea que tenía en mente.

-Entonces me ayudaras?- pregunto Kenshin con ansias.

-Por supuesto que si, cuenta con ello. No hay problema si hago participe a Sanosuke? Ya que necesitaré de él- Megumi estaba maquilando el vestuario adicional que le obligaría ponerse a su novio en venganza por decirle kitsune, se lo imaginaba; ya ansiaba verlo.

-No tengo inconveniente, solo dile que no sea imprudente. No vaya siendo y le salga decirle algo a Kaoru-

-Yo me encargo de que no sea así-

-De acuerdo. Ten estas son las llaves para que puedas entrar y salir las veces que sea necesario- Kenshin le dio las llaves a Megumi. -Saldré de la empresa por favor avísale a Aoshi que atienda los pendientes del día de hoy- Megumi asintió a la petición de su hermano.

Kenshin y salió del consultorio y del corporativo, necesitaba adquirir lo mas importante, aquello que le daría sentido a la sorpresa.

* * *

-Kaoru, tu celular no ha dejado de sonar- Sanosuke le informo de inmediato a la chica que recién llegaba del banco.

-Se escucho hasta tu oficina?- pregunto la pelinegra dudosa.

-Dudas de mi agudeza auditiva?- respondió Sanosuke con ofensa fingida

-Mmm digamos que dudo de la privacidad en mi propia oficina- Kaoru reprendió en broma con tremenda risa que no pudo guardar más.

-Me has descubierto- respondió el chico divertido. –Me podrías prestar tu engrapadora. La mía ya no quiso funcionar-

Kaoru asintió, le dijo a Sanosuke que la siguiera a su oficina, justo acababan de entrar cuando nuevamente el móvil de la pelinegra comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente hurgo en su bolso para sacarlo y contestar.

-Si diga-

-Hola preciosa-

-¡Kenshin hola! que tal tu día?-

-Seria excelente si tan solo estuvieras conmigo-

-Ya somos dos con el mismo sentir-

-Pues en unas horas más, ya no padeceremos de soledad. Pasare por ti a las 8:30, que te parece?-

-Me parece perfecto. Hasta la noche- la pelinegra se disponía a terminar la llamada pero la voz de su sensei hizo que retardara un poco más la despedida.

-Kaoru-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también Kenshin- Kaoru presiono la tecla para finalizar la llamada, se sentía feliz cada vez que Kenshin le llamaba y le decía infinidad de veces que la amaba.

* * *

-¡KAORU, YA LLEGO KENSHIN! - grito misao desde la sala.

-Enseguida voy- respondió la pelinegra, tomo su bolso y salió lo mas rápido posible.

-Llegaras temprano?- pregunto Misao

-Si, supongo. Hoy no saldrás con Aoshi?-

-Gracias a que Himura lo cargo de trabajo no lo veré hoy- respondió la oji verde con un puchero. Kaoru sonrió ante la cara graciosa de su prima.

-Bueno después tendrás tiempo para reclamarle. Nos vemos más al rato- se despidió la pelinegra saliendo de su casa. Misao le hizo una seña con la mano despidiéndola.

* * *

Una vez en el dojo Kenshin bajo de la camioneta para abrir la puerta de Kaoru y ayudarla. La chica quedo confusa, que tenía que ver el dojo con la salida romántica, que acaso quería ponerla a recuperar la clase perdida de hoy.

-Emm… Kenshin te juro que amo el arte samurái, pero… no tengo ganas de practicar, recuerda que me diste asueto el día de hoy-

Kenshin estaba divertido con el rostro confuso de Kaoru. –Efectivamente no habrá clase-

-Entonces por que me trajiste aquí?- pregunto la chica aún mas confundida.

-No preguntes más y entremos- Kenshin tomo de la mano a Kaoru y comenzaron a caminar hacia el dojo.

Megumi escucho los ruidos de los recién llegados; ya era hora.

-¡Sanosuke ya llegaron!-

-Ya me di cuenta, pero oye es necesario que salga… así…- inquirió el chico mirando por enésima vez el complemento de su atuendo.

-Ya te dije que si, tenemos que estar coordinados- respondió Megumi burlonamente.

Sanosuke respiro resignado. –Esta bien Kitsune-

-Me vuelves a decir así cabeza de gallo, y te juro que te lo cambio por el otro-

-No, no, discúlpame kit… Megumi- una mueca de espanto se formo en la tez del Sanosuke y corrigió rápidamente, de sobra sabia que su novia no solo amenazaba.

-Así esta mejor- dijo la doctora acercándose a los labios del chico para propinarle un beso.

* * *

Terminaron de cruzar aquel pasillo, revelando ahora si lo mas atractivo del dojo. Kaoru examinaba con detenimiento lo que estaba frente a ella. Estaba fascinada con lo que sus ojos veían. Al comienzo del enorme jardín lo primero que la recibió fue ese grande y hermoso corazón formado con pétalos de rosas, en el cual dentro de el, más pétalos formaba la palabra: te amo Kaoru.

Kenshin sintió una sensación de satisfacción al ver la alegría que afloraba el rostro de su novia en el momento que descubrió el corazón que el mismo había formado con los pétalos, eso era lo único en lo que no había influido Megumi.

-Es hermoso Kenshin- Kaoru se giro para quedar frente de Kenshin, le coloco sus brazos en el cuello, él la sujeto de la cintura para atraerla mas hacia su cuerpo y finalmente fundirse en un beso.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero esto no es todo. Ven vamos- Kenshin deshizo su agarre para seguir caminando, nuevamente la sujeto de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Recorrieron el área verde que era iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas, insertadas en el jardín, mezclándose con la luz natural de la luna y las estrellas. El aire hacia bailar aquellas hojas rosas y rojas de los arboles de cerezos, haciendo que varias de estas se desprendieran y volaran envolviendo sus cuerpos causando un ambiente mágico. El manto de la noche los acobijaba, dándole un toque místico y romántico a la vez.

Después de haberle mostrado parte de la sorpresa, Kenshin la guio hacia la mesa que los esperaba con aquellas velas rojas que aprisionaban algunos pétalos desparramados sobre el mantel blanco de seda, y por supuesto una botella de champagne acompañado de dos copas finísimas de cristal cortado, esto delataba totalmente una cena romántica.

Una melodía instrumental japonesa invadió los oídos de Kaoru. La música provenía del lugar donde se situaba la no tan pequeña, pero tampoco enorme cascada.

Impulsada por una extraña sensación poso la vista hacia aquel lugar que le dejo sin habla, solo atino a respirar profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aquel aire natural mezclado con el aroma a fresa que expedían esas velas, que danzaban en un vaivén en aquellas aguas que brillaban con un fascinante resplandor como si consigo llevara diamantes destellantes, efecto causado gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba el moviento que esta tenía al bajar de las rocas.

La pelinegra seguía embelesada observando cada uno de los detalles que habían transformado aquel dojo si de día era hermoso, de noche lo era aún más y eso sin contar los detalles que en ese preciso momento lo adornaban.

Una vez superada la impresión de aquel lugar, Kenshin le ofreció sentarse amablemente, le recorrió la silla en un gesto de suma caballerosidad, la chica se sentó, seguida por el pelirrojo que tomo el lugar frente a Kaoru. Montada en su papel de mesera, Megumi hizo su aparición trayendo consigo dos bandejas. Les proporciono a cada uno, sus deliciosos platillos de carnes rojas. Kaoru sonrió y Megumi solo le guiño un ojo.

-Disfruten de la cena- inmediatamente se retiro dejando solos a par de tortolitos.

Comenzaron a degustar sus platillos. La doctora daba pequeñas vueltas para cerciorarse del momento en que ellos terminaran de cenar. Ese momento finalmente había llegado.

-Sanosuke tu turno- Megumi le dijo a su a su novio que se rehusaba a salir de esa forma tan vergonzosa. Después de varias maldiciones escupidas por el chico termino saliendo a brindar la segunda atención a la pareja que recién habían terminado su cena.

-Les dejo el platillo fuerte espero lo disfruten- dijo Sanosuke depositando una bombonera también de cristal.

Kenshin y Kaoru pararon su plática para voltear con el dueño de aquella voz. Después de observarlo detenidamente, les fue imposible reprimir una risa burlesca.

-Sanosuke te vez… te vez… muy bien- dijo la pelinegra con mofa.

-Si, el mandil rosita te asienta bien, resalta tu hombría- le siguió Kenshin con la burla.

-Bueno, bueno basta de burlas, todo fue culpa de Megumi al insistir que tenia que coordinarme con ella y su estúpido mandil rosita. Aún no se por que me obligó a ponerme esto si ni siquiera salimos juntos a traerles los platillos- dijo el chico avergonzado.

Megumi salió de la pequeña cabaña del dojo, ya habían terminado su trabajo ahí, se dirigió hacia donde estaban su hermano, su cuñada y su novio.

-Ya escuche tus quejas Sanosuke, deja de lloriquear ya te lo puedes quitar- Megumi se mofaba de las caras que hacia su novio. –por cierto Kenshin tu otro encargo esta en la cabaña en una bolsa negra. Nosotros nos vamos, sigan disfrutando de su velada- les dijo la chica guiñándoles un ojo pícaramente, pues bien, se imaginaba como terminaría a aquella noche que prometía ser demasiado larga.

Sanosuke y Megumi se retiraron no sin antes recordarle a Kaoru disfrutar del plato fuerte, la chica sintió, una vez que se retiraron los cómplices de su sensei, poso la vista en aquella bombonera. Su gesto fue de desconcierto; que tipo de platillo era ese?, si solo era una bombonera rellena con hojas secas aromáticas!, Kenshin la miro divertido esperando ansioso que ella descubriera lo que estaba allí dentro.

Él sirvió un poco más de champagne en las copas, estiro su mano y le ofreció la bebida a su novia. La pelinegra sujeto la copa llevándosela a la boca, mientras sorbía aquel líquido espumoso, su mano izquierda jugueteaba con las hojas secas que estaban dentro de la bombonera, sus dedos se toparon con algo duro y de mayor densidad a la de las hojas.

Kaoru extrajo aquel objeto. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, al ver aquello que sus dedos habían sentido, mientras jugueteaba con las hojas; se trataba de una cajita forrada de piel en color café claro, que llevaba pegada a la tapa una llave.

Mientras Kaoru observaba la cajita con impacto, Kenshin se puso de pie, se planto frente a ella y retiro la cajita suavemente de sus pequeñas manos. Se poso en una rodilla como si de una leve reverencia se tratara. Una vez estando en posición abrió la caja y extrajo el anillo

-Kaoru aceptarías casarte conmigo?- le dijo colocando el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. La chica estaba sin habla a causa de la impresión, su corazón golpeteaba fuerte mente.

El silencio seguía ahí, con el único afán de quererlo matar en vida, Kenshin se comenzó a preocupar por falta de palabras en Kaoru y sobre todo por aquel gesto de estupor instalado en su bello rostro. Tal vez esto no le había agradado, un pensamiento de miedo lo invadió.

_"Acaso no quiere casarse conmigo? ¡Maldición su silencio lo dice todo!" _pensó Kenshin mientras suspiraba derrotado, tal parecía que se había adelantado demasiado a los hechos.

A lo mejor mal interpreto las cosas, creyendo que esto era lo que deseaba su novia, ya que cada vez que se llegaba la hora de dejarla en su casa después de salir, disfrutarse el uno con el otro y tenían que despedirse, ella le decía que no se fuera, que le encantaría tenerlo a todas horas con ella.

Un suspiro y una media sonrisa de ironía se formo en sus labios; Kaoru solo quería seguir aún con el noviazgo, por mucho que le pidiera que no la dejara después de terminar con sus citas amorosas.

-Discúlpame creo que no fue buena ide…- el pelirrojo no termino de excusarse, ya que cierta chica pelinegra, que acababa de despertar de su asombro se le tiro a los brazos con una emoción desbordada.

-Claro que acepto, acepto casarme contigo, oh Kenshin te amo tanto- le dijo llenándolo de besos. Eso fue un claro alivio para Kenshin, le volvió el alma al cuerpo, al escuchar a Kaoru decir que lo aceptaba.

-Kenshin tengo una duda, la llave qué finalidad tiene en esta propuesta?- pregunto Kaoru extrañada.

-Bueno primero respóndeme algo, en cuanto tiempo deseas que se lleve a cabo la boda?- respondió Kenshin con otra pregunta.

-Creo que lo correcto es conocernos mas, considero que en un año-

Kenshin casi se cae de espaldas, no esperaba una fecha tan tardada, pero como buen hombre previsor, no descarto ninguna posibilidad.

-Es aquí donde entra la verdadera finalidad de esa llave- el pelirrojo respiro profundamente antes de continuar. - Kaoru entiendo que quieras que llevemos más tiempo de relación para casarnos, pero te juro por mi vida que ya no aguanto más el verte solo algunas horas por la noche, te necesito a mi lado, quiero dormir contigo y que al despertar lo primero que vea sea tu hermoso rostro. Que te parece si mientras esperamos ese año para casarnos te vienes a vivir conmigo, tomémoslo como un cáliz-

-Kenshin pero vivir juntos y casarnos es casi lo mismo- objeto la chica.

-No preciosa, no es lo mismo. Si en ese tiempo crees que no funcionamos como pareja te podrás ir de mi lado, sin la lata de un divorcio. Pero como yo se que las cosas irán bien para nosotros, después de vivir juntos durante un año daremos el siguiente paso; ser marido y mujer legalmente por las dos leyes. ¿Qué dices? – cuestiono Kenshin esperanzado en un si.

Kaoru lo pensó, iba a negarse, pero su amor por él y la necesidad de estar juntos venció aquel tabú.

-Si Kenshin, me iré a vivir contigo- ante esta respuesta Kenshin la tomo por la cintura alzándola y girando con ella estaba feliz por fin la tendría solo para él, con cuidado la dejo pisar tierra, le alzo la barbilla acercando su rostro al de ella fusionando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-Te apetece nadar?- le invito el chico mirándola con un brillo extraño en sus orbes ambarinas.

-Me encantaría pero no traigo ropa para nadar-

-No la necesitamos- dijo Kenshin con rostro morboso.

-KENSHIN- chillo la chica mientras un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Es broma, ven conmigo- el pelirrojo la llevo a la cabaña, una vez dentro le obsequio una bolsa con varios trajes de baño, que él mismo le había pedido a Megumi comprar para Kaoru. Kenshin ya la estaba imaginando, dado que su hermana tenia muy buen gusto para ese tipo de prendas y si los había comprado como ella acostumbraba a usarlos, su Kaoru se vería espectacular.

-Pruébatelos tranquilamente, te espero en la cascada- Kenshin se marcho dejando a Kaoru en total privacidad.

Kaoru comenzó a probarse uno y otro, el que mas le llamo la atención fue el negro de dos piezas era algo pequeño y provocativo pero sin duda alguna ese era el que mas le favorecía. El sostén se sujetaba por un lazo que rodeaba el cuello y el otro a la espalda, al frente tenía un círculo de plata con pequeñas piedras en el contorno de este, el centro del círculo estaba descubierto, por lo que dejaba ver el centro de los senos.

El bikini también se sujetaba por lazos pero en este caso eran cuatro ya que se amarraban en cada extremo de las caderas, pero eso no era todo también contaba con un hermoso pareo trasparente del mismo color del coordinado. Se miro en el espejo se veía muy seductora, por su mente cruzaron unos cuantos pensamiento impuros, sonrió y se dispuso a salir con su nuevo atuendo para cerrar con broche de oro aquella velada.

Kenshin esperaba por ella impaciente, comenzó a nadar un poco para entretenerse en algo, ya que la desesperación era algo tormentosa. A lo lejos comenzó a visualizar una pequeña figura que se acercaba hacia él, una vez al pie de la cascada Kaoru espero unos minutos para entrar, le encantaba la forma en la que Kenshin la veía de arriba abajo, estaba embelesado, contemplaba a aquel cuerpo femenino tan hermoso, cuerpo el cual le pertenecía solamente a él.

La pelinegra se sentó en una roca para poder impulsarse al agua, el pelirrojo camino hacia ella, la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Kaoru se sonrojó un poco al sentir lo que su piel experimento al contacto con el cuerpo de Kenshin.

-Kenshin, otra vez así?- pregunto con turbación.

-¿Así?, ¿Cómo?- pregunto divertido acercándola -más a su cuerpo.

-Pues… así, sin nada que te cubra-

-Te molesta?- preguntaba el chico con voz sensual intentando provocarla.

-No, pero si me perturba-

-Dime, hay algo que pueda hacer para disipar tu perturbación- Kenshin le dijo acercándose a su oído peligrosamente y comenzando a acariciarle la espalda.

-cu… cubriéndote, creo- la chica titubeaba pensando si en realidad eso era lo que deseaba.

** **** AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMON******

-Tengo una mejor idea- con ambas manos Kenshin la alzo por los muslos al nivel de sus estrechas caderas quedando pelvis con pelvis, ella entendió inmediatamente el mensaje y lo rodeo con sus piernas. El pelirrojo sentía que ardía, la apretó mas hacia el para que con el roce de sus intimidades, calmara un poco la ansiedad de su miembro.

Kaoru perdió la cordura al sentir la erección de Kenshin golpetear la entrada de su cavidad cubierta por el diminuto bikini, estaba siendo invadida por una oleada de sensaciones indescriptibles las cuales le dieron vida propia a las caderas femeninas comenzando a frotarse de arriba abajo, dando un caluroso pero ala vez tortuoso masaje al miembro de Kenshin, masaje que también era disfrutado por su intimidad que comenzaba a desalojar fluidos a causa de la excitación tan grande.

El pelirrojo disfrutaba el roce de sus intimidades, gemía de placer. La tortura se hizo aun mas grande y con sus manos apretó mas hacia él la cadera de Kaoru ayudándole a profundizar mas la el contacto que se estaban brindado sus fuentes de calor. La necesidad del hambre por sus cuerpos era cada vez más fuerte.

El pelirrojo comenzó a besar el lóbulo mojándolo un poco con su saliva para después jadear en el y que ella pudiera sentir su cálido aliento, Kaoru enterraba sus dedos en la mata rojiza de cabello, la estaba volviendo loca, los gemidos de placer no cesaban, y eso era un motivo mas por el cual sus cuerpos se encendían, pidiendo caricias mas atrevidas.

Kenshin soltó a Kaoru de los glúteos, elevando sus manos por la espalda, hasta que llego a los listones que tendría que desamarrar para poder perderse en aquellos valles montañosos, por fin la libero del lazo, siguió el recorrido con sus manos hasta el cuello femenino repitiendo la misma acción. Una vez que cumplido el cometido, la despojo lentamente del sostén contemplando aquellos hermosos senos.

Elevo el rostro hacia ella, su mirada se perdió en los ojos zafiros, una mirada llena de deseo. Lentamente y sin despegar sus ojos de ella, paso sus brazos por detrás de su espalda. Con ambas manos acaricio las piernas de la pelinegra que se cruzaban por detrás de su cuerpo. Comenzó por la punta del sus pies, las caricias seguían lentamente pos sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a los extremo de las caderas, Kenshin aprisiono los labios de Kaoru fundiéndose en un beso hambriento, pausadamente desato los listones del bikini que se sujetaban a los lados.

-Ves que tu tampoco necesitas cubrirte cuando vayas a nadar conmigo- le dijo con voz enronquecida a causa del deseo, agarro el bikini y lo aventó lejos de la cascada.

-Kenshin, lo que menos estamos haciendo es nadar- le contradijo la pelinegra divertida, pero con tono sensual.

-shhhhhh, no lo digas es nuestro secreto- le dijo jadeando cerca de su oído, esto logro un estremeciendo mas en Kaoru.

Las caricias siguieron, ambos recorrían sus cuerpos. Kenshin acariciaba los senos de Kaoru para después posarse en ellos y besarlos con leves mordiscos, más gemidos inundaban aquél hermoso lugar. Con la mano izquierda volvió a sujetar las caderas de la chica mientras que con la derecha, agarraba su miembro erecto apunto de estallar, necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto jadeante y colocando su frente en la de Kaoru como intentando controlarse.

En respuesta Kaoru se abalanzo a sus labios besándolo ferviente mente, sujeto el largo de su cabello y comenzó a deslizar la liga que lo aprisionaba, lo revolvió un poco y enredó sus dedos en aquellas hebras rojas.

-Te necesito- le dijo apasionadamente. Kenshin sintió una corriente eléctrica al escuchar la voz pastosa de Kaoru golpetear en su oído. Lentamente guio su pene a la entrada vaginal, Kaoru comenzó a retorcerse al sentir como se deslizaba lentamente dentro de ella. Kenshin comenzó a penetrarla con estocadas lentas y profundas, comenzaron a gemir desesperadamente, aquella locura se volvía a posesionar de ellos.

Kaoru hacia movimientos sumamente sensuales con su cadera, mientras que el pelirrojo la apretaba más a él profundizando el contacto, necesitaban apagar el fuego que les consumía el cuerpo. El agua de la cascada se movía al ritmo de ellos, sus cuerpos estaba mojados dándoles un toque mas sensual a la vista.

-Te amo Kaoru- le dijo agitado y jadeando con la respiración entre cortada.

-Yo también te amo Kenshin- la chica le respondió con voz entrecortada por la pasión.

Kenshin comenzó a mover las caderas de Kaoru mucho más rápido, dando arremetidas con más potencia. La posición no les daba mucho campo para abarcar, ya que él estaba de parado dentro del agua con ella en brazos, pero eso no les impedía disfrutar de aquellas ricas sensaciones.

El pelirrojo busco un punto de apoyo para no caer junto con la chica, pues lo que se venia era demoledor. El éxtasis no tardo en llegar, logrando que Kaoru y Kenshin con un último gemido, se dejaran venir a causa del fuerte orgasmo que experimentaron; la pelinegra derramando sus líquidos y él emanando su fluidez en las entrañas de ella, llegando juntos a la culminación.

Kenshin espero unos segundos para recuperar el aliento Kaoru aún se encontraba abrazada a él, no tenia fuerza ni siquiera para sostenerse por si sola. Como pudo salió del agua con Kaoru en brazos, agarro las toallas que había dejado junto a las rocas, las deposito encima del cuerpo de la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña. Recorrió las sabanas de la cama y suavemente la deposito en ella, cubriéndola con las frazadas, para después acostarse junto a ella, y abrazarla junto a su pecho. Kaoru le sonrió.

-Soy tan feliz a tu lado- le dijo la chica elevando su mano para acariciar el rostro de su sensei.

-No más que yo- Kenshin atrapo sus labios para darles un tierno beso. –Nunca me dejes. Pase lo que pase nunca olvides que tu eres el amor de mi vida- le dijo con desespero. Un tipo de opresión se instalo en su pecho. Tenía un mal presentimiento, la próxima llegada de su madre gritaba problemas. Sentía mucha melancolía y lo único que quería escuchar de los labios de su mujer, era que jamás lo dejaría.

-Nunca, y pase lo que pase, tú tampoco olvides que te amo, que eres y serás el único en mi vida- le respondió Kaoru acurrucándose más en su musculoso pecho. El sueño por fin la venció.

"_Eso espero mi amor, lo único que le ruego a Kami es que este maldito presentimiento de desolación sea una falsa alarma" _ pensaba mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos de Kaoru y contemplaba su tranquilo dormir.

Continuara…

* * *

Notas de autora.

Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero se los prometo que este lemon me hizo sufrir. Hayyyy se me dificulta mucho plasmar mis ideas, pero bueno hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Aprovecho para agradecer los reviews que me han enviado y en especial a:

rouge85

wiloend

setsuna17

Emilia tsukino

Kiranamie

Kauran

Y a todos los anónimos también muchas gracias. Por fis no olviden dejar reviews ya que son mi inspiración.

Hasta la próxima ;)


	11. Enfrentando los problemas

_Entre la espada y la pared *_

**Disclaimer**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al magnífico Nobuhiro Watsuki**

Esta historia es un Kenshin / Kaoru, y datara en tiempos actuales, por lo cual los personajes tendrán una personalidad un tanto diferentes. La historia contendrá lemon, siendo no recomendable para personas menores de edad, o sensibles ha dicho contenido.

-Conversación-

_"Pensamientos"_

* * *

**Cap.11- Enfrentando los problemas **

A Misao y Aoshi, la noticia de que Kenshin y Kaoru comenzarían a vivir juntos, les cayo como bomba a diferencia de Megumi y Sanosuke que ya estaban enterados, pues ellos habían sido cómplices del pelirrojo.

-¿Pero... están seguros de lo que van hacer?- preguntaba Misao aún sin poder creerlo.

-Si, estamos completamente seguros- respondió Kaoru con rostro soñador, estaba realmente feliz por la decisión que había tomado.

-Felicidades y mucha suerte- Aoshi estaba preocupado, sus padres llegarían en cualquier día y lo que le esperaba a su hermano era sumamente duro; convencer a su madre de su nueva relación era un reto muy grande.

-Estoy segura que la suerte estará de parte de ustedes- argumento Megumi observando a la pareja. El único que no opinaba era Sanosuke, prefería mantenerse al margen, conocía a la madre de Kenshin, pero no en todas las facetas y esta era una de ellas, por lo que su intromisión estaba de más. Lo único que si hizo fue apoyar a sus amigos.

La tarde les transcurrió rápidamente a las tres parejas ejerciendo labor de mudanza. Una vez empacadas las cosas, comenzaron a subirlas a la camioneta de Kenshin.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Kaoru- Misao se abrazaba de su prima, le dolía tanto separarse de ella.

-Yo también Misao, pero por favor no te pongas así, no me estoy muriendo solo me mudare- Kaoru intentaba retener las lagrimas, pues a ella también le era difícil separarse de ella.

-Misao esta es tu casa de ahora en adelante, bueno eso hasta que tú también decidas abandonarla como yo- decía entre risas, intentando charlar con un poco de humor, no quería soltarse como magdalena.

Misao soltó a carcajadas pidiéndole a Kami que eso sucediera pronto, la soledad no le gustaba. Aoshi se puso rojo, sin decir nada solo abrazo a Misao por la espalda.

-Mientras eso suceda, cuidare muy bien de ella- Misao se zafó del abrazo de Aoshi para abrazar a su prima. -Cuídate mucho Kaoru- la hora de partir había llegado.

-Tu también- la pelinegra respondió con voz quebrada. Kenshin también despidió, tomo de la mano a Kaoru y juntos caminaron a la camioneta, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta para que la chica abordara, después fue su turno en subir. Las dos parejas paradas en la banqueta, despedían a los futuros esposos.

-Aoshi...- le llamo la doctora a su hermano, aprovecharía la ausencia de Kenshin para poder desahogar el nudo que traía en la garganta.

-Que sucede Megumi?-

-Crees... Crees que Kenshin logre convencer a mamá de aceptar a Kaoru?- pregunto titubeando.

-No lo se, espero que si- respondió Aoshi.

Ante tales palabras, la expresión de Misao era de una persona que recién había visto un fantasma, volteo a encarar a su novio y a la hermana de este.

-¿A que se refieren con eso? ¿Que acaso la mamá de ustedes no esta al tanto de la relación de Kenshin y Kaoru?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-No, y eso es lo que tememos, mamá siempre ha sido muy apegada a Tomoe- respondió Megumi.

-Y como es de esperarse, para ella la única mujer que vale la pena para Kenshin es ella- asegundo Aoshi

-Si así es, el cariño que la señora Tokio le tiene a esa mujer es muy grande ya que la relación que tuvo Kenshin con ella fue de muchos años- Sanosuke por fin decidió hablar.

Misao le dirigió una mirada de asombro. -¿Y tú como sabes, tanto?- preguntó la oji verde intrigada, que ella supiera Sanosuke y Megumi tenían un mes mas de noviazgo, de los que tenían Kenshin y Kaoru.

-Kenshin y yo somos amigos desde la secundaria, desde ese tiempo conocí a la familia de mi Kitsune- decía mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Megumi. -Es por eso que conozco tanto de la familia- fue la respuesta final de Sanosuke.

-Ya veo- Misao soltó un suspiro pesado. -Ojala que todo salga bien a beneficio de Himura y de mi prima-

* * *

Kenshin estaba feliz, se sentía completo, veía como Kaoru acomodaba su ropa junto a la de él y ese simple echo le hacia sentir una sensación indescriptible. Su departamento a partir de ese día, se convertiría en un verdadero hogar. Lo único que empañaba su felicidad era la angustia de tener que enfrentar a su madre y a Tomoe que regresaría tarde o temprano por lo que él tendría que dar la cara. Inexplicablemente sintió una corazonada de que algo malo pasaría.

Kaoru volteo a verlo con una sonrisa que lo hizo salir de aquellos desagradables pensamientos. Mientras seguía ahí de pie guardando su ropa en el ropero, Kenshin camino a ella hasta quedar detrás de su espalda. Lentamente deslizo sus manos por la cintura de la chica comenzando a acariciar su vientre tiernamente.

-Kaoru...- le llamo en un susurro al oído causándole un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. -No se te antoja tener un Himurita?- le decía mientras con sus labios llenaba de besos el cuello femenino.

Esa pregunta la descoloco por completo, dejándola unos minutos sin poder hablar. El pelirrojo esperaba por aquella respuesta

-Emm Kenshin... Yo creo que... Todavía no es tiempo, tu sabes necesitamos estar seguros de querer estar juntos para toda la vida- le respondió una vez que las palabras regresaron a ella. No es que no quisiera tenerlo pero aún era muy pronto. No seria justo traer hijos al mundo a sufrir por causa de unos padres inconscientes, ellos tenían que compartir más tiempo juntos para ver si en realidad congeniaban como pareja.

-Yo estoy seguro de querer estar a tu lado toda la vida pero como tú lo prefieras, respeto tu decisión - respondió con tristeza, él tenia unas ganas enormes de ser papá, pero si Kaoru quería esperar un poco más, él esperaría junto con ella.

Kaoru noto el cambio en Kenshin y se sintió mal, solo esperaba que este tema no fuera un problema para su nueva relación.

-Solo esperaremos un poco más, si, no te desanimes- se giro quedando frente a el parándose de puntitas para alcanzar a besar sus labios. Kenshin respondió gustoso, ese era un buen premio de consolación.

-Amor solo ten en cuenta que tu método del calendario no es muy seguro, creo deberíamos ir con el ginecólogo, para que te recete pastillas anticonceptivas-

-No, pastillas no. Me pondré gorda, prefiero seguir con el método del calendario e implementar el condón- solucionó la pelinegra.

Kenshin asintió con resignación pues el era de los que pensaba que al natural era mejor, en las únicas ocasiones que los uso, fue cuando tenia sus deslices con algunas mujeres estando soltero y cuando comenzó su relación con Tomoe. Con Kaoru fue diferente, tanta era su necesidad de sentirla por completo sin barrera alguna, que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos no utilizo el plástico de protección.

Ella no había objetado por el simple echo de que al comenzar la relación inicio con un buen calculo de sus días fértiles e infértiles y para alivio de él los días en los que habían tenido intimidad, eran días no riesgosos para un embarazo, pero eso no lo exentaba de que lo tuvieran en vigilia por lapsos de tiempo algo considerables, a causa de su negativa por usar el preservativo.

En resumidas cuentas tendría que sacrificarse con tal de poder hacerle el amor diariamente.

Dio por zanjado el tema. -¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana a la empresa? quiero que la conozcas-

-Pero mañana es lunes y tengo que trabajar-

-No te preocupes por ello, hoy le dije a Sanosuke que mañana no te presentarías a la sucursal. Prácticamente le obligue a que te diera el día libre- Kenshin reía sin recato, recordando la manera en la que le había sacado el permiso a Sanosuke.

-¡Kenshin Himura! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto la pelinegra con ambas manos en la cintura fingiendo enojo.

-Nada, solo le recordé lo bien que se veía con aquel mandil rosita, y que si no me hacia el favor le enseñaría a su hermano yahiko, unas fotos que le tome. Tu sabes se aterro por el echo de pensar que ese jovencito las subiera a las redes sociales-

-¿Le tomaste fotos? Pero si no me di cuenta- Kaoru intentaba recordar en que momento pudo haber echo semejante cosa de fotografiar al pobre de Sanosuke.

-Eh ahí mi habilidad- le dijo robándole un beso.

-A si... Haber cuéntame sobre tu "habilidad"- ahora fue ella quien le robo un beso.

-La voz de convencimiento- dijo alzando su dedo índice

-Aaaa… ¿ósea cómo?- Kaoru tenia una cara de what que no podía con ella.

Kenshin se carcajeo. -Convenciéndole de que en realidad le había tomado fotos con aquel mandil-

-iMuy graciosito Kenshin!- Kaoru se abalanzo a él iniciando una pequeña guerra de almohadazos. Como disfrutaba cada momento con su sensei.

* * *

Una mujer lloraba amargamente, no podía creer que el mensajero de la muerte tocara la puerta atacando a su familia.

-Me siento fatal, necesito regresar a Japón para retomar mis planes y me ayude a despejar esta tristeza que siento- la mujer se abrazo al hombre de cabellos platinados.

-Creo que es lo mejor, aparte no puedo estar más tiempo separado de mi pequeña Kaoru.- el hombre respondía el abrazo cargando a su hermana de fortaleza.

-¿Enishi, tu crees que esto es un castigo de dios?- preguntaba como si el tuviera la respuesta del porque ese ser tan supremo del que tanto hablaba la gente, les había mandado tan cruel dolor; la muerte de su adorada madre.

-Dios no existe Tomoe-

-Tienes razón hermano, dios no existe-

Enishi acaricio el rostro de Tomoe limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus obscuros ojos escurriéndose por sus mejillas.

-Prepárate porque hoy saldremos a Tokyo- Enishi quería llegar lo mas pronto posible necesitaba estar cerca de la única mujer dueña de su amor, necesitaba que lo reconfortara con su ternura; ansiaba verla nuevamente.

-Si necesito retomar mis planes y jugarme mi ultima carta, espero que Tokio la madre de Kenshin ya haya regresado de su largo viaje-

* * *

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Megumi corrió rápidamente a contestar ganándole la partida a Naoko.

-Yo gane- decía mientras sujetaba el teléfono haciendo alarde de su rapidez, la fiel mujer que llevaba mucho tiempo al servicio de la familia, sonrió maternalmente retirándose de la sala musitando algo sobre ´_los jóvenes atrabancados de hoy´. _

Megumi sonrió mientras se llevaba el teléfono al oído. -Si diga?-

-Megumi?-

-iMamá!- le daba gusto saber de ella, pero eso no impedía que sintiera tragar en seco, ya imaginaba lo que diría.

-Cariño que gusto oírte, ¿cómo están todos?-

-Bien, muy bien-

-Hija necesito hablar con Kenshin, podrías pasarle la línea-

Megumi sintió que algo se le atoro en la garganta, que se supone que debería de decir. Opto por mentir

-Esta dormido, mañana tiene un día muy pesado y decidió irse a la cama temprano- no había opción, ella no era quien para decirle las cosas que solo le concernían a su hermano, le hubiera gustado ayudar un poco, pero Kenshin le pidió que no se inmiscuyera, no quería que tuviera problemas por su causa.

-Oh que lastima quería decirle que mañana llegabamos por la tarde y que se preparara con Tomoe para que la invitara, le tengo que entregar unos regalos que le compre-

Megumi sintió un baldazo de agua fría. -yo le digo mañana temprano mama, por cierto… ¿a que hora llegaran exactamente?- pregunto fingiendo naturalidad.

-Si todo sale bien, tu padre y yo creemos que a las 5:00 aproximadamente-

-Está bien mamá yo le digo-

-Aoshi esta despierto?-

-No, salió con su novia-

-Ah que lastima, bueno mañana los veré, que descansen cariño-

-Si mama gracias e igualmente- Megumi colgó pesadamente, su madre no tomo en cuenta a la novia de Aoshi como tampoco a su novio Sanosuke al cual llevaba años conociéndolo. Esa maldita bruja de Tomoe la tenia encandilada con su hipocresía. _"Mañana le avisare a Kenshin para que se vaya preparando, solo espero que todo salga bien"_ pensaba mientras subía a su habitación necesitaba dormir mañana seria un día muy largo y lleno de sorpresas que para nada pintaban ser buenas.

* * *

Kenshin fue el primero en despertar así que decidió contemplar el rostro dormido de Kaoru, era tan bella y destilaba tanta inocencia, la amaba tanto. Sin razón alguna otra punzada de angustia le martillo el corazón. Decidió ignorar ese desagradable sentimiento.

-Dormilona ya levántate- Kenshin intentaba despertarla con una lluvia de pequeños besos.

-Kenshin... tengo mucho sueño...- Kaoru se voltio de lado contrario a Kenshin tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Sus labios en marcaron una sonrisa maliciosa. Camino al frente de la cama, le quito la cobija que le cubría el cuerpo y comenzó a tirar de sus pequeños pies.

-iKenshin! Suéltame malvado, tengo sueño creí que iríamos más tarde a tu empresa, de que sirve que Sanosuke me haya dado el día si tu lo quieres arruinar-

Sin importarle nada, Kenshin siguió jalándola hacia el borde de la cama para después cargarla como un costal de papas.

-Bueno para compensar lo malvado que dices que soy, te retribuiré ayudándote a bañar- inquirió el pelirrojo mientras bajaba el cuerpo de la pelinegra, provecho para acariciar las pantorrillas y glúteos que resbalaba lentamente por sus manos. Los ojos de Kenshin tenían un brillo muy familiar para ella; ojos cargados de deseo.

-Mmm que amable eres- una vez estando totalmente de pie, Kaoru se abrazo a su cuello, sus labios se unieron a los de su sensei dando paso a besos salvajes pero apasionados, Kenshin la estrujaba más contra de él, presionando deliciosamente las partes sensibles de ambos. Rápidamente caminaron hacia el cuarto de baño, la ducha prometía ser muy interesante.

* * *

-Y no es mejor que le llames por teléfono, para que le avises de una vez?- Aoshi desayunaba tranquilamente, sosteniendo la conversación con Megumi.

-No Aoshi, se lo diré en cuanto lo vea en la empresa- la doctora no pudo terminar su desayuno, el apetito la había abandonado, para lo único que le sirvió el alimento fue para jugar con el, con ayuda de los cubiertos.

-¿Que te sucede?- pregunto el joven mayor de los tres.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- Aoshi asintió dándole la razón a su hermana el también presentía que esto acabaría mal de cierta manera. Megumi paro de su lugar tomando su bolso, era hora de irse a la empresa y darle la noticia a Kenshin,

* * *

Kaoru estaba maravillada, esa empresa era enorme. Kenshin la paseaba por todas las líneas de producción mostrándole como toda esa gente elaboraban las shinai, espadas de bamboo, equipos y trajes de Kendo y Iaido, entre otros artículos más de diferentes tipos de artes marciales. La pelinegra miraba como aquellas personas laboraban en perfecta armonía y total compañerismo.

La gente observa a la pareja que caminaban tomados de la mano, ya habían escuchado rumores de que su jefe tenia una nueva novia y que por cierto era muy hermosa, la buena vibra que desprendía la pelinegra a su paso era totalmente notorio por lo que la gente la recibía con una cálida sonrisa; no cabía duda que esta mujer era mil veces mejor que la antigua novia del pelirrojo que aparte de ser déspota era demasiado presumida.

-Esto es fantástico Kenshin- Kaoru estaba fascinada. Aquello era un trabajo muy laborioso, esa gente realmente eran digna de respeto y que decir de su sensei, lo admiraba tanto por ser muy bondadoso, por que gracias a el, mucha gente conservaba su trabajo, ya que se rehusaba en reemplazar manos artesanas por maquinas exactas.

-¿Te lo parece?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Que más le podía pedir Kami? Nada... todo lo tenía; una mujer bella a la cual amaba con locura y que además tenían en común la pasión por el arte samurái y todo lo que esto conllevaba, se sentía plenamente feliz.

-Si- respondió si dejar de admirar el lugar.

-Pues déjame decirte que esto no es todo, ven que te mostrare algo más-

Los ojitos de color zafiro brillaron expectantes, si eso era fenomenal no podía imaginarse lo que seguiría.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia otro extremo de la planta de producción, entraron a una pequeña puerta y lo que seguía realmente dejo a Kaoru con la boca abierta; varios herreros forjando verdaderas katanas, hacia un calor endemoniado por los grandes hornos pero eso no le importo, eran más fuerte sus ganas de ver como forjaban aquellas maravillosas espadas que tanto le encantaban. Con una gran emoción se dirigió con el herrero mas cercano para observar mucho mejor.

-Kaoru ten cuidado, no te acerques tanto es peligroso, el hierro se trabaja en temperaturas altas- advirtió el pelirrojo, le preocupaba la cercanía de Kaoru a las mesas donde trabajaban el hierro para darle forma, lo menos que quería era que Kaoru se quemara por la imprudencia de su euforia.

-Si lo se, no te preocupes- le sonrió.

-Licenciado Himura que gusto verlo por aquí- saludo amablemente el hombre parando sus labores

-Hola Sasuke, como va todo-

-Muy bien licenciado, todo va viento en popa-

-iExcelente!- respondió Kenshin orgulloso.

-Preciosa dime... ¿Cuál de estos sables te gusta más?- pregunto al ver la manera en la que Kaoru contemplaba las katanas, retiro un mechón rebelde que caía sobre el rostro emocionado de su novia

-Este- respondió apuntando una Katana con la empuñadura forrada de piel de matarraya en color negro. -Por que es igualita que la tuya sensei- finalizo.

-Buen gusto senpai- parlo sin poder reprimir una risa, al ver que su novia no podía esconder ni un poquito su emoción.

Kenshin se inclino para tomar la Katana. -Tómala es tuya. Es mi regalo por ser una buena alumna y también por que hoy pasas al segundo nivel, en dos semanas más comenzaras con corte de tatami y bamboo- le dijo estirando la mano para que tomara posesión de ella. La pelinegra no lo creía, había soñado tanto con tener una y ahora se hacia realidad.

-iGracias Kenshin!- Kaoru se abalanzo a abrazarlo antes de tomar la Katana. Kenshin le rodeo la cintura acercándose a su oído. -Te amo- le susurro apretándola más a su cuerpo.

* * *

Megumi y Aoshi caminaban desesperados por los pasillos buscando a Kenshin tenían que informarle que sus padres llegarían pronto, entraron a la oficina de él, pero no se encontraba ahí. Salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al escritorio de la asistente de Kenshin, de seguro ella si sabría donde estaba.

-Sakura, sabes donde esta el licenciado Himura- pregunto Megumi a la chica de grande gafas que trabajaba ordenando algunas carpetas.

-Si esta en la planta, llego muy temprano con una señorita- respondió la mujer mientras terminaba de ordenar las carpetas.

-¿Con una señorita?- pregunto Aoshi, pensando que tal vez seria algún proveedor nuevo.

-Si, creo haber escuchado que menciono que era su novia-

Ambos hermanos giraron a verse a los ojos. -iKaoru!- dijeron los dos al unísono. Como se suponía que hablarían con el estando ella aquí. Mientras ellos ingeniaban como hacer para abordar a su hermano sin que Kaoru tuviera que escuchar, vieron que los aludidos se acercaban entre risas y arrumacos.

-Kenshin- le llamo Megumi, el pelirrojo saludo con mano. Una vez estando frente a ellos, Kaoru saludo de Mano a Aoshi y a Megumi con un beso en la mejilla.

-Que sucede- pregunto mirando con extrañez a sus hermanos ambos tenían gesto de angustia.

-Acompáñame al consultorio hay algo que tengo que consultarte- le dirigió una mirada a Kaoru. -Te importaría si te lo robo por unos minutos-

-No para nada, aquí los espero estoy algo cansada, esta empresa es demasiado grande- respondió sonriendo.

Kenshin abrió su oficina e inquirió a Kaoru que pasara. Y que se pusiera cómoda en lo que el regresaba, la chica asintió. Megumi, Kenshin y Aoshi caminaron rumbo al consultorio.

La pelinegra se quedo pasmada, la oficina de Kenshin era muy hermosa, se dejo caer en los sillones negros de piel, después observo con detenimiento los adornos de varios estilos de Katanas que tenía en su estantería donde descansaban infinidad de libros, no cabía duda que era un hombre muy inteligente y culto.

"_Lo amo tanto, que así apareciera alguien para quitármelo jamás se lo dejaría, el es mío. Lo siento por Tomoe pero ella no lo supo apreciar"_ pensaba mientras recordaba lo que Megumi le había contado sobre las escenas desagradables que la mujer le hacia. Todo esto para que ella no cometiera los mismos errores, pero claro estaba que era por demás, ya que ella no era igual que Tomoe. Esa mujer era una celosa compulsiva y tonta por haber perdido a semejante hombre. Que a decir verdad, muy en el fondo se lo agradecía, porque de no haber sido por ella, ellos no estarían juntos.

* * *

-Creo que la hora de afrontar las cosas ha llegado Kenshin- argumento Aoshi.

El pelirrojo sujetaba su cabeza demostrando desesperación. -Lo se, ¿a que hora llegaran?-

-A las 5:00 de la tarde- respondió Megumi observando la actitud desbastada de su Hermano.

-Pero eso no es todo- Megumi retomo nuevamente la palabra.

El pelirrojo giro pesadamente a ver a su hermana. -Aún hay más?- intentaba prepararse para escuchar lo peor.

-Quiere que invites a Tomoe a casa, como vez no le dije nada respecto a tu situación por instrucciones tuyas-

-Gracias Megumi, como te lo dije una vez esto es algo que solo yo debo arreglar, aparte de que no quiero ocasionarles problemas- Kenshin se puso de pie, tenia que ir con Kaoru para inventarle una escusa, tendría que llevarla con Misao necesitaba estar libre varias horas para hablar con su madre.

-Espera- le detuvo Aoshi, Kenshin se detuvo. -¿Le dirás a Kaoru?-

Kenshin sonrió con amargura. -No, por lo menos hoy no, primero necesito hablar con mamá quiero saber la reacción de ella antes de tener que decirle algo a Kaoru, no quiero aterrarla antes de tiempo-

-Kenshin, y si... mamá no lo acepta, que harás?- ahora fue el turno de Megumi.

El chico suspiro nostálgicamente. -Con que la acepte yo basta y sobra- respondió decidido, él no permitiría que su mamá volviera a manejar su vida. El adoraba a su madre y sabía que era una buena mujer pero muy estricta, aparte de que Tomoe la había engatusado con el cuento de ser una novia modelo. Tratándose de su madre se ponía la careta de niña buena, y su postura de ser un verdadero caballero le prohibía hablar mal de una mujer y es por ello que nunca le había contado a su madre los comportamientos desagradables de ella hacia él cuando estaban a solas, es por eso que su mamá vivía engañada.

-Suerte Hermano y cuentas con nosotros- expuso Megumi tiernamente, Aoshi solo asintió reiterando las palabras de su hermana.

-Gracias- dicho esto salió para encontrarse con su mujer; su Kaoru.

Kenshin fue a su oficina. Le explico a Kaoru que tenia trabajo que le requería totalmente y que no podría atenderla, le sugirió llevarla de visita con Misao argumentando que se aburría mucho, la pelinegra no se opuso al contrario, le alegraba mucho pasar la tarde con su querida prima. Sin más preámbulos salieron de la empresa.

* * *

Tokio y Seijuro por fin llegaron a su mansión. La mujer lo primero que hizo fue llamar a lo que ella aún creía su nuera. Tomoe contesto la llamada alegrándose. La hora de la verdad había llegado.

-Tokio que gusto saber de ti ¿que tal tu viaje?-

-Espléndido, te traje algunos regalos, ya que llegue Kenshin le pediré que vaya por ti para dártelos personalmente-

-Creo que eso no será posible-

-Pero, ¿por qué querida?-

-Tu hijo término conmigo hace poco más de tres meses-

-Pero… ¿qué dices?- la mujer se exalto, dejando. Confundido a seijuro por su cambio de actitud.

-Eso, que Kenshin me dejo y no se porque causa, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decírmelo, y a eso le sumo la muerte de mi mamá. Oh Tokio estoy tan triste - intento que su voz sonara devastadora.

-Oh, pero por dios, Tomoe no lo puedo creer, lo siento tanto- Tokio ahora se arrepentía de haber decidido estar incomunicada durante su viaje.

-Tokio por favor ayúdame, yo amo a tu hijo y no puedo estar sin él, lo necesito tanto en estos momentos- Tomoe se estaba jugando su ultima carta.

-Cuenta con ello querida por lo pronto te espero aquí, de ser posible ahorita mismo-

-Si, dame media hora, voy llegando a Tokyo-

-Aquí te espero- la madre de Kenshin término la llamada, sentía una inmensa furia, pero su hijo la iba a escuchar muy seriamente.

* * *

Tomoe sonrió triunfante. -Ya esta hermanito- le dijo a Enishi quien se encontraba manejando.

- ¿Y si no funciona y Himura no regresa contigo?- le expreso una opción de lo que podría suceder.

-Entonces tendrás que conseguirme un somnífero lo suficientemente fuerte, por que el secuestro esta vez no fallara- sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa macabra.

-Si, te aprovechas de mi profesión como botánico- bromeo. -Pero cuenta con ello- ambos reían retorcidamente

* * *

Kenshin llego a la casa de sus padres decidido a acabar con todo este embrollo. Al entrar se encontró con su padre se acerco a el dándole la bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo. Después se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su madre, que de igual manera su intención fue abrazarla pero la elegante y hermosa mujer le detuvo impidiendo tal muestra de cariño. Kenshin quedo confundido por aquella acción. Seijuro le propino a su mujer una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Me puedes explicar como es eso de que terminaste con Tomoe?- soltó muy enojada.

-Si hijo cómo estas, Bien gracias por preguntar madre- respondió el pelirrojo con sarcasmo ante la actitud hostil de su madre hacia con el.

-No estoy para bromas y respóndeme lo que te e preguntado- recrimino la mujer.

-¿!Quién te lo dijo!?- la pregunta no estaba de más, ya que él confiaba plenamente en que sus hermanos no habían dicho absolutamente nada

-Acabo de hablar con Tomoe, ella me lo dijo-

-Debí imaginarlo-

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-

-Simplemente porque no funciono la relación- contesto ante la exigencia de su madre.

-Pues te obligas para que funcione, ella te necesita más que nunca, acaba de sufrir la perdida de su mamá-

Aquella revelación conmociono a Kenshin, lo sentía mucho, y si ella necesitaba de él la ayudaría pero jamás regresaría con ella en primera; porque no seria justo que lo hiciera por lastima y la segunda y mas importante; por que ya había encontrado al amor de su vida; Kaoru.

-No puedo y no quiero- fue la tajante respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Dame un buen motivo- cuestiono aún más molesta.

-¡Porque ya no la amo! y a eso agrégale que tengo una relación de tres meses con alguien más- elevo la voz más de lo que tenía planeado, no quería hacerlo, pero su madre lo estaba llevando aún punto de exaltación.

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Tokio, volteo de golpe a ver a su hijo directamente a los ojos, estaba llena de indignación.

-¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?- grito con verdadera furia.

-Que ya tengo una relación y no solo eso, ya estoy viviendo con ella y estamos en planes de boda. Por favor no me pongas entre la espada y la pared, no quiero tener que elegir porque de sobra sabes mi respuesta.- dijo con decisión intentando relajarse.

La mujer sintió caerse de espaldas, eso era lo último que le faltaba, enterarse de que sus hijos le había ocultado cosas durante todo estos meses, porque claro estaba que Megumi y Aoshi sabían sobre esto y a pesar de todo tuvieron la desfachatez de no informarle, también para ellos guardaría una reprimenda.

-Así que… fue por eso que me dejaste- Tomoe hizo su aparición repentinamente, alcanzando a escuchar la revelación de Kenshin. Su entrada a la mansión fue sin ningún problema ya que las chicas de servicio estaban regando las plantas de los jardines y tenían el portón abierto.

Su expresión era de terror, otra mujer le quería quitar lo que era suyo. Pero aun así con todo el coraje del mundo ella debía controlarse tendría que ser cautelosa e inteligente.

Kenshin volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta ahora le tocaba encararla a ella

-Si Tomoe, pero no solo fue eso... tú sabes bien que lo nuestro se había acabado desde hace mucho-

Ahora fue el turno de Tokio. -iPues yo no aceptare en mi familia a otra mujer que no sea Tomoe, me oyes!- fue muy tajante y clara en su decisión.

Esa declaración por parte de su madre lo lastimo en lo más profundo, le dolía tanto que ella se rehusara a lo que verdaderamente era su felicidad.

-Espera Tokio creo que Kenshin tiene razón- todos los presentes se giraron a ver a Tomoe con desconcierto, no podían creer que ella aceptara con sumisión la situación, con excepción de seijuro quien había salió de la casa al inicio de la discusión. El era un hombre muy cabal al que no le gustaba hacer un espectáculo. Había decidido hablar a solas con su mujer y su hijo, por lo que ese momento no era el indicado.

-¿Pero que dices Tomoe?- pregunto la madre de Kenshin sin poder digerir lo que segundos atrás dijera la chica.

-Si Kenshin piensa que lo nuestro no funciono tal vez, es porque así fue- dijo mientras en su mente lucubraba un plan. -Pero...dime Kenshin ¿quién es la persona por la que me has cambiado, creo que al menos merezco esa consideración de tu parte no crees?- fingía comprensión y madures.

-La conoces, es Kaoru Kamilla- dijo revelando el nombre de la mujer que amaba, no tenia caso ocultarlo tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de ello.

La expresión de Tomoe era de desconcierto y furia. Pero aun así se controlo. Cambio de planes, ahora le seria más fácil de lo que había imaginado.

-Pues ya te dije que yo me opongo rotundamente- Tokio se rehusaba.

-Lo siento madre, me duele que no lo quieras aceptar, con o sin tu consentimiento estaré con ella-

-Tokio tranquila, Kenshin tiene derecho a ser feliz. Kenshin por favor me concederías una ultima platica, podríamos vernos mañana por la tarde?-

Tokio no entendía por que Tomoe había dicho semejante cosa, quiso replicar pero la ex novia del pelirrojo se le adelanto.

-Es lo mejor Tokio, todo estará bien, confía en mí-

La madre de Kenshin asintió no muy convencida. A que se debía ese cambio tan drástico. Pronto lo entendería.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente el pelirrojo, termino accediendo, solo seria una charla que podría pasar? Solo le haría entender que en sus vidas había rumbos distintos y con un poco de suerte ahora si terminarían como buenos amigos, el hecho de no soportarla como pareja no quería decir que quisiera aborrecerla.

-Esta bien, mañana nos vemos, pero solo aclararemos las cosas, a la primera que intentes interceder para que regrese contigo me iré como lo hice las veces anteriores. De acuerdo?- advirtió seriamente.

-Como tu digas, te veo a las 5:00- finalizo la chica.

Kenshin asintió y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-A donde crees que vas- le grito su madre.

-A casa con mi mujer- dijo el pelirrojo sin voltear, abrió la puerta y salió. Al subir a su carro, tomo su celular que con las prisas olvido bajarlo de la camioneta y vio mas de 20 llamadas perdidas de Kaoru, observo la hora y con horror se dio cuenta que era mas de media noche, el tiempo se le había pasado sin darse cuenta. Intento llamarla pero no le contesto, una angustia se apodero de el. Rápidamente arranco hacia la casa que antes era de Kaoru.

* * *

La pelinegra estaba muy molesta por la falta de atención de Kenshin. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había llamado, llamadas que no fueron contestadas. Si su intención era solo dejarla y no ir por ella de menos se lo pudo haber dicho no? Para que al menos tomara sus precauciones. Y ahora con todo y pena tuvo que pedirle a Misao le prestara el automóvil que ella misma le había cedido por influencia de Kenshin; que alegaba que no lo necesitaba, que el se bastaba para llevarla y recogerla adonde fuera que ella quisiera, inclusive le dio la opción de que se quedara con una de sus camionetas, ya fuera la ram o la Cheyenne, opción a la que ella se negó; no quería que pensara, que era una interesada. Y que era lo que hacia ahora, dejarla votada y si tener el tacto de llamarle para decirle que se fuera y que lo esperara en casa porque no podría ir por ella. Su celular sonó por primera vez lo agarró y vio que era Kenshin decidió regresársela, no le contestaría.

Estacionó su automóvil y entro al apartamento de Kenshin, justo cuando se estaba preparando para dormir volvió a sonar su celular, esta vez decidió contestar.

-Que sucede?- pregunto con indiferencia.

-Amor perdón acabo de ver tus llamadas, el asunto de la empresa fue muy largo pero ya voy por ti-

-Ni te molestes ya estoy en TU casa- respondió molesta.

-Kaoru por favor a que viene eso?- ese énfasis no le hizo gracia.

-A que ya no estoy en MI casa, en vista de que ni siquiera me avisaste que no irías por mi decidí venirme a TU casa para ahorrarte la molestia- la culpa era un buen aliado.

Kenshin suspiro pesadamente, lo menos que quería era discutir con ella. -Esta bien acepto que se me fueron las horas y estuvo mal que...- la llamada fue cortada, sin permitirle excusarse y a la vez reprenderle por lo que le había enfatizado con eso de "MI casa y TU casa", era totalmente absurdo.

Kenshin le marco nuevamente pero Kaoru ya no le contesto, agarro el celular y lo aventó contra el asiento. No le gustaba que Kaoru se disgustara con él, no soportaba el que le haya colgado el teléfono, no soportaría que le privara de su candidez. Los meses que llevaban juntos jamás habían tenido ningún problema, por que demonios tuvieron que experimentar uno ahora que tenían tan solo un día y medio de vivir juntos.

Después de estacionarse entro rápidamente a su departamento con toda la intención de hablar con ella, pero para su mala suerte ya estaba acostada y probablemente dormida. Sintió impotencia, no quería dormir sabiendo que ella estaba cabreada con él pero, tal parecía que tendría que aguantarse y hablar hasta mañana. La noche seria desastrosa para él.

Entro a darse una ducha. Al salir se coloco unos bóxer, eso seria su ropa de dormir, por ese día, lo único que quería era acostarse a su lado, abrazarla y sentir su piel. Retiro las sabanas, para después acostarse a lado de Kaoru. Con una punzada en el pecho, observo como se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda al lugar donde su cuerpo descansaba. _"Definitivamente esta molesta conmigo"_ pensó con evidente tristeza. Hasta dormida se lo demostraba.

Lentamente se acerco a ella con toda la intención de abrazarla pero el sonido particular de su móvil se lo impidió de momento. Con mala gana agarro el celular, contestando sin ni siquiera observar el número de la persona inoportuna que había interrumpido el momento.

-Diga- inquirió el pelirrojo de manera no tan amable.

-Kenshin soy yo Tomoe-

-Mmm… ¿qué sucede?- su molestia aumento mas.

-Llame solo para recordarte nuestra sita de mañana-

-Yo no lo llamaría así precisamente- la contradijo rotundamente. Estaba completamente equivocada si pensaba que seria una "sita"

-En eso te equivocas por supuesto que es una sita aunque no amorosa, sino, amistosa-

Kenshin intentaba por todo los medios no alzar la voz, lo que menos quería es que Kaoru despertara y escuchara su platica anormal. -Si esa es tu forma de ver las cosas, no intentare contradecirte. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que colgar mañana nos vemos-

Coloco el celular nuevamente en el buro, retomo su labor de acercarse a Kaoru, una vez a su lado, rodeó su cintura para aproximarla a su cuerpo.

Continuara…..

**Notas de autora.**

**Tarde un poco más de lo normal en subir este capitulo una disculpa, pero mi inspiración no ha andado muy bien que digamos, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Les comento también que este cap salió algo largo y decidí cortarlo, lo demás no lo subí por que quedo muy corto, así que seguiré complementándolo para subirlo lo más rápido posible.**

**Me despido agradeciendo los reviews de las personitas que siguen esta historia.**


End file.
